


To Your Knees

by Orici



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Hardcore, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Not a revenge fic, Roleplay, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orici/pseuds/Orici
Summary: Nine years after Sasuke fired Naruto for being a disrespectful slacker, the blond is back, masking his identity as the blue-eyed idol named Kurama. Sasuke, after losing a large contract to an unknown company, looks to uncover the owner of Rasengan, but Naruto won't make it easy. What happens when the two powerful men cross paths? Will one of them will fall? A love story with lemon. Modern World. Naru/Sasu, Sasu/Naru. Some Sasu/Neji. Yaoi. Not a revenge fic.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/gifts).



  
I don't own any part of Naruto, as much as I wish I did, then the story would have gone a little bit different, and it probably would need to have a different rating.….  
  
This is yaoi heavy fanfiction, if you're not into Guy x Guy stuff, STOP NOW, because I don't need your whining about your virgin eyes. Eventually it will get more smuty, give me a couple of chapters. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!  
  
This is a gift for KizuKatana, because she is the best there ever was! Thank you for inspiring me to give this a shot!  
  
Note: this is the FIRST chapter, and I don't plan on giving everything away in the beginning.

  
**Chapter 1: How it All Began**

  
Sasuke was pissed. The black haired man pocketed his phone and got out of his sleek Jaguar XKR. Itachi just informed him that the current merger, worth over a billion dollars, fell through. According to him, "Some nobody from god knows where just outbid [what they though] was a done-deal offer." Sasuke was seething as he took steps two at a time, his long strides and shiny black oxfords making soft clicks on the grey marble floor. Reaching the door with title -SASUKE UCHIHA, VICE PRESIDENT- engraved into the dark wood, he greeted his secretary with less than his usual 'Hn'. The woman, a busty blonde with long ponytail and figure hugging maroon dress winced slightly, knowing that something didn't go as planned at the meeting with Department of Defense.  
  
"Ino. Get me everything on Rasengan Industries," said the tall raven while taking off his custom fitted suit jacket and untying his dark blue tie.  
  
"Yes, Sasuke-sama," replied the attractive pale-eyed blonde.  
  
Throwing his blazer on the couch, Sasuke strode over to the wet bar. This day just went to shit in a hand basket and he is going to need a strong drink for this one. He couldn't believe that someone snuck right under their nose and stole the deal; such incidents were unheard of in the Uchiha Corporation, let alone him. His brother is not going to let him live this one down for a while. If it wasn't for his top-billing contributions for the company, Sasuke may have been thinking about alternative career paths, but fortunately, this was only a small fraction of the grand total he brought to the company over the last 12 years. Still, he did not like losing, or being blindsided by some unknown company from fucking nowhere.  
  
Looking over the vast expanse of the city below, watching the light snowflakes falling down 22 stories calmed the livid man. He had to think, what went wrong, and once he finds out what it was and who fucked up, heads will roll...

  
~X~X~X~

  
"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Asked the tall blond, standing in a dressing room equipped with dozens of outfits, wigs, makeup, and staff buzzing about.  
  
There was a tall makeup chair parallel to the large mirror with a border of bright opaque light bulbs; a full-length mirror took up the entire wall across from the makeup station. Three racks of clothes were lined-up nearby with a wide variety of colors and details.  
  
"Naruto, we have to make a statement on our first release," said the pretty pink haired assistant. "I, and everyone else agree that no one can represent this company and this product better than the original founder. You may not see yourself like we do, but you are exactly what we need. Today, you're not Naruto, you are Kurama. Stop worrying about what you'll look like, we hired the best in the business, so have faith. Plus, we've been preparing for this for years, the company will be in great hands while you focus on being the face of Rasengan!" smiled the pink-haired girl brightly, green eyes crinkling with excitement.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll be saying goodbye to anonymity," said the blond with a sigh, lowering his eyes and looking slightly deflated.  
  
"It will be fine, you'll hardly be recognizable after they're finished with you. You're hot now, but just you wait!" Naruto looked up with a smirk at his green-eyed assistant and winked. She rolled her eyes, "Lets get started, shall we?" replied Sakura.  
  
Naruto stepped to the center of the room where a team of people was waiting patiently for the man of the hour. They all received assignments about the photo shoot, and were buzzing with excitement about meeting one of the newest members of the three commas club. The team of makeup artists, hair, and personal stylists were bound by an ironclad non-disclosure agreement with punishment severe enough to practically rather choose death, so no chances of leaks were possible. Element of surprise was crucial in his business; cue the Uchiha upheaval.  
  
Thinking about the recent events made Naruto's eyes light up and his mood brighten. The blond couldn't help it, as his grin turning into a face splitting smile that probably made him look a little crazy, all he was missing was the MWAHAHAHA! Kicking the hornets nest was going to have consequences, but everything was going as expected. Uchiha called a meeting with Rasengan Industries first thing this morning, but he'll be directed to the multitude of companies that Rasengan owns all over the world. It's going to take months for them to figure out how to contact Naruto without knowing anything about the company besides its name and origin of formation. Being the top in the internet security business was very helpful for misdirecting people.  
  
While Naruto thought fondly on the development of the last few days, the stylists hovered around, bringing up different outfits and wigs to see what would match his tan skin and bright azure eyes better. Naruto stool tall, at 6'4" and had the regal posture that demanded respect, which has been earned through years of hard work and sacrifices. The company's public debut has been almost a decade in the making, and it all began from one unfortunate incident that Naruto could never quite forget.   
  
  
9 years ago…  
  
Naruto, a brand new computer programmer grad of 23 years old, had his feet up on the L-shaped desk in the large office, as he fingered a few key strokes on his Alienware laptop. Few could rival his skills with the keyboard and intelligence when it came to encryption software. He stayed below the radar of NSA and used pseudonym for all of this online movements. He was known as Kyuubi in the underground world of professional hacking, but now he was a legitimate law-abiding member of the Uchiha IT department.  
  
Having already designed a software program to do most of his current assignment for him, he set back and relaxed. Headphones in his ears, he snacked on chips and while looking down at the city below, not realizing when someone walked up behind him.  
  
"Ahem." The tall man attempted to get his attention, but the music was too loud and the oblivious blond didn't move a muscle. The dark brows furrowed, corners of his mouth down turning.  
  
He tried again, "Excuse me," no response, his eyebrow twitched.  
  
_Who does this fucker thinks he is!? Acting as if he's at home with his feet on my desk like it's his personal ottoman_ , thought the raven. Sasuke was not having a great day and now he finds this idiot, who he presumed was from IT here to install his computer, lounging all over his office eating and leaving crumbs all over the fucking desk.  
  
_That's it!_ Sasuke kicked his chair, hard. Next thing Naruto knew, he was falling. His ass hitting the carpeted floor painfully, headphones ripping out of his ears and nearly dropping his most prized possession - his laptop.  
  
"What the fuck!?" The blue-eyed blond looked up at the man towering over him. "What did you do that for Teme?! What's wrong with you!?" he shouted angrily.  
  
"You're in my chair, and you stupid music was so loud you didn't hear me, Dobe. Get your feet the hell off my desk." Said Sasuke, in non-amused voice, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the man in from of him.  
  
He could see that the guy was tall, kind of lanky, somewhat pale, like his skin didn't see much sun. He was slightly younger than him, with shaggy blond hair, and wore an awful orange shirt that was too big on him, khaki pants and old pair of tennis shoes. The only redeeming quality about him so far, was his striking eye cerulean blue that was becoming darker by the moment, while the interesting whisker like markings on his cheeks stood out more as his skin became a shade more red.  
  
The blond scanned the tall man in front of him, black hair, dark piercing eyes, porcelain skin, dressed in an impeccable dark blue slacks that fit him like he was born in them, white fitted dress shirt and blood red tie that begged to be taken off….  _Where did that thought come from._..  
  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha, president of this division. Who are you? Does my secretary know you're in here?" The blond shook his head to clear the last thoughts of the strange mouth-watering desire that he didn't want to think about right now. He knew who Sasuke was, everyone did, but that didn't give him the right to treat him like dirt.  
  
"Are you for real? I'm here to install your stupid computer, what does it look like I'm doing?" said Naruto, still fuming about being knocked on his ass.  
  
"It doesn't look like you're working to me. It looks like you're just wasting time doing nothing and expecting us to pay you for making my office a mess." Sasuke was not in the mood, he was on his last nerve as it is, and he didn't need to deal with idiots in his office as well.  
  
"What!? Do you talk to everyone like this!? It must be a real pleasure to work for you," said the blond, words dripping with sarcasm. "I'm here to make sure you don't get hacked again, you prick."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, how dare he talk to him that way, in his office no less! Sasuke adjusted his tie and put on his most icy Uchiha glare. "What is your name?"  
  
Naruto finally stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, shoulder hunching over, "Naruto Uzumaki, new to the IT department," mumbled the blond.  
  
"Well Mr. Uzumaki. You're services will no longer be needed now…. or in the future. You're fired," said Sasuke. His tone calm and icy as his eyes roamed down the tall frame of the blond, who was unusually tall and almost his height of 6'3".  
  
"WHAAAT?! Fired? Why are you being such a dickwad?!" shouted Naruto. He couldn't believe it! He just got fired from first job, his only job out of school that he only had for a week, how could this happen? All because of this ice princess is worried about few crumbs on his desk? Naruto was stunned, never expecting this curveball.  
  
Sasuke continued nonchalantly, "You're lack of respect for your superiors, work ethic and probably skill is not going to be missed here. We have enough idiots working for us already. Leave." Becoming annoyed with the backtalk, and starting to get a headache from the shouting blond, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Naruto finally got his voice back, but he probably should have stayed quite, even he knew that. "Fine! Who'd want to work for you anyways! You're just an asshole with a giant stick up your ass! You can go fuck yourself because I'm sure as hell no one else would want to!" Naruto knew he was probably wrong on that one, the dark haired male was screaming sex just by standing there. Naruto blamed his expressive eyes, because next thing he knew, Sasuke smirked and narrowed his eyes at him. The blond shut his mouth, feeling his face heating up more.  
  
"You wish." Replied Sasuke in an amused tone.  
  
Refusing to make a bigger fool of himself, Naruto gathered his laptop, headphones and the bag of chips that was laying on the floor, stuffing everything into his shoulder bag while not looking at the raven, he strode to the door and paused, glancing over his shoulder. "You are going to regret this, asshole," glared Naruto.  
  
Sasuke's smirk widened. "I'm sure," he said with every ounce of sarcasm he can master.  
  
  
_…Back to the present_  
  
Naruto shook his head, bringing his mind back to the real world, recent clash with the Uchiha brought up the old memories. That was the beginning, he no longer felt any resentment toward the black haired ice prince, those feelings came and passed, replace with need to prove himself and accomplish something with his own hands. Over the years, he read a few magazine articles published about Sasuke's career, and has grown to appreciate his sharp intellect, ability to take on any project thrown at him, and even his ruthlessness when it came to closing deals. Last he heard, Sasuke was now the vice president of the Uchiha Corporation, and was in line to be the next head of the company in couple of years.  
  
Naruto smiled back at the memory, it was the kick in the ass he needed to get his shit in gear, and look where it got him now. Here he was, worth 7.8 billion dollars by the age of 32, and on track to more than triple his net worth by closing this latest deal right under the Uchiha. Truth be told, Sasuke's company wouldn't have benefited nearly as much from this latest acquisition, so it made sense for Naruto to step in and outbid the Uchiha. This was his opening move to bring out the company into the public eye, and it was a good one.  
  
Naruto focused his eyes on the people bustling around while he set in the chair and let the makeup artist do his job. He wasn't sure what all was being done to him, but he trusted the team to make him look the part. This was the next step in his plan for Rasengan going public, and maybe part of it was to make Sasuke actually see him as his equal.  
  
Since Rasengan Industries has been ran as multiple shadow companies for the last 8 years, existing only on the web and dealing business out of the public eye, Naruto and his team have been accumulating assets and laying low, until now. Naruto always planed on going public with the company, thus keeping all the dealings legit and by the books, but everything had to be put in place before that happened.  
  
Now, Rasengan Industries quickly became a leader in online security and software design, and he just received the confirmation from the DOD about winning the bid for the next major security upgrade for the United States government. With the Clinton emails scandal, multitude of foreign hacks, and recent election ballot meltdown, the US decided to over-hall the entire network. Next part of the plan of going out in the open was to make the public aware of Rasengan Industries. And what could be better than a release of brand new, state-of-the-art web browser that had top of the line online security with a spectacular public marketing campaign?  
  
That is why Naruto was currently sitting in a makeup chair, being groomed and dressed up. While unable to see his refection, he could feel the heavy wig, and not the cheap kind, one that was attached with the fancy makeup adhesive that will show no lines. He felt his face being coated with powders and his eyelids being tickled by the makeup brushes. After nearly an hour of tugging, prodding, and pulling on his face and hair, Naruto was almost done.  
  
Over the last 9 years, Naruto has put a lot of work into his company, and his body. Standing tall, gone was his thin statue, replace with sculpted abs, defined and toned arms and legs, and his face no longer held any of the baby fat it used to have, leaving a strong jaw and cheekbones that accentuated his unique whisker birth marks. He was proud of the progress he's made, but he wasn't arrogant about his appearance, and didn't flaunt it often. While being completely comfortable with himself and his sexuality, he preferred to keep it private. This was one of the few exceptions, and it was for the company. But yeah, maybe he would enjoy making the Uchiha blush, if the ice prince was capable of that.  
  
Naruto could see the red hair falling around his shoulders, while the stylist tugged and pulled to get it into the right shape. The design team decided to have him wear a traditional cream-colored yukata with red border for accent, it was hand-made, and fit him in all the right places. His skin was treated, leaving it silky smooth and slightly shimmering. Dressed in the yukata, his appearance had ease to it, as if he belonged.  
  
Over the last decade, Naruto had the opportunity to explore his Japanese roots, and picked up a variety of marshal arts, including kenjutsu, and had extensive knowledge with the sword. That is where the idea of the samurai themed public campaign was born. So here he was, dressed in a traditional samurai sparring clothes, his yukata parted slightly, revealing some of the well-defined chest. A red traditional obi wound around his narrow waist, complementing his sun-kissed skin. Standing up, after the makeup artist deemed him to be flawless, he walked around the chair. As he stood, the room stilled. Glancing around, he noticed the wide eyes and blushing faces, Sakura included. He heard couple of "excuse me, I need some air," and a few quickly leaving the room, possibly pinching the bridge of their noses.  
  
"Holy crap Naruto, I knew this was a great idea, but daaaaamn," said Sakura, grasping her chin and looking him up and down.  
  
As Naruto turned around and looked in full-length mirror, he could not believe the person in front of him was the same one he saw this morning in the mirror while he got ready for this crazy day. But, there he was, the tall tan blond was turned into a magnificent creature before him.  
  
_Kurama_ , he thought, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon from the myths of the Kenkyu era of Japan, _how fitting._ _Sasuke, the demon fox is coming for you, I hope you're ready_ , Naruto thought, his eyes narrowing and a devilish smirk graced his normally open features. Everyone could feel the atmosphere shift as Naruto took in his reflection. He was ready.  
  
  
_3 weeks later…._  
  
Sasuke was getting frustrated. He's been searching all over the goddamn planet for the founder of Rasengan Industries with practically no luck. All they've gotten so far was that the company originated in some small town of Konoha, Japan around 2007, but according to the files, it never took off and the trail ran cold. No way in hell it was the same company that outbid Uchiha Corporation. Now Sasuke made it his personal goal to find out who was responsible for his shitty mood for the last 3 weeks. Having his brother breathing down his neck about it didn't help either. Sasuke needed a break, he was starting to snap at Ino for no reason.  
  
It was almost the end of the day on Friday,  _she probably needs a break too_ , thought Sasuke. Pushing the direct line button on his desk phone, Sasuke called Ino into his office.  
  
"I'm going home early. You can go as well, you've done a good job this week," said Sasuke, as he picked up his dark grey suit jacket.  
  
"Alright, Sasuke-sama. Anything I can get for you before you go?"  
  
"No, you may leave. Have a good weekend, I'll see you Monday," replied Sasuke.  
  
"Thank you, you as well." Ino sauntered back to her desk with a bit more pep in her step. She was looking forward to a nice weekend away from her grumpy boss. He has been even more of a pain to deal with since the DOD deal went up in flames. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she waved her goodbye and left.  
  
Sasuke stood at his desk, gathering his keys, wallet, and iPhone. Scrolling through the numbers, he found the name he was looking for.  
  
_'Are you available this weekend?'_ sending the text message, he put on his black wool jacket, turned off the lights and walked out of the spacious room.  
  
His office was located on the 22nd floor of one of the most prestigious buildings in Manhattan. The sun just beginning to set, but it was still earlier than his normal quitting hour, nothing could be done at this time though. He had few more contacts that were scoping out the underground back-files online, but he didn't expect to hear from them until sometime next week. He needed to blow off some steam, and what could be better than a nice, hot, sex filled weekend. He couldn't wait. He smirked just as the chime from his phone alerted him to a text.  
  
_'What did you have in mind?'_ came a reply.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. When did he ever contact Neji when he needed anything else?  _'I was thinking I can spend the weekend being buried in your ass,'_ Sasuke texted back.  
  
Neji and him had an understanding; no strings attached, no emotions involved, just nice, hard fucking when both of them were available. In Sasuke's world, it was almost impossible to keep a relationship, not that he thought he could trust someone that much anyways. His parents kept trying to set him up with women, not that he minded the female form once in a while and in public he was heterosexual, but his preference leaned closer to firm lines of a male body.  
  
Sasuke walked down the hallway and got into the shiny elevator, pressing the 1st floor button. The building was new and every hall was lined with floor to ceiling windows. The tall male checked his phone, scrolling through his emails. Stepping into the lobby, the front desk receptionist smiled and blushed when she saw him. "Have a good weekend, Uchiha-sama."  
  
'Hn." was his usual response while looking at his phone. He texted his driver few minutes ago to let him know that he was leaving. As he stepped out of the building, his phone chimed again.  
  
_'Sounds like a fantastic idea,'_ responded Neji.  
  
Sasuke smirk grew; this week has been long and painfully fruitless. He was frustrated with the lack of information they were able to gather, but now he had something to look forward to. Walking to the door, he noticed the snowflakes falling from the sky, putting on his black gloves and burgundy scarf, he buttoned up his coat. The weather was chilly, but not as cold as expected in late November. Sasuke looked at the ground, it started turning into slushy mess of snow and dirt. He noticed that one of his thin shoelaces on his expensive black oxfords has come undone, walking over to the bench next to the building, he placed his foot on the edge and bent down to tie it. Once done, Sasuke looked up, what he saw made his jaw drop and heart skip a beat several times.  
  
Hanging on the side of the building across from his office was a colossal billboard, spanning 8 stories and almost half a block wide. But it wasn't the size of it that took Sasuke's breath away. As the light snow fell, he saw the man with long burning red hair in a loose ponytail high upon his head, with long strands loosely weaving around behind his back. He was dressed in traditional yukata that was shed from waist up and hung low on his hips, leaving his broad tan shoulders, muscular chest, arms and stomach exposed. Around his belly button was a tattoo, a swirl around his naval with ancient looking symbols extending out like the rays of the sun. Sasuke could swear this should be illegal based on how much of the tantalizing V of his hips he could actually see before his eyes ran into the blood red obi holding his cream-colored yukata on his hips. His stance was strong, almost royal, shoulders back and posture tall but relaxed, like this is the most natural pose for him. Dual katana were strapped by thin leather bands to his waist on his left side. His left hand was resting on one of the hilts, with long, strong but slender fingers lightly wrapping around it. He was looking up, his head tilted toward some unknown force.  
  
Sasuke swallowed, his throat going suddenly dry. His eyes moved up to see the face, and found the most amazing eyes he has ever seen. The color reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place it. The piercing cerulean eyes made Sasuke want to drown in them and never surface. His gaze was so serene and focused at the same time with long dark lashes that looked incredibly attractive on such a strong male. Sasuke's mind wanted nothing more than to be looked at with those eyes.  
  
He studied the red-headed angel as he stood on the sidewalk, noticing the slight whisker like markings on his cheeks, how fascinating, thought Sasuke. Light snow continued to fall as he finally started to catch his breath. Sasuke felt something warm under his nose, raising his leather covered hand, he pulled back to see blood on the tips of his fingers.  
  
"What the…? What am I, 12?" slightly surprised about getting a nosebleed while looking at the half-naked god before him, but unable to help his eyes from latching on to the azure pools and trailing down the tan chest and tattoo covered abs. Finally, his eyes landed on something else. It was a logo with similar swirls as the tattoo in the center, and a name….

 

Coming soon - KURAMA-

brought to you by Rasengan Industries.

  
  
His eyes widened, and a cold chill ran down his spine.   
  
......."What the FUCK?!"

 

  
  
_…To be continued._  
  
  
So… I'm sure you probably guessed by now, but this is my first attempt at writing a fic. So I'm sorry for any errors! Be gentle, but please let me know what you think so far. And no, Naruto hasn't been totally stalking Sasuke for 10 years, Sasuke was the catalyst that made him reach his full potential. This is a getting together story, not a revenge plot to destroy Sasuke.   
  
I don't think it will be a super long one, probably 8-10 chapters, but I know sometimes things happen and I'll try to make sure it doesn't get out of hand.    
  
And none of that yaoi hatin' stuff, if you're reading this, you should just be honest with yourself.

The second chapter rough draft is about done, -and should be ready within a week or so. 


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development, and lemony goodness, what could be better? You've been warned. EXPLICIT content.

I’m sorry if this chapter may go a tad slow, but I have a smutty surprise at the end, it’s not who you may expect, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

 **MORE FEEDBACK from readers = MORE TYPY-TYPY.** (Seriously, do you know now hard it is to put this stuff out there and think: what if they hate it?? I’m usually have more confident in myself, but this is totally new and unless I receive some response, I have no idea if people are liking it)

Also, before everyone thinks they have this story figured out, I didn’t plan to give away the whole story in the beginning. So hang in there, I’ll do my best to make it good, I promise.

 

**Chapter 2: Behind Blue Eyes**

 

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Three-week search for Rasengan Industries turned up zilch. But here he was, staring with his mouth wide open at the advertisement for the same illusive company. This was like a present, that was mocking him to his face, but it was a very gorgeous present.

Once the initial shock wore off, Sasuke rubbed his face with his hand, making sure not to leave evidence of his childish reaction. The redheaded creature before him was stunning, thought Sasuke. As much as he wanted to hate everything to do with Rasengan Industries, he couldn't deny the beauty he saw in those eyes.

Taking out his phone, he dialed the man currently searching for the company that swooped under their noses, and stole the Department of Defense deal from them. It was completely unexpected, the Uchiha weren't aware of any other major players who were planning to bid on the contract.

"Suigetsu. I don't know what I'm paying you for, if I'm doing the job for you," grumbled Sasuke, sounding annoyed.

"Eh… What's up boss?" the voice replied eagerly.

"I'm sending you a picture. I want to know everything about it within the hour." Sasuke aimed his phone at the billboard.

"Make sure to find out who the person is," said Sasuke, voice void of all emotion, while his eyes keep roaming the body on the billboard.

"Wheeewww" came Suigetsu's whistle over the line, "Where did they find him? I not even sure he's real, but if he is, even I'd love to meet him," snickered Suigetsu.

Sasuke glared at his phone, then looked back the logo. There was no way Rasengan Industry was unaware of who exactly owned the building across the street, _these fuckers have some balls to shove this in my face like that_ , thought Sasuke, corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"Hn," was the only warning before he pressed the end call button and put away his phone. His eyes hardened, _if it's a fight they want, then it will be my pleasure to teach them not to mess with Uchiha_.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, shaking off the few snowflakes that accumulated on his black locks during his moments of enthrallment with the redheaded divinity. Glancing around, making sure no one saw his complete fascination with the creature, he didn't notice any kids laughing at him or any sideway glances from passing strangers.

Well, the glances were normal. He was, after all, a 6'3'' dark haired man in a designer suit and coat. Even he knew his appearance screamed sex, but he rarely paid any mind to passersby. He had his share of easy lays, and more than willing partners over the last decade and a half. But those have become so monotonous and boring, that he rarely engage with anyone outside of Neji for the last several years. Neji was a safe and simple option, but there is something to be said about the chase... However, who could play hard-to-get with one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet?

Noticing the black Rolls Royce Phantom parked in front of the curb, he nodded his greetings to the driver.

"Jugo."

"Good evening Sasuke-sama. How was your day?" replied the burly orange haired driver, while opening the back door for the dark haired man.

"It was going well. Jugo, when was that billboard put up?" Sasuke motioned to the colossal advertisement on the side of the building.

"I believe sometime in the afternoon." Jugo replied, as Sasuke slid onto the cream-colored soft leather seats.

"Where would you like me to take you?" asked the driver as he got in his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Home, then Neji's," said Sasuke flatly.

Still feeling a bit shaky over the earlier affects of the image, he leaned over to the wet bar. Grabbing a short tumbler, he poured himself some bourbon. Leaning back, he glanced once more at the azure eyes of the tan god, and felt an involuntary shiver run through him. Turning his face forward, he nodded to Jugo. The driver checked the side mirror, making sure it was safe, and pulled out to merge with traffic, taking Sasuke to his Manhattan penthouse.

 

~X~X~X~

 

Lounging on an inflatable recliner in his pool, Naruto enjoyed the late afternoon sunshine of the mid-December day. The weather in sunny California was one of the many benefits to living on this side of the country. The accumulation of mild boggling IQ and mad computer skills of Silicon Valley was another great point.

"Hey! Naruto!" a shaggy looking brunette walked out of the large house.

"Hey, Kiba! What's up?" Replied Naruto with a toothy smile. Kiba was one of his closes members of his team.

"I just wanted to give you an update on how things are going," replied Kiba, smiling from ear to ear. He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Based on your mood, I'd say things are going as planned?" asked still smiling Naruto.

"Guess who went viral and broke the internet yesterday?!" grinned Kiba, smiling even broader.

"From one billboard? Nice!" laughed Naruto. "Who knew I could make such great eye candy," Naruto winked and blew Kiba a kiss.

"Don't give me that face," mumbled Kiba, his cheeks heating up as he tried to avert his eyes from his half naked boss and friend. "You have Sai to thank for his creative vision on this," muttered Kiba while scratching his cheek.

As Naruto slipped into the water, Kiba grabbed a towel for him. The blond placed his hands on the ledge of the pool and pushed himself out as if it nothing, the muscles on his arms flexing and his pecs tightening under the motion, tan skin glistening under the afternoon sun.

 _Fucking Naruto_ , _I should never have looked at those pictures, you can turn the straightest man._ Looking away, Kiba hung his head and tried shaking any errant though from his mind. _It's ok_ , _that was the point of the campaign_ , to make the news and make everyone want him. _I think we succeeded maybe a bit too much on that front,_ thought Kiba.

"Anyways, twitter blew up, Facebook is practically convulsing from excitement, all the magazines are buzzing about who Kurama is, and the Uchiha has been practically tearing his hair out trying to find you," continued Kiba.

Getting his thoughts under control, he tossed the towel over and did his best not to stare at Naruto's board shorts clinging to his legs and package like second skin. Kiba's face was on fire.

Naruto rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel handed to him around his waist. This was a going to become annoying quickly, if his friends start getting that hungry look in their eyes every time they saw him half undressed.

"Then it went over even better than we expected," smirked Naruto. It was entertaining to see the attention Kurama was getting, even though it wasn't exactly him, he was still proud of the great debut. "I'm hoping that most of the news has been positive?" asked Naruto.

"Like you wouldn't believe! Twitter wants to crown you the sexiest man of the year. Rasengan has been getting calls nonstop, and our stock went up 12% before the closing bell on Friday, which you knew. Oh, and you have 7 porn contract offers waiting on your desk," snickered Kiba.

"Ha - ha," said Naruto in a less than amused voice, but smiled nonetheless. "Please respond to those appropriately for me, would you Kiba?" Naruto grabbed another towel, rubbing his wet blond hair, it's been getting a bit too long for his liking.

"Moving right along then?" asked Kiba.

"Most definitely," replied Naruto, getting a glint in his eye and his smile taking on a naughty look. "Meet me in my office in the morning, we'll go over the week's schedule with Sakura."

"Sunday morning meeting… really?" whined Kiba.

As Naruto walked into the house, he got a bottle of water out of the large kitchen fridge stocked with fruits and vegetables. Naruto still craved ramen from his graduate school days, but it was no longer his main food group.

"Kiba…" said Naruto warningly, sometimes his employees forgot with whom they were dealing with, but he didn't enjoy being the strict boss that he needed to be sometimes. "How about I have Sakura bring some breakfast and coffee," said the blond, hoping that will make Kiba cooperate.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning." Kiba conceded, waving his hand goodbye, he walked back out through the house.

Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, thinking back over the last few weeks, and how much work lay ahead. However, he has had enough thinking about the business for now, he had a date to get ready for.

Smiling widely, Naruto took off his towel, walking into the spacious laundry room with two sets of washers and dryers, placing his towel on the rack for his housekeeper, Tsunade. Eyeing the contraptions, he still wondered why he needed two sets, since most of the time it was just him in the giant house. Tsunade has been with him for the last 6 years. Longhaired blonde in her 50s took care of his homes ever since he started moving around the country to facilitate the growth of his companies.

He walked back by the kitchen, picking up his bottle off the tan granite kitchen island, looking around the open-floor layout of his California home he designed himself 3 years ago. The multi-level home had a large basement fully equipped with a movie entertainment room, a wet bar, two guest bedrooms, and his dojo. The first floor contained a large kitchen, laundry room, living room, and a formal dining room that had a large rustic hardwood table. The rest of the floor was styled to perfection, combining the modern simplicity with some rustic elements that were designed with purpose and to be lived in. The second floor contained the remaining four guest bedrooms, and a large office; while the top floor was dedicated as his space. Floor-to-ceiling glass composed most of the outside walls, allowing the vast view of the ocean from the cliff side. A long driveway wound around the property and down the mountain. As Naruto walked through the beautiful house, his thought drifted to how empty the house felt without someone else here.

Naruto had his share of flings in the past, and a few serious relationships that lasted almost a year. Nevertheless, for one reason or another, they all ended. Sometimes it was due to his busy schedule and his narrow focus on work, the women didn't understand his drive to prove himself, and always tried to domesticate him. Most other times, it was because the relationships became monotonous, and he could hardly bring himself to be interested in it emotionally or sexually, which is how his last relationship ended with Josephine. She was beautiful and smart, but sometimes people just run out of things to say, and overtime, they became distant and broke up within the year. Naruto dismissed that train of thought. He was happy that the new company direction will keep his mind occupied with assuming the role of Kurama; maybe once things settle down, he can focus on finding a mate.

Naruto jogged up the two sets of stairs to his reading room before reaching the bedroom. The sun was still few hours from the horizon, the rays spilling warm glow onto the deep red ombre finished walls that bled into burgundy as they reached the floor. The room was comfortable with rich dark leather chairs and coffee table. Naruto chose to preserve some of his Japanese heritage in this space, opening the screen doors as he reached the maple colored wood of the shoji wall. His bedroom contained a California king size bed that faced the glass windows which extended to the far side of the room.

Connecting his phone to the wireless speakers, he put it on shuffle. Walking into his bathroom, he untied his board shorts, intent on taking a shower before his guest showed up. _Kind of pointless, since we're going to get all sweaty anyway_ , thought Naruto. Walking on the lightly heated tiles, he felt his toes tingle from the gentle heat. Passing the large freestanding bathtub, designed for tall people, because no one likes tiny bathtubs that only cover half of your body. Naruto took off his board shorts placing them in the hamper next to the closet. Stepping into the glass-walled room, he turned on the overhead rain-shower, taking a quick rinse to get rid of the scent of chlorine.

Once done, he dressed in a pair of dark grey, low-riding cotton sweats and put on one of his favorite orange t-shirts, which has become vintage soft by naturally aging. Walking out, he checked his phone. _Perfect, 30 minutes before he gets here, just enough time to start everything_ , thought Naruto. Smiling and humming to the song playing, Naruto walked over the touch-screen panel, and pressed the sequence needed to link the speakers throughout the house.

Back in the kitchen, Naruto retrieved some peppers, onion, zucchini, tomatoes and few other colorful items. _It worked out perfect that Ayame wanted the night off, since I usually cook for him anyways. Got to repay him somehow for his amazing skills_ , thought Naruto grinning. After washing and chopping all of the vegetables, he lightly sautéed the onions, and added them to the pasta sauce along with some spices, setting it on simmer. _That should be done in about an hour, which means we can get a nice session in_ , Naruto was practically bouncing with excitement. Just as he adjusted the recipe one last time, the intercom chimed, announcing a visitor coming up the driveway. Washing and drying his hands quickly, he practically ran to the door.

"GAARA!" yelled the blond, as he threw open the door and practically tumbling the redhead over in a big hug. The slightly shorter man, wearing a sand colored jacket and pair of black jeans, winced at the volume of greeting, but didn't back away, he was used to this after almost a decade of knowing the blond.

"Hi, Naruto," said the green-eyed man while trying to look at the blond as he fought to bring air into his lungs. "I take it things are going well, since you seem even happier to see me than normal," said the redheaded man in a slightly amused tone.

"You bet! I'm making your favorite, semi-homemade pasta sauce with spaghetti! I hope you're getting hungry, because dinner will be ready in an hour, just in time for me to destroy your ass," grinned Naruto as Gaara walked in the house, smelling the tantalizing aroma of simmering tomatoes and spices.

"In your dreams Uzumaki, but that does smell delicious," replied the stoic redhead.

Turning around, Naruto headed toward the staircase, looking back over his shoulder, "Shall we get started?" said Naruto excitedly.

"Sure, someone has to teach you to respect your elders," responded Gaara wish a smirk, as Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Walking downstairs to the basement, Naruto pushed a button on the wall, activating the lights to illuminate the pristine looking dojo, complete with tatami mats, various weapons and sparring tools surrounding the open space. Walking up to the mats, Naruto grabbed their kendogu gear and sparring clothes. Taking the white hakama pants and kaigoki top, Gaara nodded a silent thanks, while Naruto picked up his black set. The blond dropped his sweatpants and placed protection over his privates.

"Safety first," winked Naruto.

Gaara rolled his eyes, but did the same. After years of friendship and being regular sparring partners, they didn't have much modesty left. Strapping on the rest of the guards and picking up the shinai practice swords, the two men faced each other. Bowing deeply and adjusting their stance, the two began their sparring match.

Almost an hour later, both were laying side-by-side on the dark colored mats, chests rising quickly in attempts to catch their breaths. Gaara has ultimately won the match, but it was close; if it wasn't for his work that required quick reflex, the blond might have had the upper hand. After few minutes of comfortable silence, their breaths evened out.

Naruto stood up first, getting gingerly back on his feet from being tender in a few places, thanks to Gaara's ass kicking. _That dude is a beast_ , thought Naruto, grabbing the redhead's outstretched hand and pulling him up to his feet.

"Now I'm definitely starving. Do you want to go take a shower while I start on the pasta?" asked the blond while taking off his sparring gear and placing it on the rack.

"Probably a good idea, I have a long ride back to the compound," replied Gaara. The compound is what he called his family home that him, Kankuro and Temari inherited from their father. They never had a good relationship, and by the time he died, Gaara had no interest in taking over the family oil business, letting Kankuro and Temari run it.

Naruto made his way up the stairs, leaving Gaara to use the guest bathroom in the basement. They try to get together at least twice a month for sparring matches and catch-up on life in general. Feeling the tight muscles relax as he stretched his arms over his head, Naruto walked into the kitchen where the delicious scent permeated the air. Tasting the red tangy sauce, he added another pinch of salt and stirred. Satisfied, the blond filled a large pot with water to boil. Walking over to the fridge, he took out some fresh parmesan cheese and couple of cold bottles of water. Usually, if Gaara was staying the night, they could unwind with a bottle of wine, but since the other man had to drive back, he didn't want him impaired in any way. Gaara emerged just as Naruto put the pasta in boiling water.

"Feel better?" asked Naruto, glancing over his shoulder at the now even messier red hair and flushed pale skin.

"Much. Thanks." Gaara replied, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"Dinner should be ready in 5," said the tall blond, turning on some music on his phone to play throughout the house.

"So, I hear Kurama is taking off like a forest fire," said Gaara, "no puns intended."

Naruto rolled his eyes, _him and his California jokes_.

"Yup! The campaign was well planned, but within 24 hours, the amount of publicity has been kind of staggering," replied Naruto while leaning back on the kitchen counter and taking a few gulps of his water.

"And the DOD deal?"

"We outbid Uchiha," snickered Naruto. "We wanted to keep the element of surprise on our side, so we launched the release few weeks earlier than planned." Naruto rolled his shoulder to prevent tightness from setting in. "But the right people are in place while I'm preoccupied, allowing me to focus on public relations. Shika is doing a great job in my stead,'' continued Naruto. "We didn't want the public to get wind of us just yet, but we kind of stole the deal from the Uchiha and had to expedite the release."

"I see. They have deep pockets and connections, so eventually they probably would have found you anyways. Speaking of Uchiha, I haven't heard you talk about that 'bastard' in years," said Gaara.

Naruto faced him, smirking. ''Well, as you know, he was the match that lit my fire. Making me want to reach for the top just to have him see me as his equal. He is hard to forget for some reason." A sincere smile graced his lips as he looked out over the water. "Plus, if it wasn't for him, we would have never met," Naruto looked back at Gaara who avoided his eyes.

"So are you going to confront him and tell him how big of a jerk he was to you?" asked Gaara after a moment.

"What? Of coarse not. He was completely in his right to fire me for my behavior that night," said Naruto. "My attitude toward him was abhorrent. But, that's water under the bridge, and I'm grateful for his swift kick in the ass," smiled the blond, looking back over the water.

"Glad to hear it. Have you seen him yet?" asked the redhead, unable to completely discern the far away look that washed over his best friend's features.

"No. But I think it's going to happen, soon," said Naruto, focusing his eyes back on his friend. "I wonder if he has changed, or is he still just as abrasive and untouchable as when we first met. I doubt he would remember me, I was so low on the totem pole back then," said Naruto, slightly shrugging his shoulders. The timer on the pasta went off. Naruto made two plates and sat them on the kitchen island that served as a table.

"I see the house is still the same," started Gaara, while twirling his noodles around his fork. That was his subtle way of asking his friend about the recent relationship dry-spell.

"Yeah… I've been busy over the last few months with the company," said Naruto, trying to half-heartedly dodge the question. "But yes, it has been kind of lonely around here." The blond looked down at his plate.

"I'm sure you will find someone who can keep up with you soon enough. That last one wasn't much more than a leech," said Gaara grudgingly, he was not a fan of Josephine. That girl was spoiled and had little to contribute to the relationship outside of her good looks, few brain cells, and a wealthy family name

"She wasn't that bad, but maybe a just a little crazy" chuckled Naruto, _he dodge a bullet on that one,_ thought the blond, _speaking of bullets…_

"How is your work going, Shukaku?" his eye the redhead playfully.

"Naruto…" said Gaara in a low warning tone. He knew Naruto was just teasing him, the blond understood that he couldn't talk about his work, mostly due to wanting to keep his best friend safe. But Naruto could guess what he did, he wasn't stupid. Long work trips, superb martial arts skills, being an excellent marksman and a few grazing bullet wounds may have been a few hints. Naruto knew that Gaara was some sort of a hitman; he just wasn't sure on which side of the law. Not that it would matter much if his identity got out, covertly eliminating people was not viewed kindly by the public, legit or not. But, as long as Gaara stayed off the radar and kept himself safe, Naruto knew he could handle himself.

"I'm kidding," smiled Naruto.

"So Kurama, how are you enjoying your new identity?" asked the redhead, in hopes of changing the topic.

"It has been interesting, when I'm him, I feel like a different person, but not in a bad way. You could say he might be my alter ego," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Why did you go with long hair?" asked Gaara as he took a drink.

"Well, for one, we wanted an androgynous image. It give us more versatility in styles, and it is also makes it harder to recognize me when I have that much hair on my head," replied Naruto.

 _Like anyone could ever get confused about your gender,_ thought Gaara, eyeing his tall friend. "So when is your next shoot?"

"We will do another shoot in 2 weeks. But, I'm actually making an appearance as Kurama at the Innovation Conference in Silicon Valley next weekend," said Naruto as he picked up the dishes to put them in the dishwasher.

"Interesting, if I'm in town, I might come watch," replied Gaara as he gathered the remaining dishes.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully, the friends caught up on the news, how Gaara's siblings were doing, and too soon, the redhead had to leave. Giving his friend a tight hug, Naruto waved good-bye as he closed the front door. As the soft click of the lock echoed throughout the foyer, Naruto pressed his back to the heavy wooden door, exhaling a sigh. Having Gaara here made him think about his own state of loneliness even more. Walking back up the stairs, the blond slipped into the shower once again before lying down on the cold microfiber sheets and drifting away into a dreamless sleep.

 

~X~X~X~

 

_...On the East Coast._

Thrusting into the dark-haired man under him a few more times, Sasuke gripped the sheets tightly, feeling Neji squeeze around him as he came. Breathing heavily, Sasuke pulled out of the lean man, rolling on his side. His chest was glistening from exertion as he tried catching his breath.

"It must have been a rough week," said Neji in a raspy voice, laying on his side facing Sasuke, long brown hair stuck to his damp shoulders as his breaths evened out. "Last time you fucked me this hard was when your brother came to micromanage that acquisition project," smile graced his lips, Neji remembered that night quite fondly.

"Hn. It has been a less than pleasant week. But I hope you're not too sore, because I'll probably be ready to go again soon enough," replied Sasuke, having caught his breath and glance over the long-haired man next to him, his eyes tracing the pale physique hungrily.

"You're insatiable," Neji rolled his eyes. "How about we eat first? I picked up sushi earlier. Also, I need to talk to you about something." The brown-haired man stood up with a slight wince, but after a few seconds, he was able to walk fine. Putting on his navy briefs, he tossed Sasuke his black silk pants.

Getting up, Sasuke pulled off the condom from his fading erection, and tossed it into the bedside trashcan. Once dressed from waist down, he walked to the kitchen to help Neji.

"So my parents came again," started Neji as he picked up his chopsticks. Not wanting to keep this information from Sasuke any longer, he continued. "They set the wedding date," said Neji, looking into the midnight eyes across from him. The brunette looked down at his food, and pushed a long lock of hair behind his ear.

He wasn't thrilled with the arrangement, but as a Hyuuga, he did not have a lot of choice of whom to love and marry. This was a known fact for the last 15 years, with his fiancé being selected two years ago. Tenten was from a wealthy family, smart, pretty and strong; he could have been much less lucky.

"I see. Is Tenten excited?" asked Sasuke as he took a piece of salmon sashimi. He has known about the arrangement for as long as Neji has. He wasn't happy that his friends' hand was being forced in this, but coming from a traditional wealthy family himself, he understood. His and Neji's relationship never evolved into more than comfortable companionship and physical outlet, which was for the best.

"I think so," said Neji, still looking at his plate.

"Are you?" asked the taller man.

Neji paused, thinking about the answer. "Yes… I think I am. I got lucky with her, and even though right now we only have an agreement between our families, it will probably turn out ok," said the Neji unsurely, as rose tint covering his cheeks.

"Good," said Sasuke. He was glad for Neji; the man needed a strong person by his side. Not that he was a pushover, but he had a softer side that made it difficult for his to stand up to his family. While Tenten on the other hand, was an exemplary female with a strong grip, and will be able to hold her own against just about anyone. "So when is the wedding?" he asked the raven, as he brought another piece of sushi to his mouth.

"In 6 months, we're sending out invitations next week." Neji placed his chopsticks on the plate, and looked at his friend. He is going to miss having Sasuke over, however he knew that they would remain friends, and that was even more important to him.

"So how long do I have you for?" Sasuke suggestively raised his eyebrow.

"A few more days," replied Neji with a small smile, but humor didn't quite reaching his eyes.

"Then lets now waste time, shall we?" the black haired man stood up, remaining dinner forgotten, and walked around the counter to stop in front of Neji.

“Have I told you, that you’re insatiable?” said Neji as Sasuke leaned in and captured his lips, standing between parted thighs, he put his hands on the smaller man’s hips. Neji let out a moan as he felt a tongue slip in between his lips, tasting the taller man as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Moving his hands around the back to grasp the fleshy mounds, Sasuke lifted the longhaired man, who took the hint and wrapped his long legs around the raven’s waist. Refusing to break the kiss, Sasuke walked toward the bedroom while massaging the younger man’s ass through his briefs, his fingers finding the fabric covered crevice that has become damp from their previous activities.

Craving skin contact, he slid his hands into the briefs, using two fingers to caress the twitching entrance. There was more than enough lubrication used earlier, allowing him to slipped both of them in smoothly to the last knuckle, feeling the velvety soft walls eagerly clench around him.

“Shit… ng, Sasuke…” panted Neji as his hole was stretched once again, loving the feeling of digits moving in and out as he tighten his grip on Sasuke’s waist, causing him to halt. He pressed Neji’s back against the wall, rubbing the growing erections against each other through the fabric.

“You’re still plenty loose, this is not going to take much at all,” said Sasuke as he licked behind his ear, breath tickling and sending shivers down the smaller man’s body. Sasuke could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his pants, making a wet spot on the tip that continued to spread as he kept grinding against the pinned man, while his fingers kept working the muscle rings of his asshole. As he added a third finger, Neji groaned, his panting increasing from the front and back assault the raven was generously giving him.

“Sasuke!” screamed Neji as the raven changed the angle and grazed his over-sensitized prostate, gripping his shoulders harder to keep him from losing his grip. The taller man fingered his gland a few more times before extracting his fingers. Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke pulled out a condom and ripped the wrapper with his teeth. Making sure Neji had a good grip while being sandwiched between him and the wall, he pulled out his engorged member, rolling on the condom with practiced ease. Slipping his hands back into the navy briefs, he pulled them down over Neji’s cheeks just enough to expose his awaiting hole. 

Aligning his erection at the entrance, Sasuke recaptured the smaller man’s lips. Neji moaned loudly into his mouth as he felt the shaft slowly breach the first ring. Feeling no pain, he loosened his grip on the raven’s hips and lowered his ass to swallow the rest of Sasuke’s cock. Once Sasuke was in all the way to the hilt, he gave Neji a few seconds to adjust, steading his breath.

“Fuuucck… Sasuke, you feel so good…” breathed the brunette, not feeling any discomfort at the intrusion. After a few more seconds, he felt the shaft withdraw to only snap back to be buried in him again. Letting out a satisfactory moan, Sasuke repeated the motion, this time pulling out a bit more and changing his angle to hit the prostate dead on.

“Oh my god! Ahh…!” moaned Neji, his voice rising as the current run through him each time the spot was stimulated; feeling the cold wall against his back and the hot man plowing into him brought him closer to the edge. After few minutes, Sasuke gripped his hips tighter as he increased his speed and brought him down to meet his thrusts, lifting his ass up and impaling him on his cock with every stroke, balls slapping against pale cheeks.

“Saasske!” screamed Neji, feeling himself spasm around the large member. A few more thrusts was all it took for his vision to fade and orgasm run through him as Sasuke continued to hit his prostate with each assault.

“Fuck.” Feeling the tight hole contract around him, Sasuke felt his sack tighten. He wrapped both arms around Neji’s waist and increased his speed, causing Neji to ride out the rest of his orgasm as the raven came hard for the second time that night.

After a few more thrusts, he kissed Neji who was still trying to catch his breath, feeling him spasm around his cock. With the last of his strength, he carried the spent man into the bedroom. Climbing under the blankets, Sasuke pulled Neji to his chest as he felt brunette’s breathing even out. 

“I’m going to miss this,” said Sasuke softly, closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

  

 

_...To be continued…_

 

There you have it, my first smut scene EVER!!! I hope it was up to your standards, sorry that it wasn’t our favorite two people, but this is ‘plot with smut’, not the other way around, so they can’t just jump into bed together, plus Naruto is straight, right?… or is he...? You’ll just have to wait to find out.

 

**Just so you know, your comments directly correlate with my motivated to get this story done in a timely fashion, otherwise I don’t see much point if I’m just writing this for myself. I didn’t realize how much those little things mattered until I was on the receiving end. **

**  
**

 


	3. Collision Course

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Please review to let me know your thoughts, and if you'd like me to continue this story.**

I don't own anyone, sadly.

 

**Chapter 3: Collision Course**

On Monday morning, Sasuke was in less than sunny mood. Even after spending a marvelous weekend with Neji, he was not excited to be back at work with nothing to look forward to on the weekends. Their rendezvous had to end due to Neji's prior commitment. Both were aware of the eventual expiration date of their casual relationship, but Neji had a wife to look forward to, while Sasuke…well, he had work. Which, at this moment, was becoming less fun every day.

_I better get some good news today, or I may finally set some poor idiot on fire_ , thought Sasuke as he glanced though his emails on his MacBook.

"Sasuke-sama, are you available to take a call?" asked Ino, peaking into the office through the partly opened door.

"Who is it?" _Maybe an idiot with a death wish? Please let it be so…_ Sasuke pleaded silently.

"It's Itachi-sama," replied the blond meekly, "Should I patch him through?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, _damn, too bad he is the devil himself, so fire won't work…well, I did manage to avoid him the whole weekend…_ thought the dark-haired man. "Fine," said Sasuke grimly before pushing a button on his phone.

"Little brother," the smooth low voice answered over the line.

"Itachi, what do I owe for the pleasure speaking to the ruler of underworld himself on such a fine morning," replied Sasuke dryly.

"And here I call bearing gifts…." said the coy voice. Sasuke could practically hear him grinning on the other line.

"If it has to do with taking over the Sacramento branch, this discussion can wait," replied Sasuke. Not interested in the conversation in the slightest, he started to rock his chair back and forth. Itachi has been bugging him about expanding his ownership to the west coast for the last 3 months, and he wasn't ready to make a decision until he finished some projects in New York.

"Actually, it's concerning the recent blemish to the company's reputation," replied Itachi, his voice not losing the hint of humor in it.

That got Sasuke's focus. Suigetsu was able to gather quite a bit of information on Rasengan Industries over the weekend, after he linked them to the new web browser. But, Itachi had ways of getting information that even startled Sasuke at times.

"If its about Kurama, I already know about the browser," replied Sasuke, not wanting to give away his interest in the topic.

"Tsk-Tsk, little brother, I said I called bearing gifts, not days old left-overs," said Itachi, almost sounding offended, but Sasuke knew better, so he just waited for his older brother to continue.

"As you know, Kurama is the new browser designed by Rasengan, its supposed to have most advance online security, yata yata yata…" continued Itachi, sounding disinterested in the public detail. "Kurama is also the name of the new face representing them. I know you've been trying to track down the company owner for the last 3 weeks without success."

Sasuke looked out over the city, not denying the fact. It was pointless to argue with Itachi, he knew what you were thinking even before you did.

"Well, little brother, how would you like to meet them face-to-face?" Sasuke could practically see the sinister smile on his brother's face, causing a shiver to run down his arms and hairs to stand up on the back of his neck. I _have a feeling that this is going to cost me my right kidney_ , thought Sasuke, _but Suigetsu sure isn't getting anywhere fast._

"Elaborate," said Sasuke trying to minimize his curiosity.

"I will tell you exactly where and when they will be next weekend, if you do me a favor," replied Itachi, knowing that he has won this even before he dialed his brother's number. "You have to promise me that after Christmas, you will seriously consider Sacramento. Also, I want to go with you." Itachi slipped the last part in on a whim. He didn't have anything planned since Deidara out of town. He was going to be bored anyways, so may as well take the opportunity to tease his little brother.

"This better be good," mumbled Sasuke, knowing he has lost this battle.

"It always is," the smiling voice replied over the phone. "Rasengan Industries is going to be doing a presentation at the Innovation Conference in Silicon Valley this weekend. In addition, on Saturday night, they are holding a debut gala to meet the public face of the company - Kurama," finished Itachi, giving his brother few seconds to process the information he just heard.

Sasuke sat with his elbows on the desk, fingers linked together in front of his lips. _Damn it Suigetsu! What the hell do I pay you for again_ , glared the raven at the speakerphone. Closing his eyes, and letting out a sigh, deal is a deal.

"Send me the details," was all Sasuke said before pushing the 'end call' button and summoning Ino.

 

~X~X~X~

San Francisco tech world was buzzing with excitement about this weekend's convention. By the end of the week, Naruto and his team have made all of the arrangement for their upcoming presentation and release party. On Friday night, introductory video presentations were planned for emerging companies such as Rasengan. On Saturday, an opening gala was scheduled for the board members and some 200 exclusively invited guests, making Kurama the star of the show, since he was going to be representing Rasengan. The amount of enthusiasm over the enigmatic redhead only increased over the week, making Naruto excitedly nervous over the prospect of appearing live.

Naruto made his way to the garage, slinging his weekend bag over his shoulder; he set the security system on the way out. Walking into the wide-open room, he eyed the cars parked on the shiny black lacquered surface. _It's been a while since I've taken Claire out, but Sakura may need some room, so I'll just take Killer B,_ thought Naruto as he grabbed the key fob off the hook and opened the garage door. Walking up to white BMW X6M, he opened the back door and tossed his bag into the back seat.

Getting inside and buckling the seatbelt, he switched his glasses to a pair of prescription aviators. Naruto choose to not wear his contacts today, in hopes that his regular glasses may disguise him a bit more. Not that anyone would know who he was since he stayed off the radar for almost a decade. Kurama looked completely different from him besides the height, skin tone, and eye color; and this was California after-all, so those features were common.

Pressing the start button, he felt the whole car come alive with excited vibrations, the engine purring. Nice, thought Naruto, Killer B was a pleasure to drive, especially for longer distances. The luxurious leather interior along with almost 600 horsepower gave him just enough thrill, while still being practical.

It was early in the morning and traffic was still light, allowing him to avoid most of the congestion. Making his way down the freeway he dialed Sakura over car system.

"Good morning, Naruto," answered the cheery voice.

"Good morning, Sakura. I am on my way and should be at your place in less than 15 minutes," said the blond as he switched lanes to pass another car.

"Sounds good. Can we stop by the café? I told the team I would pick up some coffee and donuts."

"Sure, I brought Killer B, so we should have plenty of room," said the blond, as he weaved in and out of light traffic.

"Great! I have a couple of bags, but I gave Sai my dress clothes to take along with yours." Sakura replied.

"I'll see you in a bit then," said Naruto, pushing the end call button after his assistant said bye. Within 10 minutes, the white sporty-looking SUV pulled up to the large brick house on the outskirts of San Francisco.

"We're going to make great time in B," said the pink haired woman as she stepped out of the front door, and locking it behind her.

"You bet cha, she's not Claire, but if traffic is good, we'll get there in no time," said the blond, getting out of the car and taking a bag from Sakura.

"I'm really looking forward to this weekend," smiled the girl, "We have a kick-ass presentation and you are going to be fantastic at the gala, I just know it!"

"Thanks, I'm kind of nervous about Saturday. After a decade of being behind the scenes, it will be strange to be out in the light," said the blond as he pulled out of the neighborhood.

"But it won't be you completely, it will be Kurama, so use this as a step toward getting out there eventually. You won't stay a secret indefinitely," said the pretty woman, as she looked out the window at the passing by trees and houses.

"I know. This will be good practice for how to act in public, because we all know that my personality is not exactly professional all the time," replied the blond, glancing at his passenger and grinning a toothy smile.

"Amen to that," said Sakura, rolling her eyes and smiling back. The rest of the drive was uneventful, talking about the plans ahead and making sure they had everything. Within 25 minutes, they made it to the café near the hotel.

One large box of donuts later and seven cups of coffee in a carrier, they were on their way to the Four Seasons Hotel, where this weekend's conference was taking place. Sound of Sakura's phone interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" asked the pink-haired passenger, putting him on speakerphone.

"Hey, Sakura, have you guys left San Fran yet?" asked Kiba on the other line.

"Yeah, we are 2 min away from the hotel."

"Shit… We left an adapter for the projector at the office, and all of us are here already," replied the deflated voice.

"Darn. OK, one of us can go and get, don't worry. Is it in that box in media room?" asked the assistant, biting her thumb. They still had plenty of time before their presentation, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Thanks Sakura. Yes, it should be in a box on the table," replied Kiba, sounding much more cheerful now.

Hanging up the phone, Sakura looked at the coffee and donuts in the back seat.

"There is no point in both of us driving all the way back. And you need to check out the other presenters while we have the time. Mind if I take B and go get it?" asked Sakura.

"That's true, and I don't mind, but are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked the blond as he pulled up to the building.

"No, you go ahead. Could you take the coffee and donuts though?"

"Sure," said Naruto as he switched his glasses.

"Wow, I've never seen you in glasses, do you usually wear contacts?" asked Sakura, as she eyed the stylish black frames that perched on his nose.

"Yeah, but I figured they may help me blend in. And I'm overdue for a haircut, but it should be fine since Kurama will have a wig." said the blond sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"They look good, make your eyes stand out even more." Sakura opened the door and got out of the car.

"Thanks," replied Naruto, a light blush tinting his cheeks, the blond was not great at accepting compliments and got embarrassed easily. He hoped that playing Kurama would improve his self-esteem. As accomplished as he was in his professional life, having so many failed relationships takes a toll on a person's confidence.

The blond got out of the car, grabbed his leather messenger bag that held his laptop, and put on his lanyard with the company tag on it. Walking over to the other side, he got the box of donuts and Sakura stacked the two drink carriers side by side. Lucky for him the box was large and sturdy, allowing him to balance the coffee on it easily. Saying his goodbyes to Sakura as she got in the driver's seat and adjusted the settings to fit her smaller frame, he made his way toward the large upscale hotel.

 

~X~X~X~

Sasuke walked along side Itachi down the long carpeted hallway of the Four Seasons hotel, dressed in dark blue pair of dress pants and a light blue shirt with a narrow designer tie. His brother was able to get his hand on much sought after tickets to the event, as well as room to share at the sold-out hotel. Something about a recent purchase of a company that was supposed to present at the conference, but their product didn't deliver, so the company was sold off to the highest bidder - Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke didn't care about how, as much as he cared about laying his eyes on his new competition in person, because god forbid he wasn't going to trust anyone else to not screw up again.

"When is your flight back, otouto?" asked the longhaired older version of the raven.

"Sunday afternoon," replied the younger Uchiha.

"What would you say about having brunch with me on Sunday?" asked Itachi while they made their way down another hallway. The place was starting to fill with visitors as they got closer to the center of the event.

"I have a feeling, that if I say no, I'm going to regret it even more than the pleasure of your company," replied Sasuke, earning a smirk from his brother.

"Who do you take me for?" asked Itachi, trying to sound offended. "But you're right," said the handsome man. Continuing their trek through the hotel, they noticed some familiar faces from the industry, but it was mostly filled with hipster and geeky looking nerds, and quite a few girls that were increasingly becoming more accepted in the tech world.

Rounding another corner, while trying to avoid a cart filled with AV equipment, Sasuke realized too late that directly around the turn, a tall blond was looking at his phone while attempting to balance a large box with cups of coffee on top.

"Shit!" without enough time to avoid the tall man, raven collided with the broad chest, box of donuts and cups of warm liquid spilling all over the blond, knocking him back on his ass. At the last second, before Sasuke fell on top of the coffee drenched man, Itachi grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.

"Ouch," said the blond, looking over himself as the coffee seeped into his shirt and sweater vest. As he looked up to see who collided with him, his face froze. In front of him, it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the last person on Earth he expected to find glaring at him while wiping coffee off his sleeve.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, how did he manage to run into some fool and get coffee all over himself. Still fuming, he looked down at the offending man, his eyes froze on the stunned face of a handsome blond. His face was flushed, mouth frozen in an inaudible syllable, and those stunning blue eyes were wide behind the dark framed glasses that fell low his nose, shock playing out all over his whiskered features.

Recognition washed over Sasuke. _I know this idiot…his name is… fishcake or something…_ thought the raven, as he studied the blond who was soaked through with coffee, donuts littering the floor around him. Based on his reaction, the man recognized him as well.

The raven's eyes narrowed, "Oi, Dobe, you ok?" asked the raven, after the blond didn't move for another few seconds.

Shaking his head, to try and clear his mind from the daze, he adjusted his glasses and looked around at the mess they've made.

"Yeah, I'll live, but my shirt won't," the blond replied looking down, his mind finally getting over the shock of seeing Sasuke after nearly a decade. _How did I end up on my ass in front of him, again? FML!_ An outstretched hand came into his line of sight. Following up the slender wrist, over the coffee stained shirt, he was caught in the magnetic midnight gaze of one of the world's most powerful man. A small smirk graced the handsome features of the ice prince.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Dobe," said the raven with a small smile.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, for reasons beyond the surprise of his brother knowing this person. Sasuke rarely acted less than frigid toward anyone, a smile and a kind gesture, _well this is very unusual_ , thought the longhaired Uchiha as he eyed the blond.

Naruto grasped the offered hand, pulling himself up while looking over the dark-haired man. _He looks even more handsome than I remember,_ thought the blond, _what the… what's with that again, must be the pale girly Uchiha skin._ The blond's blush deepened as he let go of the hand the moment he was up.

"And who is this, little brother," stepping around the raven, Naruto saw the other man, who he recognized as Itachi Uchiha. _Greaaaat, I get to embarrass myself in front of both of them this time._

"This is ….. Naruto was it?" replied Sasuke, eyeing the blond, not exactly able to recall all of the details of their last encounter. Some years ago, he remembered finding the blond lounging in his office, and after some harsh words between them, he fired the poor sap. The blond was quite upset, and promised him that he'd regret his decision. Looking over the tall man in front of him, Sasuke's eyes landed on the tag attached to the lanyard. Realization ran through him like a lightning bolt as soon as he saw the swirls, _interesting… this may turn out even easier than I expected._

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Teme here, fired me from Uchiha Corp about 10 years ago," said the blond while looking over at Itachi, and missing the calculating look that passed over the raven's eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm Itachi Uchiha," replied the other man, extending his hand to the handsome blond.

"Just call me Naruto," replied the still soaked man, smiling brightly. It's not every day you get to meet people of such caliber, as much as he wanted this, he did wish it happened under more dignifying circumstances. "Darn it, Sakura just left with my bag," said the blond as he tried to shake some of the powered sugar off his sweater.

"We're staying at this hotel, I can lend you a shirt until yours can get dry cleaned," said Sasuke looking at the blond.

Itachi nearly fainted from shock. _What's going on here? Sasuke hasn't bit his head off for making a mess out of him, and he is offering him clothes… What am I missing?_ Itachi looked between his brother and the blond, who was almost an inch taller than the raven. Looking down the stained torso, he saw the tag, his eyes narrowed. _I see what you're playing at little brother, very clever._

Naruto froze once again, looking into the dark pools of the man before him. This is not the reaction I would have expected from Sasuke Uchiha. But, I don't have a lot of options, no one in our group is my size anyways, and I think I can fit in his clothes, thought the blond while eyeing the raven.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it, but are you sure?" smiled the blond while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no problem," replied the raven, turning around and making his way down to the elevators.

Naruto looked at the mess he made on the floor, not wanting to leave it for someone else to take care of.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have someone come and get this cleaned up," said Itachi, after noticing the concerned look the blond had as he eyed the cups and donuts all over the floor.

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha," nodded Naruto.

"Just Itachi. It's no problem, just go get cleaned up." Itachi waved him off as he pulled out his cell phone. The blond nodded and jogged over to where Sasuke just stepped into the elevator, holding the door for him.

"Thanks," said the blond, getting into the compact room.

"Hn," replied Sasuke dismissively, pushing the 32 on the panel. After a few floors of silence, the blond decided to speak.

"What a surprise seeing you here," said Naruto as looked at he reflection in the mirror. Noticing the dark eyes following his as the raven leaned back against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Same to you. I see you were able to find a more suitable place for your… talents," said Sasuke smugly. Looking over the blond again, getting a good view of the broad shoulders, narrow waist, and well fitting dark blue jeans.

Noticing the shifting gaze, a shiver ran down Naruto's back, as if it was following the appreciating look he was receiving from the usually emotionless man. He was surprised by the glint of something else in those dark eyes.

Clearing his throat, and hoping that his face didn't heat up any more that it already has, he turned toward the raven and stepped back, leaning against the adjacent wall.

"This side of the country suited my personality better. I'm surprised you actually remember me," said the blond, looking over the handsome face of his ex-boss.

"You made quite an impression that night," smirked the stoic black-haired man, as he reaffirmed his gaze into the deep blue orbs.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, unused to receiving such intense looks from a man. Folding his arms over his chest, he took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders. _No need to be nervous, we're on even ground now, even if he doesn't know that, I do_ , thought Naruto. His features relaxed and his eyes taking on their calm shape. Looking back at the raven as the doors opened, he motioned to Sasuke - 'after you'.

Letting the man lead the way down the hallway to the room, Naruto assessed the man before him. He was just about as tall as he remembered, same cocky attitude, but had less arrogant air around him, and he was still just as breathtakingly beautiful. S _eriously, what is wrong with me? I think I may have hit my head, again._ Dismissing any further thoughts on the subject, he followed the man a few more feet before they reached his hotel room.

The brothers checked into the hotel late last night, not wanting to drive from Sacramento early in the morning, so Sasuke just ended up flying into the nearby airport where Itachi picked him up. Turning on the light of the spacious suite that housed two king size beds, a large flat screen and all the other amenities needed, the raven walked over to his side of the closet.

"I'm guessing you're close to my size," said Sasuke as he looked over neatly pressed dress shirts.

"I'm sure I can make-do with whatever," replied Naruto, setting his leather bag on the chair next to the bed.

Sasuke came back with a dark teal shirt, handing it to the blond. "Give me your vest, I'll soak it in the sink before the stains set in."

"Thanks," said Naruto, pulling the sweater vest over his head and handing it to the raven. _He is being unusually nice, I have a feeling this may not be just an innocent gesture of kindness,_ thought the blond, just as his hands ran over his lanyard. _Ah, I see. He must have seen my tag. Well, two can play at this game, I'm not surprised to find Uchiha here, makes sense to use direct approach to find us, since other ways have failed thus far._ Taking off his tag and stuffing it into his bag, the blond turned towards the headboard and unbuttoned his dress shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders.

In the bathroom, Sasuke dried his hands after soaking the sweater in cool soapy water. Walking into the room at the exact moment the blond slipped off his soiled shirt. Sasuke stilled, his mouth going dry at the sight before him. The strong back muscles rippled with each movement, accentuating the toned shoulders and arms. Tan skin looked velvet-smooth with no tan lines in sight, as his eyes roamed down to the narrow hips where he could see two dimples adoring his lower back. Dark blue jeans hugged the muscular ass, with black belt accentuating the cut hips. _Maybe he could be useful for more than just information…._ thought Sasuke, as he leaned back against the doorframe to appreciate the view before him.

As Naruto put on Sasuke's shirt, noting it fit well in most places, but a bit tight around his shoulders and biceps, he glanced behind him to see the raven studying him intently with a small smirk on his lips.

"Enjoying the show?" asked the blond with a glint of humor after buttoning up the last button. Crossing his strong arms over his chest, the fabric straining against his muscles slightly, he assumed a relaxed stance as he watched the other man.

"Hn," the raven pushed off the wall and walked to his closet. When he came back, Naruto noticed a new belt in his hand.

"Your belt doesn't coordinate with the shirt color now," said the raven, as he got closer to the blond, stopping only a foot away and locking his gaze with him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the dark-haired man before him.

Keeping his eyes on the sea blue irises, the raven reached across the distance with one hand, threaded his finger through the belt flap, and unbuckled the clasp. Naruto held his gaze, feeling his face heat up, but refusing to back away, he stayed still as the raven undressed him. Hearing the loud swoosh and feeling the friction as his belt slid out of his jeans, Naruto sucked in an involuntary breath when the leather hit the floor with a heavy thud, but remained motionless.

Sasuke smirked at the response and took a small step forward, now just inches away from the tan statue. Hooking a long pale finger in a belt hoop, he threaded his light brown leather belt through the slot. As he continued the same treatment with each hoop, he stepped another inch closer to reach around his waist, almost leaning against the tall man. The raven inhaled the masculine scent, which has been mostly masked by the coffee that permeated his clothes earlier. As the pheromones reached his senses, his pupils dilated slightly, urging another small gasp from the blond. Sasuke closed his eyes, taking another deep breath in, letting the other's scent wash over him, feeling a tremor run through the blond.

Opening his eyes, he could see the hooded, glazed-over blue eyes looking back at him, as he finished looping the belt through his dark blue jeans. He grasped the ends with both hands, pulling on the leather to make it the right length, feeling the resistance as it slid across Naruto's hips. Completing his task, he buckled the belt, but didn't let go. Naruto's breath hitched. Sasuke grasped the buckle, his fingers curling just inside the front of Naruto's jeans, as he pulled the blond closer, their faces practically touching.

"Have dinner with me tonight," said the raven, his minty breath washing over the dazed blond.

"W…what?" Naruto replied in a low rough voice, his brain not keeping up with the current situation. All he knew is that one second he was putting on his shirt, then the next he felt like he was being undressed by the handsome raven before him, in reality he was now safely secured in his pants. But at this moment, he felt anything but safe. Naruto felt like he was caught in the mesmerizing gaze of a cobra, ready to strike at any second. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his body ready to fight, flight, or fuck, and at this point he wasn't sure which one he would prefer.

As his brain fuzziness cleared somewhat he asked, "Why?" still holding the raven's gaze, but slowly coming out of his trance.

"As an apology for drenching you in coffee and powdered sugar," replied the raven, his voice low and husky.

The back of Naruto's mind told him that he was not functioning on all cylinders at this time, and he should probably reject the offer. Not only Sasuke was dangerous competition, the blond himself realized that he was responding to him in way that he hasn't before, ever. He was always straight and never had any lewd thoughts toward the same sex, except for that night 10 years ago. He knew that when it came to the Uchiha, his mind didn't always stay on straight and narrow. Not that he'd switch his orientation just because he found the man attractive. Looks were never the main factor when it came to his relationships.

"Sure," replied the blond, getting his voice back and stepping out of the other man's reach.

Raven took a step back and turned around, walking over to the bed and collecting Naruto's clothes.

"What time should I pick you up?" asked Sasuke, as he folded the shirt and put it in a paper laundry bag.

Naruto took a few seconds to think over the evening plans. His company was presenting at 7, which should last about half hour. If everything went well, they'll go out for drinks to celebrate, or if it doesn't go well, either way. He planned to give them the rest of the night off, since the gala won't be starting till 7:30 tomorrow night, giving them plenty of time to sleep if they go out and party. Kurama would have to start getting ready around 5, so late evening wouldn't effect him much either as long as he was back in his hotel room by 1 am.

"How about 9 pm, you can pick me up at the Bridgestone bar," said Naruto as he stepped toward the bathroom to get his sweater.

"Don't worry about it, I'll bring your things with me when I pick you up," said Sasuke.

"Alright, thank you," said the blond, eyeing the raven. I _t's amazing how 10 years can change a man_ , thought Naruto, as he picked up his bag and slung it over his head. _But, I'll need to keep my guard up, because I have a feeling he is trying to play me_ , thought Naruto as he walked toward the door.

Giving Sasuke one last look over his shoulder, "See you at 9," said the taller man, opening the door and walking out into the hallway, letting the door shut behind him. Leaning on the wall next to the room, he took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. _Well, that was unexpected,_ thought the blond as he pushed off the wall and made his way to the conference.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke adjusted his jeans. _Damn, I feel like a need a cigarette_ , thought the raven as he ran his hand through his hair. Pulling out his phone, he texted Itachi that the coast was clear, knowing that his brother was probably hovering somewhere near by. His guess was correct, since the door handle turned about 30 seconds after he pressed send.

Itachi walked through the door, taking in his brother's slightly flushed appearance.

"My-my, Sasuke, did you find yourself a toy for your visit?" asked his amused brother.

"Something like that," replied the raven dryly, not enjoying having Itachi all in his business.

"So did you find out anything useful about his connection to Rasengan?"

"No. Not yet." replied Sasuke, "But we're having dinner tonight, so I'm sure I'll find out plenty then."

"I'm impressed, and quick thinking about getting him out of his clothes," smirked Itachi, giving his brother a wink.

"Don't get too excited, I'm pretty sure he is straight," said Sasuke, thinking back on their encounter and the blond's lack of substantial response. On the other hand, he had a feeling that Naruto wasn't opposed to some attention from him, since he didn't push him away or punch him.

"Well, then you have your work cut out for you," said Itachi matter-of-factly.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a small smile gracing his lips.

 

~X~X~X~

After couple of hours, their booth was ready. Naruto and his team were eating lunch that the blond had delivered for them, since his earlier attempts to bring food failed so spectacularly. Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shino were there for the booth and presentation part of the event. Sai, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, were coming tomorrow for the gala.

Naruto stayed mostly in the back of the booth, managing the video up on the big flat screen TV for viewers to check out. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he just observed from the back as his team talked to the visitors and explained the nuances of the new browsing platform. He was impressed with how well they handle the tough questions, but not surprised. These guys have been with him for years, Sai being the newest member since they needed a creative director for the campaign. Over the next couple of hours, they accumulated quite a crowd. Many technical questions that pertained to the base algorithms of the program and such sometimes became overshadowed by the persistent questions about whether or not Kurama was here.

After couple of hours of constant flow of people, things finally settled down. Looking up over his glasses, Naruto immediately recognized the midnight hair approaching the booth. Sasuke and Itachi finally saw an opening when the group wasn't being accosted by techies. As the group looked at the two brothers, each set of eyes widened, except for Shika, he remained bored as ever, and probably Shino's but you'd never know since he never takes his sunglasses off.

Sakura blushed as soon as she saw the duo approach, while Kiba became annoyed after getting over the initial shock of seeing the Uchiha in person. Lee continued to talk excitedly to a visitor on the side of the booth, not noticing the chilling presence approaching them.

"I better take this," said Shikamaru in a bored tone, knowing that these two are not to be trifled with. Naruto watched from his perch on the bar stool as the brothers came up, Sasuke looked up at him. Naruto lowered his gaze, pretending to type something on his laptop to seem busy.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you two on this fine day," said Shika in a flat tone.

"I'm assuming you know who we are, so we were hoping you would return the favor. We would like to speak to the owner of your company, it seems we are having a challenge tracking them down," replied Itachi.

He knew full well that the reason for their failure was because Rasengan was purposely trying to conceal all traces of the mystery man or woman, and quite successfully, he may add. Under normal circumstances, Itachi would have known the information he needed within a day, but unlike his previous competition, this group had some very skilled people in it.

"I'm going to take that as a complement, it's not often someone outsmarts the Uchiha," replied Shikamaru with small amount of amusement in his voice.

"Take it as you please, eventually we will obtain the information we seek," replied Itachi, purposely not looking up at the blond in the back.

"Well, since you put it that way…" relied Shika, closing his eyes. He knew they were going to figure out they were here, even if he just recently updated their name on the registry for the conference, hoping to stay under the radar as long as possible.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, I am the vice-president of Rasengan Industries. As for our founder, they wish to remain anonymous for the time being." The brunette was willing to divulge some information, just to make these two calm the fuck down, the number of daily hacks that tried to get through their firewalls was becoming annoying, and he had feeling that most of them were tied to Uchiha Industries.

"I see. Then how about I ask you a few technical questions," asked Itachi, while Sasuke stayed back and studied the information provided on the posters and video.

The raven glanced over at the blond, who was still busy looking down at this computer. This gave him a good view of the tall man. His blond hair was still a bit disorganized, but much shorter than at their first meeting almost 10 years ago. His glasses seated high on his straight nose, framing the amazing blue eyes that he still remembered to this day. There wasn't many similarities left besides his eye color and the whisker marks on his cheeks, even his hair color seems brighter, more sunny. The blond was no longer tall, gangly, and pale. He could see the musculature that had been accumulating after years of work, leaving a lean, toned man with power behind him. His gaze was focused, but his posture relaxed.

Averting his eyes to another poster, Sasuke made his way around the room, but not before his gaze was caught by Shikamaru and Itachi, but both chose not to comment on the matter. After a few more minutes of questions, Itachi was satisfied that he got everything he could out of the VP. Shikamaru on the other hand didn't divulge much more than will be publically available within the next few days. Knowing what the Uchiha could do with any information he gave out, he made sure that they wouldn't be outplayed by the brothers.

Thanking the team for answering their questions, Itachi and Sasuke made their way out. Before getting completely out of sight, Sasuke looked over at Naruto, whose eyes were trained right on him. Their eyes met, and Sasuke smirked, nodding a small goodbye on his way out. Everyone caught that look.

In unison, all heads turned to Naruto, raised eyebrows and open mouths voiced the silent question.

"What the fuck was that about?" asked Kiba in a disbelieving voice.

Naruto chuckled slightly, rubbing the back on his head, "Nothing?" he tried.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It looks like the little Uchiha has his eye on our blondie," said Shikamaru in a bored voice.

"What!? Why?" yelled Kiba. "I thought you guys haven't seen each other in a decade, and last time he was a total doucherocket! Plus, what do you mean 'eye on him', I thought he was straight, like Naruto."

"Oh, please," replied Shika incredulously.

"Well, I kind of ran into him this morning…. and he spilled coffee all over me. And he wanted to apologize, so he is buying me dinner," said Naruto almost in in audible voice.

Well this was a surprise even for Shikamaru, but it did explain all the thirsty looks the younger Uchiha was sending his boss's way. _Good luck climbing up that tree, Uchiha, that boy is oblivious_ , thought the brunette as he decided to tune out the rest of the shouts that came from the team. None of his business, Naruto knew what he was doing, otherwise he wouldn't be where he is now with less than 15 people knowing his real identity, and that takes skill. Leaving the tent he heard Sakura shout: "So does that mean that you're wearing Sasuke's shirt?!" Shikamaru chuckled to himself, t _his just became more interesting, but still troublesome._

 

_...to be continued..._

Soooo? :-} 

 


	4. Catching Prey

 

 

 

**Surprise! 2 chapters for 1 update...**

**Chapter 4: Catching Prey**

After the initial shock wore off his team, Naruto was able to escape up to his room with only one button missing off his shirt. Between Kiba trying to shake some sense into him and Sakura trying to shake him out of his shirt, he had about enough. After 10 minutes of grilling, he had to politely remind his team that he was a big boy and could take care of himself. Yes, he knew that Sasuke had ulterior motives, but so did he. He wasn't a fool, he needed to know his competition, and there is only so much one can learn about a man from a few magazine articles.

Walking out of the elevator on the 24th floor, he took out his key card and let himself in. He had couple of hours before the presentation, so he might as well relax and get ready. Wanting a shower to get rid of any lingering coffee smell, he took off Sasuke's shirt, putting it on the edge of the bed. _I'll have to get it cleaned and sent up to him tomorrow_. _I wonder if he'll be at the gala_ , Naruto mused as he continued to undress.

He noticed that anytime he was left alone without a task, his mind would default to thinking about the raven. He was preparing for tonight's encounter. They both had something to gain from this, but he had to be careful not to slip and reveal his identity. Therefore, for now, he will play the part of the software engineer working for Rasengan.

Stepping under the spray, he let the warm water flow over him, taking the stress and coffee scent remains down the drain. Putting his hands on the wall in front of him, he let his mind wonder over today's events. This morning's encounter with the raven was surprising, but not as surprising as the thoughts he had while in the dark-haired man's company. Naruto has always considered himself to be straight, and never deviated off that path. The only time he remembered finding another male attractive was over 9 years ago, also in the presence of the same ice prince. At the time, he was too worked up to think about it clearly, blaming his state of agitation and his mind crossing the wires wrong.

Now, however, he had time to analyze what he was feeling. He will admit to himself that he found the other man attractive. However, that has never been the driving force for him, appearances can be deceiving, beauty that was only skin deep held no interest to him. He did admire the man's intellect, and the way he carried himself was a desired trait. Sasuke also didn't seem as 'bastardly' as the last time they met. _Maybe he really has changed_. So, he was beautiful, smart, and at least thoughtful, since he did get him a shirt and is getting his clothes cleaned. Nevertheless, he was a man. _Which means: he has a penis_. Naruto opened is eyes and looked down at his naked form.

"Well, it looks like you aren't exactly protesting," chuckled Naruto as he looked down at his semi-hard state.

Having plenty of time, and wanting to try a little experiment, he washed his hair quickly. Then, he opened a bottle of soap and squirted some in his palm. Leathering up the foam and spread the suds over his body, starting at his neck, he made his way down his arms, chest, and abs. Enjoying the smell of bergamot scented body wash, his senses relaxed even more. Letting his hands trail down his toned stomach, he could feel the muscles twitch as he got closer to his cock, which was standing ready for attention.

Naruto let his mind wonder, going over images in his mind, sometimes locking onto the soul consuming midnight eyes as he pumped his shaft. Every time he thought of the raven, his cock would pulsate to the rhythm of his hand, as if urging him on to keep his mind on the prince. Continuing with that train of thought, he imagined how Sasuke would look taking that belt off of him, instead of putting it on; how his hands would feel as they took off his shirt, and how it would feel to have him grind their hips together while he kissed him. Pleasure shot through him, letting out a low moan, he spilled his seed all over the tiles. Pumping his cock a few more times to get the last of his cum, he rinsed his body and turned off the water.

_Well that answers the question if I can even get it up for the guy, I think. But I'm not sure overcoming mental barriers that have been there for over 30 years is even possible,_ thought Naruto as he walked out of the bath and laid down on the bed, covering himself with heavy blankets. He had just enough time to take a short nap, setting an alarm on his phone, he fell asleep within a few minutes.

 

~X~X~X~

The presentation was a success. Rasengan had a video of the soon to be released browser in action, showing different features that made it stand out from the competition. The browser itself was designed beautifully and user friendly. Kurama's faced graced several pages, his strong but elegant features complementing the new software perfectly. Naruto stayed out of the spotlight, letting Shika and Kiba run the presentation and the Q&A after.

Just after 8 pm, the whole team made their way to the Bridgestone, a local bar a few blocks from the hotel. Everyone seemed pleased with how the presentation went, and were in the mood to decompress after a hectic day. Naruto bought the first two rounds of drinks, thanking everyone for their hard work.

"You guys were great today, I'm very proud of you! Tomorrow is my turn to go to work, so wish me luck! A toast to not falling down the stairs and that my hair stays on!" chuckled Naruto as he held up his beer. The team cheered to their boss.

Shikamaru walked up to the blond. "So, what time are you meeting the Uchiha?" asked the brown-haired man.

Naruto looked at his watch, "He is picking me up in about 20 minutes," replied the blond, taking another drink of his beer. He was going to have to be extra cautious with the alcohol tonight, no reason to put himself at a disadvantage against the raven.

"I'm not going to tell you to be careful, because you realize that already. But, make sure to think twice about what's most important to you," said the brunette, he only wished what was best for Naruto, and that man deserved to be happy. Whether it was running a multi-billion dollar company, or finding someone to match his strength, he hoped that Naruto would find a way to have both.

"Thanks, Shika," replied the blond, patting the shorter man on the shoulder. The brunette man gave him a nod, and made his way to the others. Naruto talked to the group for a few more minutes, before excusing himself to the restroom.

Washing his hands after finishing his business, he looked at himself in the mirror, once again realizing that he needed a haircut. He tried to style his wild blond hair in some sort of semblance of order, but only partly succeeded. He kept his black frames, giving his expressive eyes some cover. He chose to wear a white collared shirt under a navy blazer, since he was out of the spotlight, he ditched the tie. Sporting another pair of straight cut dark blue jeans that hugged his thighs and hips, he completed his outfit with a pair of light brown oxfords that faded to darker brown at the tips, making his 13 size shoe look a bit longer, but still proportional for such a tall man. He received several complements from the female bar patrons, so he hoped that wherever they went to dinner, he was dressed appropriately. He hated to wear dress pants and went with the more casual look any time the occasion allowed. Looking at his watch, he had 3 minutes before Sasuke was supposed to come pick him up.

Naruto walked by the partying group, and waved his goodbyes. His team wished him luck and Kiba tossed a condom at him, which the blond expertly caught and flung it right back, nailing the brunette in the forehead.

At exactly 9 pm, Naruto walked out of the crowded bar feeling a little nervous, but excited to spend more time with the raven. Right next to the curb was a sleek black Bentley Mulsanne, with a tall dark-haired man leaning against the back door. The blond looked over the figure dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a grey blazer with a black collard shirt, also forgoing the tie. _Ok, Naruto, got to keep your head in the game_ , thought the blond as he approached Sasuke.

The raven looked up at the man, his eyes roaming down the tall frame, appreciating the semi-casual look Naruto was sporting. The white shirt complemented the tan skin, and the dark blue of his jacket made his eyes stand out even more behind the dark framed glasses. His hair was almost just as wild as this morning, but some styling attempts were made, giving it a bit of direction. He was still wearing Sasuke's belt, which matched his shoes well. That gave Sasuke a little pause, he liked seeing the blond wearing his clothes… _hmm… need to stay focused, playtime will be later_. Bringing his eyes back up to the blond's face, he gave him a small smile as he pushed off the black car.

Walking up to the raven, the blond extended his hand.  
"Sasuke," said the blond, grasping the pale hand in a strong handshake. The warmth radiating from the raven contrasted with the cool evening air.

"Naruto. Ready to go?" said Sasuke, letting go of the tan hand and opening the back door for the blond. Naruto nodded, getting in to the luxurious black car, soft Napa leather feeling nice against his palms. Sasuke closed the door behind him and walked around the other side, getting into the back seat next to his companion. A driver was seated behind the wheel, waiting for the two to get settled.

"We're ready," said Sasuke to the driver.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto as they pulled away from the curb.

"It's a surprise," said the raven, corner of his lips rising up in a smirk while eyeing the blond.

"I love surprises! But, I hope you're not just going to kidnap me to try and get information out of me," replied the blond, smirking at his companion.

_That's an interesting thought_ , the raven faced the front without replying, but his smirk turned into a rare smile. Naruto looked at the man, that smile made his heart rate speed up a bit. _Maybe that's not such a terrible idea,_ thought the blond _._

"Did you enjoy the presentation?" Naruto assumed the two Uchiha were there to gather as much information on Rasengan Industries as they could, so missing it would have been foolish.

"Yes, it was quite informative," replied Sasuke as he looked over the other man.

"Well, as long as you didn't come all this way for nothing," grinned Naruto; being aware that Sasuke's base of operations was in New York.

"It has been quite a pain to track any of you down, but it looks like your illusive owner still remains out of our reach."

"Well, he does like to stay out of the public eye," said Naruto nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

_Ah, at least I know it's a 'he' now_ , thought Sasuke, curious about how much information he'll be able extract from the blond.

"I am impressed with the campaign you guys were able to come up with, its quite eye catching," said Sasuke. Naruto kept looking at the tall buildings as they passed.

"I'm sure you're aware of the enormous picture of Kurama right outside my office," continued Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't help the blush from spreading across his cheeks; fortunately, it was dark outside, so he doubted Sasuke could see it.

"Well lucky you then," smiled the blond in a toothy grin, "Many people would be willing pay a lot of money for such view, according to our latest media poll."

"Yes, he is quite striking," said Sasuke while facing forward, not noticing the blush that was about to set Naruto's face on fire. Fortunately for the blond, they pulled up to the in front of a large glass building.

Sasuke got out of the car and walked around it, opening Naruto's door and offering him a hand. The blond looked up at the dark eyes skeptically. _Out of the two of us, I'm definitely should be the one opening doors,_ thought Naruto as he looked at the offered hand. Accepting it none the less, he held it in a firm grip as he stepped out of the car, stretching out to his full height, which made him tower over the raven slightly.

"Are you always this nice when you apologize?" asked Naruto, narrowing his eyes, still grasping the offered hand.

"Only when my dates are as interesting as you," replied Sasuke, using his index finger to caress the inside Naruto's wrist, making a shiver run up the blond's arm at the contact.

"You know I'm straight, right?" asked Naruto, still not letting go of the warm hand.

"I know," smirked Sasuke, finally breaking the contact between them. With a final glance, he turned around and headed inside the beautiful building.

Naruto stayed still for a few seconds, trying to dispel the shudder he received from the short amount of contact. _Man, what is up with me when it comes to that guy_ , mused Naruto as he shook his head and followed the raven inside.

Stepping through the elegant doors and making their way into the near-by elevator, Sasuke pushed the button for the top floor, making them sail upwards smoothly. Naruto stole a glance at the stoic man beside him; _he is taking being rejected pretty well_ , thought the blond. The elevator came to a stop, and the two men stepped out into the dark colored hallway, turning left and approaching the open set of doors guarded by the host in a suit.

"Good evening, gentleman. Welcome to The Argonaut," said the handsome brunette.

"Reservations for Sasuke Uchiha," replied the raven.

"Of coarse Mr. Uchiha, you're table is ready. Please follow Emery," said the brunette, just as a blond girl came around the entryway.  
"Pleasure to meet you both, please follow me," said the petite girl as she led them through the dimly lit restaurant. It was elegantly decorated, and had a stunning view of the bay on one side and the city on the other, lights twinkling in the distance. Their table was tucked away from most of the diners, giving them a sense of privacy.

"It's beautiful," said the blond as he walked up to the window, looking over the picturesque landscape. Sasuke stepped up next him looking at the view, then at his dinner date.

"Yes it is," said the raven, still looking at the blond. Walking back to the table, he pulled out a chair for him. Naruto turned around, looked at the chair and rolled his eyes. _He is something else_. Taking his seat, he thanked the raven. The pretty blond hostess handed them the leather-covered menus, and let them know that their waitress will be right with them.

"This is a very nice place," said Naruto, looking around as he opened his menu. "I usually don't go to such upscale restaurants."

"Thank you, I hoped you would like it," replied the raven. Assuming what he knew about Naruto, based on this morning's interaction of seeing him carrying coffee and donuts for Rasengan team and staying quite at the booth and presentation, he deduced that the blond was not very high on the totem poll in the company. Therefore, he probably didn't get the chance to eat at Michelin Star restaurants very often, not on a programmer's salary.

"Would you like some wine?" asked Sasuke while checking out the drink menu.

"Sure, you pick," said Naruto, smiling at the raven.

When the sommelier stopped by their table, Sasuke ordered a bottle of white wine. Taking a couple of minutes to look over the menus, they placed an order for a few appetizers and their entrées.

"So Naruto, tell me about what happened after the first time we met. You seem to be doing well, California has been good to you," said the raven as his eyes trailed down to the blond's open collar, showing off a sliver of tan skin standing out against the white shirt.

"You could say that," chuckled Naruto. _If you only knew_. "After you 'verbally' handed me my ass, I did some soul searching on what I wanted out of life. After moving a few times, California seemed like the right place. What about you?" asked the blond, not wanting to keep the conversation on him for too long, in case he managed to slip up.

"I continued with the Uchiha Corporation, not that I had much choice, since it's pretty much a life-time membership, hence the name of the company," said the raven with a smirk.

"How are you liking California so far?" asked the blond, taking a drink of his wine as he eyed the man across from him. Sasuke looked good tonight, and his company has been very pleasant. If Naruto wasn't straight, he would be in big trouble.

"It's been very… stimulating so far," answered the black-haired man, his eyes heating in the dim light.

Naruto almost choked on his wine, but managed to hold it together. The sultry look Sasuke was giving him could melt the table. _Damn_. Clearing his throat, he reached for a piece of bread, trying to break the spellbinding Uchiha gaze.

"Well, I'm assuming you didn't ask me out to swoon me off my feet," said the blond, as he leaned back against his chair.

"Not exactly. I did it to apologies for my earlier mishap. Also, I don't think I was very kind to you back then," said the raven, referring to the time long ago.

"No need to apologize about that, you were in your right to fire me. I would have done the same, but maybe with a little bit more notice," replied the blond, his eyes looking completely sincere and at peace with the past.

"You've grown. And hopefully, so have I," replied Sasuke, as he poured them both a bit more wine.

"That's definitely true. Before, you probably would have set me on fire for what happened this morning," laughed the blond, being half serious. Sasuke sent him an icy glare, but his eyes softened. After all, that statement wasn't too far from the truth.

"Does any of your other family live in California? I've gathered Itachi's part of the company is based somewhere around here," asked Naruto as he sipped his wine.

"Just him. Our parents are back in Japan, only coming to the States for a few holidays and some business occasions. They left running of the company to Itachi and I for the most part."

Sasuke refilled Naruto's wine glass, the blond getting a slight buzz since he hasn't eaten much today, a light rosy color dusting his cheeks.

"So, what do you do, Naruto," the raven took the first step. _Well, it's now or never_ , thought Sasuke.

"Ahh… here comes the interrogation, I think I would have preferred the kidnapping," said Naruto, smiling at the raven.

"That can still be arranged…" replied Sasuke in a low suggestive voice, his dark eyes not trying to hide his hunger.

"You don't give up, do you?" said the blond. _Of coarse he doesn't, its Sasuke – fucking – Uchiha_. "I don't think I've ever heard that you play for both teams."

"Then my PR team is doing what I pay them for," said the raven smugly. "Does that bother you?" he asked, taking another sip of his wine and watching the blond's reaction.

"Sasuke, I live in California. Being fine with gay people should be a requirement before anyone moves here," said Naruto while rolling his eyes.

The raven smirked, "Good to know."

The wait staff took that moment to bring out their meals. Naruto looked at his pan-seared lamb with appreciation. At the same time, Sasuke kept his eyes on the blond lamb across from him. The taller man has been surprisingly easy to talk to, his bright smile was infectious and Sasuke found himself following suit, all be it to a much lesser degree. His typical "resting bitch face" as Itachi called it, relaxed a bit more as the night went on.

He was glad that Naruto accepted his invitation. Lucky for Sasuke, the blond wasn't a complete idiot as he initially thought. However, the raven still hoped to get some information out of him, and maybe something else... He has never really had to seduce a man, a straight one nonetheless; but he was up for the challenge. He hoped that the extravagant dinner would make the lowly computer programmer see how fortunate he was to be here. Sasuke's undivided attention was a sought after commodity that few got to experience. And seeing how Naruto was responding to him, he didn't think that the blond had too much resistance left. The way he looked into his dark eyes as he took a bite of his lamb, made his pants feel a bit more snug.

Looking at the raven, he took the first bite of the deliciously tender meat. _He is looking at me like I'm the one on the menu. As flattering as this is, I know he just wants information, but maybe more, judging by how he is practically undressing me with his eyes. I'm sure he was trying to impress me with the fancy dinner, too bad_ thought Naruto. As he closed his eyes, savoring the flavorful piece of lamb, he let out a small groan in satisfaction. _That should keep his imagination entertained for a few minutes_ , snickered the blond internally.

_Jesus_ , Sasuke thought after hearing the pleasurable sound the blond made as he tasted his meal. _These pants are getting really fucking uncomfortable_ , the raven shifted in his seat to try and relieve some pressure on his groin. Seeing the pink tongue dart out and swipe against his lower lip made his blood heat up a degree, imagining of those same lips being wrapped around his d…

Naruto cleared his throat, eyeing the raven before him. The dark-haired man was staring for couple of minutes now, not saying a word, just gulping and fidgeting in his chair occasionally.

Sasuke blinked a few times, getting his brain to focus once more on the situation at hand.

"Where were we…" said the raven. _I need to get my shit together; I've got work to do. He is just a hot nerd, nothing more, there is plenty of those to go around._

Naruto chuckled, but figured they drawn this out long enough. "My job?" aided the blond.

"Yes. How long have you been with Rasengan?" asked Sasuke, taking on the all-business persona.

"I've been with them for several years," replied the blond. Over the last half a decade, he has perfected the art of omission. Since he was a terrible liar, he had to find ways around by using actual truths.

"And what do you do there?" asked the raven, measuring the other's facial expressions carefully. He was excellent at detecting deception after years of being ruthless in his business.

"Designing software and writing code has been majority of my work since I've been with Rasengan," replied the blond truthfully.

The desserts were brought out, Naruto got a chocolate melted lava cake and Sasuke ordered an espresso.

"Did you have a part in designing the new browser?" It was an impressive piece of software with some swanky code and impenetrable firewalls. _If I could get my hands on those codes…thought the raven,_ as he took a sip of the dark liquid.

"Yes."

_Jackpot_ , thought the raven. "There are some very amazing pieces in that design, I'm impressed."

"Thank you, but it was a team effort," said Naruto, not wanting to take all the credit, even thought the entire concept was his, he still needed the team to put it all together.

"Naruto, how would you feel about coming back and working for me?" _If I could have at least one piece of the puzzle, I'm sure we can get ahead of them. With our resources and his insight, we could make an even better product,_ thought the raven, setting his plan into motion.

Naruto stilled. _I knew he was going to try and play dirty, trying to steal from his competition since he can't get through our security. Well, lets see how far you're willing to take this, Uchiha._

"What's in it for me?" asked the blond, going along with it.

"What would you like?" replied the raven in a husky tone, raising one dark eyebrow.

_I'm pretty sure he is offering me more than just a job… well, two can play at this game._

"I don't know, but moving back to New York was not part of my plan," said the blond, appearing as if to consider his offer.

"Lucky for you, I'm taking over the Sacramento branch at the start of the year," replied Sasuke, hoping that it might sweeten his offer.

_That's a very interesting bit of information… shit! That's big,_ thought the blond while keeping his eyes neutral.

"Hmmm, is that all?" asked Naruto, taking a spoonful of his dessert and using his tongue to lick the melted chocolate, keeping his eyes on Sasuke as he did it.

"…" _Straight man my ass_ , thought Sasuke smirking. "What else did you have in mind?" he asked, willing to give anything just to switch places with the spoon. After few long heart beats, he heard the magic words…

"Want to get out of here?" asked the blond, smirking right back.

"Yes," replied Sasuke, signaling their server for the check.

"Let me go wash my hands, I got chocolate all over my fingers," said the blond with a wink as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

This night is going better than I expected. _He is hot, not a complete idiot, useful as programmer and if that didn't sound like an invite, I'm going to donate 10 grand to an animal shelter._ Sasuke quickly paid for dinner, and made his way out to the front.

Seeing Naruto leaning against the wall in front of the elevators with his hands in his pockets, caused blood to rush south. The blond looked absolutely gorgeous, that innocent smile and his eyes sparkling were hitting all the right spots for him.

Walking up to the tall male, Sasuke grinned seductively. "Ready?"

Naruto pushed off the wall, coming closer to the raven. "Oh yeah…" looking at the dark-haired man through half-lidded eyes, as he pushed the elevator button behind the other man.

The doors opened a second later. Naruto stepped forward, forcing the raven back into the small room. Pressing the lobby button, he kept his eyes on the dark onyx ones in front of him as he stepped closer. Sasuke leaned against the wall and gripped the silver rail behind him with both hands, his heart speeding up a bit as the tall blond man practically crowded his entire vision. The blue eyes pulling at his soul, and making his cock strain more against his black slacks.

Naruto put his forearm to the right of Sasuke's head, practically trapping him against the sidewall. The blond he leaned his body against the dark-haired man slightly and whispered in his ear.

"So... if I accept your offer, what kind of access do I get to you, Vice-President Uchiha?" breathed the blond in his ear, making a full body shiver run down to his toes.

"I can make myself available whenever you want me," replied the raven, his mind having a difficult time processing the implication of such answer, all he knew is that he wanted the man in front of him.

"How much would you be willing to pay me?" asked the blond, moving his knee in between the other man's legs, but not quite touching.

Feeling the heat radiating from the thigh less than an inch away from the juncture of his hips, his straining member begging for contact, Sasuke sucked in a shaky breath. Loving the new assertiveness of the blond. _Fuck, I bet he is a great lover_.

"I'll double whatever you get from Rasengan," replied the raven, his voice low and husky.

"Hmmm…" the sound reverberated down the raven's neck as his lips just hovered above the skin. "That sounds like a generous offer, _Sasuke_ ," unsure of what came over him, Naruto used the tip of his tongue and ran it over the shell of his ear.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the moan, his hand grabbing the blond's hips, closing the contact between them at last. Naruto released a low chuckle as he felt the impressive erection against his thigh. _I'm starting to enjoy this too much, I should probably let the poor bastard off the hook._ The elevator slowed down as they neared the lobby.

"Unfortunately," whispered Naruto, his hot breath tickling the raven's hair, "I'm not for sale."

A second later, the elevator doors opened and Naruto pushed himself off the raven, walking out without another word.

Sasuke was stunned; he just got rejected pretty fucking hard. _Well, I didn't see that coming…_ The raven gathered himself and walked out into the lobby, just as Naruto stepped out of the main doors. Following the blond, he saw him approach an unfamiliar black Mercedes and get into the back seat. Before he drove off, the blond rolled down his window and looked at the speechless man.

"Thanks for dinner Sasuke, I had a great time," said the blond with a smile before rolling up his window. "Until next time," was the last comment the dark-haired man heard before the tinted glass separated them, and the black car pulled away.

 

 

_….to be Continued…._

So? What do you think? **You're comments are my mental life-support!**


	5. In the Flesh

**THANK YOU for all of the reviews, I can't tell you enough how much encouragement they provide me!**

Thank you to my wonderful Beta,  **x-psychicfire-x** , for editing this chapter!

I don't own anyone or anything except my thoughts.

**Chapter 5: In the flesh**

Itachi sipped on a glass of red wine as he texted back and forth with Deidara. His boyfriend was currently in Prague on a weeklong photoshoot, again. His blond’s modeling career has been more popular than ever, causing him to spend weeks abroad in various fashion shows and advertisement projects.

His phone chimed, receiving another meme about the latest Pokémon GO craze taking over the European continent like a firestorm. Itachi rolled his eyes. He did not understand the fascination of Deidara’s millennial generation and this new age version of Tamagotchi.

_If he doesn’t stop talking about magic carps and charred lizards…. or whatever they are, I’m going to suspend his allowance_.

“Ugh…Can’t we talk about something with more substance? You’re 25 for crying out loud!” asked Itachi to himself, eyeing another image of Deidara catching a strange looking bug.

After a few more minutes of eye rolling and sighing from the dark-haired man, he heard a keycard slide into the lock. His brother opened the door, looking dejected as he walked in.

“Sasuke? It’s barely past twelve. Did your Cinderella have to leave the ball by midnight?” Itachi asked, lounging on his bed.

_I take it the date didn’t go as planned, that’s too bad, I wonder what happened?_

Sasuke walked over to the mini-fridge, pulling out a miniature bottle of vodka and a can of tonic water, he raised the glass at his brother with a silent offer for a drink.

“No thanks. Are you going to tell me how it went, or should I start guessing,” asked Itachi.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and unceremoniously plopped down on the mattress in a very un-Uchiha like fashion, which had Itachi raising an eyebrow.

_It seems like someone didn’t get what they wanted,_ thought the longhaired man _._

“He didn’t go for it,” Sasuke’s voice had a bit of confusion and disbelief behind it.

“Didn’t go for what? The job offer or you?” Itachi tried to pry a bit more information out of his brooding brother.

“Both,” replied the raven. “He definitely seemed like he was interested, but said that ‘he wasn’t for sale’, and left. Just walked out, got in the car and left…” staring at the ceiling, the raven tried to analyze exactly what went wrong. He had a great dinner planned, they had great chemistry. What was offered he thought, was more than enough for anybody to be satisfied with. No one has ever just flatly turned him down flat. Sasuke was used to turning people down, but being rejected kind of sucked.

A loud snicker interrupted his reflection on tonight’s events. Itachi was doubled over on his bed, hand clenching his stomach and tears practically streaming out of his eyes as the sound turned into a whole body shaking laughter _._

“Damn, blondie!” said Itachi, trying to control himself. “He just showed you whose boss!” His laughter increased in volume.

_So, you finally learned that not everyone will bow down to you. How refreshing,_ thought Itachi as his sides began to ache.

“I fail to see why you find this so fucking amusing,’’ scowled Sasuke, his cold tone making his older brother try to attempt to control his emotions.

“Oh Otouto, it’s about time that you found someone who can put you in your place,” replied Itachi, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. _Everyone has been under the Uchiha spell for far too long, but it looks like you may have finally met your match._

“Are you surprised that there is someone left on this planet that won’t roll over for your just because of your wealth, power, and looks?” asked Itachi, finally getting his emotions under control.

… _Yes?_ Sasuke thought, but didn’t voice his opinion on the matter out loud. It sounded conceited even to him. _It’s just… It has always been enough._

Itachi could read him like a kid’s book. After years of watching Sasuke come to power, he had seen him become more entitled to having everything he wanted. It was ruining him.

For over a decade, Sasuke won every business battle and could have anyone he desired, and he did. However, over the last several years, Itachi could see him losing interest in his conquests. He no longer strived for world domination. Which was fine by Itachi, but his brother no longer enjoyed his position in the company, and only did what was expected of him. While his sex-scapades for the last few years consisted of only Neji, for the most part. Now, Itachi realized that he hadn’t seen this variety of emotions on Sasuke’s face in a very long time.

_Hmmm… it seems like this whole Rasengan ordeal has finally brought back the brother I thought was long gone. I don’t think I have ever seen him look this…. lost?_ Taking pity on the raven, Itachi stood up and walked over to his bed. Sitting down with his back against the headboard next to the gloomy man, he removed the glass out of Sasuke’s hand and took a sip of the vodka tonic.

“Tell me what happened, Otouto.”

_That Naruto must have made quite an impression_. He thought, as the raven gave in and told him about the evening.

 

 

~X~X~X~

Naruto woke up to a knock on his hotel door. Stretching out his arms and legs as he sprawled out on the bed, hearing couple of joints pop in satisfaction, he looked over his clock. _10:25, I wonder who it is…_

The blond gave a big yawn and scratched his bedhead as he untangled himself from the blankets. Still clad just in his orange briefs, he walked over to the door, not bothering with the peephole.

_Why does everyone look like a serial killer though one of those?_ Thought Naruto, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

“GAARA!!!” yelled the blond as soon as he saw his favorite redhead. _Speak of the devil_ , grinned Naruto as he tackled the man.

“Maybe we should get inside before they call security on a half-naked lunatic,” smiled Gaara while being enveloped in the tall warm body.

“You’re probably right,” said Naruto, but instead of letting go of the other man, he tightened his grip, lifted him off his feet and carried him into the room.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Itachi stepped into the hallway right as Naruto, dressed only in a pair of orange underwear, attacked a tall redhead with a hug and then carried him back into the room.

The black haired man stopped in his tracks. “Was that Sabaku no Gaara…?”

_How can anyone be this friendly with one of the most frightening Sabaku siblings??? Well, little brother, it looks like you have some serious competition…. Who the hell is this Naruto Uzumaki?_ His goals of talking to the blond forgotten, Itachi turned around and made his way back to the elevators. _I’ve got some calls to make._

“Naruto! Let me down! I’m not your stuffed animal!” Gaara struggled since Naruto had him in a death grip. The blond let go as soon as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Naruto’s excitement brought a smile to Gaara’s normally stoic face.

“I had the day off. So, how is it going?” He asked, smoothing out his shirt that got wrinkled from Naruto’s greeting.

“Great!” beamed Naruto. “Hey, how about I get changed really quick and we go get some lunch and I’ll tell you all about it?” The blond suggested, walking into the bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush.

“Sure,” replied the Gaara, taking a seat in the chair by the window.

Naruto brushed his teeth, ran some water through his hair and used the restroom, emerging few minutes later to get dressed. He put on a dark grey t-shirt that had lines of 0s and 1s on it, spelling out Rasengan in binary, and a pair of black jeans.

“I’m ready,” said Naruto, grabbing his navy colored zip-up, wallet, keys and phone.

Ten minutes later, few blocks from the hotel, Naruto and Gaara took a seat by the window of a trendy looking taco place.

“So tell me about last night and the Uchiha,” asked Gaara, Naruto already told him the story about the coffee incident. However, the redhead was feeling that his best friend may have been leaving some things out, based on the blush that the blond was sporting at every mention of Sasuke.

“He took me out to a nice restaurant,” started Naruto.

“Like a date?” asked Gaara, raising an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Naruto had only dated women, and has never mentioned any interest in men before. But, judging by the blush that practically reached his hairline, now he wasn’t so sure.

_Come to think of it, even after 10 years, every time the Uchiha came up, he would get that strange look; I bet he doesn’t even realize it_ , thought the redhead.

“Ummm… no, not exactly,” said the blond while avoiding his eyes. “He wanted to say sorry for earlier and even about how he treated me when we first met.”

“That’s unusual for him. I’ve heard that he is pretty unapologetic when it comes to most things,” said Gaara. “Did he have any ulterior motives?” _Aside from getting in your pants, obviously_.

“Nothing that I wasn’t expecting from him,” said Naruto. “We are in a competitive businesses, after-all.” His blush dying down at the memory of the raven trying to hire him. “He offered me a job, working for him,” smirked the blond.

Gaara chuckled. “I’m guessing he doesn’t know that he won’t be able to afford to pay you in his lifetime.”

“He-he, no…. he thinks I’m a computer programmer for Rasengan. I guess he just assumed that from the situation, and I didn’t have the heart to correct him, he was trying so hard to impress me,” smiled Naruto, thinking back on their evening. _I did have a lot of fun with him. He can be quite charming when he wants to be. Too bad he was just trying to get me to spill company secrets_.

Gaara saw the look pass over his best friend’s features. _I think there maybe more to this than just some friendly rivalry_ , thought the shorter man.

“By the way, are you coming to the gala tonight? Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shika will be there talking to the investors. But since I’ll be in ‘Kurama mode’, they may need some help managing the crowd. How would you feel about being my plus one?” asked Naruto, praying that his best friend would agree.

_It would make me a lot less nervous knowing he’s nearby to rescue me if I screw up._

“Sure,” said Gaara without much hesitation. This was least he could do after everything Naruto had done for him. He also wanted to see the Uchiha face-to-face.

 

The two men finished their meal and made their way back to the hotel, enjoying the sunny, but cool December day. They still had a couple of hours before Naruto was supposed to get ready, and Sai was coming at four o’clock to prep tonight’s outfit. This gave him plenty of time to watch a movie and take a shower.

Before they got to the hotel room, Naruto called Sai and asked him to bring an extra tux for Gaara. Being in the fashion industry, Sai had access to warehouses full of clothes. After relaying a few measurements from Gaara, the fashionista said that he’d bring something with him.

Stepping off the elevator, Naruto and Gaara approached his hotel room to find a black box sitting on the floor in front of the door.

“I wonder who that’s from?” asked the blond raising his eyebrows as he picked up the box and unlocked the door.

He put the black box on the bed and lifted the lid. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper was his sweater and no-longer coffee stained dress shirt. On top was a white envelope with his name written in cursive. Opening the letter, Naruto pulled out a hand written note:

 

_I had a great time, thank you for joining me last night._

_Sasuke_

_In case you change your mind, on either of my offers._

_917-555-5801_

The blond smiled as his fingers traced the fine paper. _You are one stubborn bastard_ , thought Naruto as he folded the note back into the envelope and put it in his messenger bag.

“He doesn’t give up easily, does he?” asked Gaara, seeing the note before the blond put it away.

“No, he does not,” grinned Naruto, taking out his carefully folded clothes, he put in in the closet with the rest of his things.

“Want to watch a movie now?” asked Naruto, grabbing the control for the TV and scrolling through the titles. “How about … Hitman or Deadpool?” asked the blond, grinning at his friend.

Gaara rolled his eyes as he set back on the bed leaning against the headboard. “Deadpool.”

~X~X~X~

Several hours later, Gaara got up to open the door for Sai and Sakura, while Naruto was in the shower. The pair greeted the redhead, and rolled in a cart full of supplies and zipped up bags of clothes on hangers. Hearing the water going, Sai assumed the blond was in the shower.

“Gaara, I got your tux. You may want to try it on, but if the measurements you gave me were correct, it should fit you perfectly,” said Sai while commandeering the large desk space and arranging his supplies. “Kimimaro should be here any minute,” said Sai about the makeup artist has been part of his crew for years.

Few minutes later, the blond clad in a pair of black sweatpants with a towel around his neck stepped out of the bathroom, hair weighed down with moisture.

“Hey guys!” said Naruto excitedly, looking at Sai and Sakura. “Where is Kimimaro?”

“He should be here any minute,” said Sakura as she unzipped the bag containing Gaara’s outfit.

“Good, I want to make sure I’m not recognized tonight, Sasuke and Itachi are probably going to be there. And they’ve seen me enough to notice the similarities if we’re not careful,” Naruto reminded them as he put away his glasses, having switched to contacts earlier.

“Don’t worry about that,” Sakura reassured him. “You’ve seen those videos that show people with and without makeup, and not even their own mothers could recognize them. I doubt you’ll have to worry about it. Speaking of Sasuke, how did last night go?” asked Sakura, taking a seat on the bed.

“It went well,” said Naruto with a small smile. “I figured I can tell you guys about it when the others get here.” He did not want to have to repeat himself several times and there was information that he found out, which would actually have a significant impact in the near future of the company.

A knock at the door got his thoughts back to the mission at hand. Kimimaro walked in, rolling a medium size suitcase behind him. The makeup artist was a petite man with long silver-grey hair, this time. He liked to stay with the trends. Pastel colored hair was all the rage, and he chose to go with the muted palette that made his make up stand out. Years ago, he had added two violet circle tattoos directly above the inner corners of his eyebrows. Today, he accentuated his eyes with thick dark red eyeliner.

Naruto smiled and shook his hand. The blonde looked at the beautiful man, wanting to assess whether his newfound revelation about being attracted to a certain raven expanded beyond that particular man. However, he felt nothing stir, his heart rate remained steady and indifferent to the stunning green eyes. He could appreciate the beauty in the man before him, but that’s as far as it went.

Taking a seat on the bar stool the hotel graciously brought up, Naruto took a deep calming breath.

“Kimimaro, could we make sure that I won’t be easily recognized. It would not be in our best interest,” said the blond, his voice taking on a serious note.

“Don’t worry Naruto, I’ll make sure you look magnificent. After we add the hair and clothes, even Kakashi will have a hard time identifying you,” said the silver-haired man, easing Naruto’s concerns.

He went to work prepping his skin for the transformation to come. Over the next hour, Naruto sat patiently as his face and hair changed into ‘Kurama’. Sai and Sakura steamed the outfits to make sure there was no wrinkles or specks of dust on them.

Shikamaru and Jiraiya arrived soon after, and caught him up on the latest news about the conference, while the ever-tardy Kakashi took another 30 minutes to get there. Rasengan had made a great impression yesterday, and the town was looking forward to tonight, especially after hearing that Kurama himself will be there.

After the CFO finally decided to appear, making up an excuse about helping some old lady change a tire on her wheelchair, he took a seat on one of the sofas. Kakashi wore a patch over his left eye, but no one was sure why. Same goes for the thin mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He was like a ninja at evading questions about it, so the team just gave up long ago.

His one visible eye widened as he took in the blond’s face. Naruto’s make up was done, and Kimimaro was able to accomplish an incredible transformation.

_Without making him look like a drag queen_ , thought Kakashi, breathing out a sigh of relief.

The silver-haired artist was able to conceal the whisker marks perfectly, while adding subtle highlights to his bone structure. Even the shape of his eyes had changed. Framed by dark thick eyelashes, strong eyebrow, and a neutral toned smoky eye shadow, his eyes looked less wide, and more dangerous. The bright blue of his irises was accented by a sliver of orange that colored his eyelids, giving them just enough distraction to prevent someone from spotting some similarities between Kurama and Naruto.

After his silent inspection, Kakashi cleared his throat and made his way over to the sofa, nodding his head in approval to Kimimaro as he walked by him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment, choosing to spend this time talking about the information he found out at dinner with Sasuke. He left out any details that pertained to the heavy amount of flirting that came from both parties, that was his private business.

“I did find out something pretty significant,” said the blond, as his hair was being hidden under the long red wig. “Sasuke said that he is planning on taking over the Sacramento branch.” Eyes looked up at him as the group thought about the implication of those words. “After he tried to hire me,” finished the blond.

“Ha!” yelled Jiraiya, smiling widely and slapping his knee. “That’s an Uchiha for you, willing to go after what they want head-first without having all the facts before hand.”

“In his defense, there isn’t a good way to ask someone how high they are in the company without offending the other. Thus far, everything about me pointed to just being an errand boy and programmer,” replied Naruto, shrugging his shoulders.

_I feel a little bad for misleading him like that, but if he knew the truth, it would be a disaster for the company. Also, I’m not quite ready to let go of the privacy that being Kurama provides,_ thought the blond.

Shikamaru smirked. This was information that they would not have been able to obtain until it was too late. _That sneaky Uchiha. Wanting to steal Naruto, not that I could blame him_ , thought the brunette. _But, this means we will have some serious competition just a few miles down from us. Good job Naruto for getting that out of him. You must be one hell of a date for the Uchiha to volunteer such information freely._

“When is this happening?” asked Shikamaru, his chin resting on this fist as he contemplated the implication of the news.

“Sasuke said the end of the year,” replied the blond.

He’s been mulling over the information as well and this put them in a tight spot. Rasengan Industries and Uchiha Corporation are not in direct competition with each other per se, but they did go after similar projects. Hence the DOD deal. On one side, Rasengan specialized in software engineering and online security, while Sasuke took on projects that deal with tech industry in general and hired companies to complete the tasks.

Meanwhile Itachi has been specializing in contract and patent laws on this side of the country, staying out of their path for the most part. The downside of Sasuke expanding to this area meant more competition on the tech front, as well as siphoning out the skilled workforce that Rasengan has had the fortune to hire on as needed basis. Recruitment for permanent position was challenging when people are wiling to pay the astronomical consulting fees to the most experienced. They’ve been trying to get Utakata and Yahiko to join their team for six months now with no luck, throwing Uchiha money into the mix decreased their chances even more.

After evaluating pros and cons of each puzzle piece, Naruto came up with a plan, but he wanted to see if his VP made the same assessment.

“This gives us few options,” started the brunette, “We can either fight and put more pressure on the ones we need with us or…” He trailed off, raising his eyes to the bright blue gaze looking at him. _He has already thought though our options._ He eyed the smiling blond, now turned redhead. Naruto gave him a small nod, urging him to go on.

“It looks like, to maintain what’s in the best interest of the company, we should try to partner up with the Uchiha Corporation,” said Shikamaru, his eyes staying on the blond who quietly smiled.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, and Jiraiya pursed his lips, thinking over the idea. This hadn’t been contemplated before because Rasengan had only been on the opposite side of the table.

_But this is something worth considering, since the fallout of the Uchiha’s move may make things much more difficult for the company_ , thought the masked man. _And it looks like Naruto is on board_ , he saw approving look the blond gave Shikamaru.

“You do know this will be a challenge, since we wiped the floor with them not even a month ago,” said Jiraiya, as he considered all the obstacles.

“All the more reason to take us seriously,” replied Kakashi. “This could prove to be a very beneficial alliance for the both of us.”

“And who would be better than to convince them of that than Kurama…” smiled the silver-haired man behind his mask, his eye crinkling with delight as he looked at the blue eyes narrowed with mischief and a small smile that graced his lips.

~X~X~X~

After adjusting his black bowtie, Sasuke ran his hands under the water. It was just after 8 pm and the brothers had been there for no more than 10 minutes. However, the news of their arrival spread and everyone turned out to greet the two. Sasuke preferred to avoid these types of events, as he didn’t enjoy the attention of power-hungry hordes, or the lustful offers he received from the women that hugged him, unbeknownst to their date.

_These people are deplorable_ , Sasuke shivered as he washed his hands again in disgust after he escaped the masses to the men’s room. _I wonder if Naruto is going to be here_ , his thoughts turned toward the blond again. It was becoming a nagging habit as he kept checking his phone for any sign that the blond received his message and was willing to reconsider.

His conversation with Itachi helped him realize that the blond was unique when it came to resisting the Uchiha spell, but it also made him so much more desirable. Naruto wasn’t swayed by fame and money, unlike these blood-sucking billionaires that surrounded him at any chance they got. Sasuke had enough money to last a lifetime, but what he didn’t have is someone to enjoy life with.

He walked back to his brother, noticing the annoyed look he got as he responded to a txt message.

“Deidara?’’ asked the raven.

“Yes,” replied Itachi through a tight smile. “He is asking me to send nudes…” Itachi gave him a hard stare that showed he was not in the mood to reciprocate to his boyfriend’s request.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “That’s what happens when you date out of your own decade.” He stated flatly.

“But he is so hot,” whined Itachi. But cringed as he remembered the last conversation about ‘literally dying because some basic bitch that copied his outfit that was on fleek….#can’t even, #adulting, #the struggle is real.’

_He actually says hashtag_ … Itachi contemplated about what to do about his own blond problem.

Every time he brings up the topic with Deidara, somehow they get distracted and end up having sex, never returning to the problem at hand until Itachi once again becomes annoyed with the man many miles away. As exciting as their sex life was, the mental stimulation was none existent.

_I’ve had about enough. I can’t have another conversation about how pumpkin spice latte is life._ New determination washed over him, _I’m ending this, while he isn’t here, otherwise I may lose whatever brain cells I have left._

Pocketing the phone in his black tuxedo jacket, Itachi gave up repeatedly telling the blond that he was at a formal event and was unable to provide him dick pics. Looking over at Sasuke, who was surrounded by a mob of women, eagerly trying to get the raven’s attention. While Sasuke’s face showed nothing but boredom, and an occasional eyebrow twitch as some twit dared to touch him. His brother was also dressed in a form-fitting tuxedo, with a narrow pant and a nice looking pair of black dress shoes. His pale skin stood out against the black bowtie. Looking around the room, Itachi recognized many faces attending the gala.

_I guess the 0.1% need a place to congregate too. I wonder how Rasengan was able to get these many billionaires in one place, or if the rich and famous requested to be here. Oh, there goes Marc Zuckerber_ , Itachi nodded a greeting at the 30 something-old man worth over 54 billion dollars.

_That reminds me, I need to cancel our tennis match next week. Even Ashton Kutcher is interested in this as well, huh,_ thought the dark haired man as he got a salute from the movie star. _They even got a live band, I think someone said Coldplay…_

Seeing a quick motion out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Sasuke struggling to get out of the death drip that a long brown-haired woman in a form fitting floor length gown had on his little brother. Taking pity on the raven, Itachi walked over and skillfully extracted his brother from her.

“Why does this always happen to me, and how do you manage to tame them so easily,” Sasuke muttered as he adjusted his bowtie. He really hated these things.

“The more you struggle, the more irresistible you look,” replied Itachi as he fixed one stray lock of hair on the raven’s head.

Sasuke didn’t reply, last thing he wanted was to indulge their curiosity and ambitions to climb the social ladder. Itachi snatched two glasses of wine from a passing waiter, as the staff carried hors d’oeuvres and glasses around the room.

A hush came over the ballroom as the lights dimmed, leaving a soft glow and making the crystal chandeliers sparkle with warmth. A large set of ornate doors opened, and the crowd shifted backwards to give room to the newcomers. Itachi and Sasuke trained their eyes on the entrance, a wave of quiet murmurs rolled through the room as one by one newcomers stepped through the doors. A tall silver haired man with a mask covering half of his face and bangs that fell over his left eye waved in a small greeting as he made his way through the crowd. He was followed by a bulky looking man with long white hair who had a bright smile directed at all the ladies. An incredibly bored looking brunette with a thick ponytail, who the Uchiha recognized as Shikamaru, walked in, giving the crowd a once over and making his way to the slightly raised stage.

“Greetings everyone. My name is Shikamaru Nara, I’m the vice-president of Rasengan Industries. Thank you all for coming to our release party. I hope you are all enjoying the evening and entertainment, we are happy to have you here with us.” The crowd clapped politely. “As this weekend wraps up, we look forward to the new and exciting opportunities coming up for our company.” Stepping off the stage and allowing Kakashi and Jiraiya to introduce themselves, Shikamaru looked around the room spotting the people he needed to talk to. His job tonight was to engage the interests in the company and evaluate potential investors.

After about 15 minutes of making their way through the crowd of people for a quick meet and greet, Shikamaru made his way back on stage, while Kakashi and Jiraiya stopped in front of the same doors they used earlier.

“It’s wonderful to see the new and familiar faces here tonight. Now we would like you to meet the public face of our company and the product, Kurama!” Shikamaru announced as his outstretched arm gestured toward the large doors.

With the music stopped, the guests quieted down to see what comes next. All eyes turned to big intricately carved dark wooden doors. In the dimly lit room, the air shifted as the doors were opened by Kakashi and Jiraiya on each side.

Complete silence enveloped the room. Framed by the soft glow stood a tall, incredible looking creature. His crimson-red hair, was styled in an elaborate but intentionally relaxed up-do that set high on the back of his head. His head was adorned with jade and pearl encrusted comb, while several long silver rods had strings of silver bells and delicate flowers attached at the ends. His face was framed by long bangs that started high on his head, parting in the middle and reaching few inches past his slightly exposed collarbone, showing the tan skin in contrast against the inner white layer of his kimono. The white satin hiyoku bordered the middle fire-orange layer that peeked out beneath the surface deep indigo of the uchikake that reached the floor, covering his feet completely and trailing almost a foot behind. The bottom edges of the kimono were bordered by the same orange color, serving as the base for the delicate looking white branches and pink flowers that blossomed as they ran up to the deep orange obi that tied the layers together. The top parted slightly, leaving the middle of his tan chest partially exposed and providing no doubt to gender of the gorgeous being.

Naruto didn’t look up as the doors opened, instead, he took a few deep breaths and tried to remember everything that Kakashi and Jiraiya told him _._

_Avoid things that could give you away. Don’t raising your voice, control your eyes, and for the love of god, don’t put your hand behind your head!_ After a few more deep breaths, Naruto looked up.

A collective gasp was heard, as his eyes landed on the gathered crowd. The guests saw the beautiful man that appeared behind the doors, and admired his elaborate kimono, but when he lifted those electric blue eyes, hearts stopped before going into overdrive from the surge of oxytocin released into their bloodstream.

Naruto saw the wide eyes as they looked at him. He saw caviar slide off some guy’s cracker and land on his shoe as its holder gaped at him with an open mouth.

_I’d say so far so good. The team really had outdone them selves this time._ The corner of his mouth turned upwards in a small smirk. _Well, lets get this party started_ , he thought; stepping inside the large room, and taking a small bow forward in greeting.

It began as whispers, but soon the room erupted into a bustling of voices. Gaara, who was hiding in the shadows, stepped forward and grasped his elbow. The voiced stopped for a second, then exploded into low shouts of surprise. Many knew the redhead, but few have seen him out in the elite circles, let alone to have him appear next to this magnificent creature, dressed in a black fitter tux, foregoing the bowtie and leaving the top two buttons open. It was a shock that no one expected. Taking the cue from his best friend and thanking him silently for the support, Naruto raised his head high and walked toward his guests, nodding in quiet greeting. A few of the guests stepped forward to introduce themselves and comment on his appearance. Naruto remained composed. His hands grasped his forearms inside his sleeves as he thanked his guests for coming.

The Uchiha brothers stood along one of the walls. As soon as the doors opened to reveal the redheaded man, Sasuke’s breath stilled.

_Wow, he is even more stunning in person_ , Sasuke marveled, as he looked at the still man. Then, the electric turquoise eyes raised and set a bolt of lightning through his body, spreading tingling sensation throughout.

“My, my, my… I definitely see your fascination with him now, little brother,” said Itachi as he looked at the stranger with narrowed eyes filled with appreciation.

Sasuke swallowed loudly, his throat gone dry. It wasn’t just the unusual scarlet hair, it was the height and the majestic command of the room. As though the Emperor himself stepped out of the history books. The complete look messed with his senses because on one hand, the man was wearing an elaborate hairstyle and accessories that were usually used by the royal females, along with makeup. However, nothing about him seemed girly, in fact, every single detail accentuated his masculinity. From the hair adorned with probably lethal metal sticks, his makeup was done in neutral tones. His eyelashes were long and full, weighing down his eyelids that were lined with fire-orange eyeliner, which transitioned to a dark brown smoky eye that gave him a narrowed eye look. His tan skin was smooth without imperfections, and his lips were full and adorned a thin red line that ran from the top to his lip to the bottom, giving them an even more exotic appearance.

“I know you have a thing for long haired divas, but you may want to close your mouth,” Itachi whispered, leaning closer to his ear. Sasuke frowned, realizing that once again, he was staring with his mouth open at the man before him, but this time in the flesh instead of a billboard.

Closing his eyes, he turned around. “I need another drink,” said Sasuke, excusing himself. Taking a short walk seemed like a good idea before he made a bigger fool out of himself.

_I don’t think it’s the hair, I think it’s those damn eyes, no human should have eyes like that. First Naruto, now this guy… If it wasn’t for the obvious differences in their appearance, I could have sworn they were the same person. But the shape of his eyes is all wrong, and he looks even taller than the blond. The hair could be fake I guess…. nah_ … Dismissing the theory and convincing himself that the two weren’t the same.

_However, I guess they could be some distant relatives. Maybe…_ The ebony haired prince continued to ponder as he made his way to the bathroom. Taking his time in the restroom, he splashed some water on his face, feeling the residual of a blush disappear that he hadn’t realize he had.

The door opened and a brown haired man walked up to the raven. Sasuke paused, seeing Shikamaru walk up to the sink next to him.

“That was some reaction from the famous ice prince,” said the brunette while washing his hands. Keeping his eyes trained on Sasuke’s thought the mirror. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, getting ready to respond, but the other raised his hand to stop him.

“I’m here because we need to talk,” said Shikamaru.

“About?”

“Naruto told me about your evening with him.”

“Did he now,” it wasn’t a question. Sasuke picked up the towel to dry his hands.

“What is your interest in him?” asked Shikamaru, following suit and drying his hands.

“How is that any of your business?” asked Sasuke, not willing to budge to the other man.

“It is my business when an employees is being recruited by our competition,” Shikamaru had no problem with deceiving to protect Naruto’s identity.

“Hn.”

With a sigh, and realizing he wasn’t going to get far with the guarded Uchiha, he switched strategies. “We have a business proposition,” said the brunette.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“We would like to meet with you and Itachi tomorrow if possible to discuss a collaboration project.”

Sasuke took a second to think about the offer. Rasengan was a new company, but with very deep connections judging by the guest list, and they seem to have some of the latest technology when it came to online security. This could be an interesting match, thought the raven.

“Will the president of the company be joining us?” asked Sasuke, hoping to finally figure out who was behind the scene pulling the strings.

“He is currently unavailable. However, how about Kurama instead?” asked the brunette, after looking at Sasuke’s reaction to the redhead, he was almost completely certain the raven will accept.

Sasuke took a few seconds to think over the proposal, not wanting to sound too eager about the opportunity to spend some time with the redhead.

“Meet us at Itachi’s office at 11 am,” replied the raven, tossing his towel in the basket and making his way out to the ballroom.

“Damn Uchiha,” muttered Shikamaru as he made his way back to the main room. _I hope you’re not more trouble than you’re worth. And Naruto, you better know what you’re doing_ … Shikamaru signed. S _o troublesome_ …

Sasuke spotted his brother talking to some of the guests. Looking for the tall redhead, he saw him making his way though the crowd of people. The raven made his way to his brother and told him about his conversation with the VP of Rasengan. Itachi looked over to the find Shikamaru walking next to the guest of honor.

“This could be an interesting opportunity,” replied the older brother, receiving a nod from Sasuke. The two watched as the face of Rasengan and the VP made their way to them eventually.

The redhead was couple of inches taller than the brothers. His traditional geta shoes were hidden underneath the layer of the regal kimono, giving him the height advantage. Naruto had been stalling on greeting the Uchiha. Partly because he was worried about being recognized, but some of his nerves came from his previous night with Sasuke. As soon as he saw the raven, his memories of those last few moments in the elevator rushed back. He could almost taste Sasuke’s skin on his tongue, and he watched the raven scan his form from head to toe. Naruto was glad his makeup would hide the raging blush he probably was now sporting. When their eyes met, the blond quickly lowered his gaze and took a deep bow.

“Uchiha-sama,” Naruto greeted in a low voice.

“Please, just Itachi and Sasuke,” replied the older brother. “Sasuke tells me that we may have some common interests, we are looking forward to meeting with you tomorrow,” continue Itachi, noticing the silent raven next to him.

Naruto met Sasuke’s eyes once again, breathing out a sigh of relief that no look of recognition was on either of the Uchiha’s faces.

“I am looking forward to getting to know you better,” Naruto said warmly, keeping his eyes locked with the younger raven. Seeing the slight blush spread across Sasuke’s cheeks, Naruto gave him a seductive smile and wink.

_He is so much fun to tease, I just can’t help myself_. _He is always so cold and indifferent, anytime I can get a reaction out of him is like chipping away at the ice layer that he incased himself in._

“See you tomorrow, _Sa-su-ke_.” He drew out each syllables of his name as he walked past the two Uchiha. His hair ornaments making a pleasant chime.

Throughout the night, Naruto had to dodge dozens of suggestive questions from both women and men. Keeping his eye on the raven, he noticed them approach Gaara. Itachi shook his hand and three exchanged a small greeting. Naruto was used to Gaara getting attention when someone knew who he was, however his best friend usually responded with the frigid look that made everyone think twice about approaching him. He was surprisingly ‘warm’ to the Uchiha brothers, if one could say his lack of death glare was warm. The redhead and the elder Uchiha exchanged a few more words and parted ways, the brothers making their way out of the big room. Naruto went back to his task, finally able to get more relaxed without the obsidian eyes following him around the room as he ‘rubbed elbows’ with the elite.

The brothers made their way out of the hotel where their driver was waiting next to the Bentley. Getting into the plush seats, Itachi looked over at his brother who remained silent thus far.

“I saw how he looked at you,” stated Itachi. Sasuke turned his head to face him, but did not to respond.

Itachi rolled his eyes. One of several habits he picked up from Deidara. “He was definitely looking forward to getting ‘to know you better’,” Itachi said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

“Hn,” was his only reply.

Finally giving up on getting his brother to open up, he shifted in his seat and looked out the window as they made their way back to his house in Sacramento.

Sasuke looked at the passing buildings and streetlights as they wheezed by. He was surprised by his own reaction to meeting the redheaded god.

_It’s just a physical attraction_ , thought Sasuke, as he considered how his body responded as soon as he saw those eyes, _I know nothing about him, he is probably stuck up like Deidara_. He thought back on all the models that he had met over the years. Most were always only interested in his looks, money, or advances in their careers. _That shallow relationship may have worked for Itachi, but I’m not looking for an easy fuck. Although with Neji no longer being an option, I may need to find a new outlet_ …Sasuke slouched back in his seat and closed his eyes. Imagining the beautiful redheaded man sprawled out under him, his hair wild, _maybe I do have a thing for long hair, there was Neji and Haku… hmmmm_.

His thoughts drifted to the tattoo on his stomach that he hoped was real. Thinking about the beautiful face, he saw the piercing blue eyes staring back at him. He took a deep calming breath and swallowed. As he thought about those beautiful eyes, the features morphed into a different person. The burning red hair turned into much a shorted blond, the perfectly flawless skin now had whisker marks on each cheeks. Those delicious lips turned into a bright open smile that radiated sunshine. Sasuke felt his chest warm in response, as he thought of how much he liked being around the blond. He imagined kissing Naruto as he ran his hands up his strong arms and buried his fingers in the short blond hair, his strong back bowing under him in pleasure. He felt his cock length in his trousers at the thought of pinning the tan man under him, hearing his moans in his mind. His member pulsed from the explicit imagery his thoughts provided.

“Ahem.” Itachi cleared his throat, bringing Sasuke back to reality. Opening his eyes, he glared at his brother.

“As much as I hate to interrupt your pleasant thoughts, we’re home.” The longhaired raven smirking as he got out of the car.

Sasuke looked down at his crotch, his face igniting in a scorching blush. He was painfully hard. He didn’t even realize he drifted so deeply into his thoughts, that he forgot who was in the car with him. Staying put for several minutes to get his body under control, he prayed that Itachi will drop it, but he knew his brother better than that. Making his way to the house, he thought back on the blond and how much he enjoyed that evening with him.

_Fucking Naruto, you are going to be my undoing_ …

 

 

 

 

_...To Be Continued…_

Please let me know what you think. You show me love, I show you love, that’s how this works ; )

And more love = more hot, fiery romance…. You are the cinder for my creative flame!

 

THANK YOU !

 


	6. Entertainment

I’M BACK!!! Sorry this took so long, but you’ll be happy to know that this is a **3 chapter update :D HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

THANK YOU for everyone that reviewed! I appreciate every one of you who took the time to fuel my fire! A **BIG** **THANK YOU** to my wonderful Beta,  **x-psychicfire-x** , for editing these chapters, you are AWESOME!!!

 

Now onto 1st out of 3 new chapters, enjoy and let me know what you think!!!

**Chapter 6: Entertainment**

The neon-blue of the clock read 6:05 am, but the blond was wide awake as he laid in his hotel bed, white sheets pooling around his brief-clad hips. He slept like a rock, feeling exhausted by the gala the night before, and he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. However, as soon as his eyes opened this morning; the excitement from the day’s events prevented him from going back to sleep. Instead, he thought about how the meeting would go, and if the Uchihas will go for the partnership. Thinking about the stoic raven sent a shiver through his body, making the hairs on his arms stand up.

 _I’m hoping there is draft in this room._ Naruto thought, but the tenting of his briefs told him otherwise. _Well, no point in burying my head in the sand. He was obviously attracted to me during our date, but his ulterior motives to find out about Rasengan kind of muddled up that evening, so I’m not sure that counts. He definitely responded to Kurama last night. Even if he didn’t say anything, the way he checked me out was anything but innocent._ He thought back on the onyx eyes trailing him around the ballroom.

Being made up as Kurama allowed Naruto the freedom to explore his newly peaked desire for the ice prince. It felt like being at masquerade ball where no one knew you. As Kurama, he didn’t feel guilty when his eyes ran down the tall tuxedo clad man. As Kurama, he didn’t feel that looking into those obsidian eyes was somehow wrong, and he didn’t feel guilty about wanting to drown in them. It didn’t matter if he was straight or gay in real life; being Kurama allowed him to consider the alternative lifestyle that he envisioned himself having as Naruto. He thought that a beautiful wife and running his company, maybe having kids someday was the future. But as soon as he put on his Kurama mask, all those preconceived notions fell away leaving him completely devoid of future plans, and allowed him to live life in the now, actually taking the time to explore what feels right. There would be no pride, and no prejudices to hold him back against society’s views.

 _I almost wish I was Kurama._ He thought, tracing the ceiling with his eyes. His face now free of makeup and his hair back to sunny yellow. A few minutes past as he lay there, imaging his life as the redhead.

“But I’m not.” He stated firmly after few minutes of daydreaming, shaking the impossible thoughts and taking in a deep, sobering breath.

 _Sasuke doesn’t know it, and he sure as hell doesn’t know that_ Rasengan _is **my** company. _ Naruto rubbed his face with both hands, trying to bring himself back to reality.

“And there isn’t much reason for me to tell him, especially if the only reason he was interested in me was to get information.” Naruto sat up and swung his legs over the side. _We’ll have to see how today goes. If they choose to accept our deal, at least it will clear the water a bit. However, what if he prefers Kurama and not the real me?_

“Damn it! How did I get myself into this?” Naruto groaned, frustrated with his inability to keep his heart from speeding up at the thought of Sasuke falling in love with his alter ego.

_How can you be jealous of yourself, OMG this is so fucked up!_

“Enough. There are too many variables in this mess. I need to eliminate some before I can think clearly.” Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom. “Starting with the _Rasengan-Uchiha_ rivalry.”

 _But first, I need to get my head on straight. I haven’t worked out in a few days, I think a nice run will do me some good._ The blond finished his business in the bathroom and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. He had about an hour and a half before Kimimaro was arriving to get him ready for the day. Luckily, an elaborate outfit wasn’t needed for this meeting. His role was the celebrity entertainment: his presence provided something nice to look at.

 _Well then, let’s make sure we live up to my new role as eye-candy._ He smiled and made his way down to the hotel gym.

 

~X~X~X~

 

Sasuke’s sleep was restless. Filled with dreams of a blue-eyed fox demon that dragged his soul into darkness. He couldn’t resist the pull of those eyes even if he sensed the danger laying just beneath the surface. In an instant the darkness receded, leaving behind the vivid wide eyes that soothed all of his worries. Blond hair and a radiant smile was the last thing he saw before he woke up. After brushing his teeth, he made his way though his brother’s house. The dark gray marble floors, light grey walls, and blue and red accents sprinkled throughout the rooms gave the impression of a modern minimalist. Walking barefoot into the spacious kitchen overlooking a calm lake, he saw the fog slowly gliding across the water retreating to the shadows as the sky showed first signs of sunrise. Sasuke spent several minutes admiring the sight when he felt a presence next to him.

 _Ah! Damn it! He is so sneaky!_ The raven eyed his brother, but refused to let him know that Itachi startled him.

“Good morning, Otouto. I hope you slept well, but judging by the bags under your eyes, I take it was less than refreshing,” said Itachi, smirking at the younger man.

_He must have a lot on his mind…My guess is that it’s not about moving to California._

“Morning.” The brooding raven replied, turning around and walking to the kitchen’s island bench.

“Coffee?” asked Itachi, pulling out pods to make a cup for himself. Sasuke nodded. Itachi made them two cups, and sat down at the counter facing the windows admiring the colors decorating the morning sky.

“So what do you think about _Rasengan_ and what they may want?” Itachi was genuinely curious about what his brother’s opinion was on the topic. Itachi mainly specialized in law, patents and the general legal paperwork of their company; but Sasuke was the one dealing with the tech world from the front lines.

Sasuke had thought about it, and he had a good feeling about the possible outcome. “They may be new, but they seem to be a formidable company. They have capable employees,” said Sasuke, ignoring the smirk that graced Itachi’s face as he sipped his coffee. “They have done well with the resources they have, and produced an impressive product,” Sasuke continued, once again ignoring his brother. “Bottom line is, if I had to pick between working **with** them or working **against** them, I would rather not waste the time and resources fighting. I think in the end, we would both benefit from being on the same side.” Itachi nodded, agreeing with his brother. _Rasengan Industries_ seemed like a soon-to-be goliath in the tech sector, and judging by the guest list last night they had a lot to gain from being associated with them.

“I agree. But I want to make sure their books are clean and that we are not walking into a giant mess.” Itachi stated, thinking over what he would need to request during today’s meeting. “It would be nice to know who the owner is, but I can relate to his desire for privacy. After all, I’m sure that if you could choose to do it all over, you would rather have remained out of the public’s eye.”

“Hn.” replied Sasuke, thinking over what his brother said. “True, but it’s still annoying.”

“In due time, little brother. I’m sure that they will introduce us eventually if we plan to work with them in the future.” Finishing his cup of coffee, Sasuke rinsed it in the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

“Go get ready, we can stop by and get a quick breakfast on our way to the office. I want to get some paperwork ready before they get there anyways,” said the older Uchiha. Sasuke nodded in agreement, making his way out of the room and up the stairs.

 

~X~X~X~

Shikamaru pulled up to the impressive building in downtown Sacramento. Itachi’s office was housed on the 27th floor of the glass-encased structure. _Uchiha Corporation_ legal branch was widely known as the leader in patent law on the West Coast. Only few dared to challenge Itachi in the courtroom, as they all virtually lost before the fight even began. Being Sunday, the adjacent parking lot had many available spot, allowing Shikamaru to park his graphite-grey Maserati GranTurismo easily.

Naruto stepped out of the passenger side, clad in an almost floor-length, flowing heavy matte satin robe. Even though it was a type of kimono, it still reminded Naruto of a long version of a Jedi tunic, which made the nerd inside of him snicker. It was even cream colored!

 _They know me well,_ thought Naruto, happy to have a part of himself represented in Kurama. The garment was tightly bound on his waist with a burnt orange obi. The wide fabric accentuated the narrowest part of his torso and made his broad shoulders stand out even more.

 _At least this time they gave me a warmer layer_ , thought Naruto. His chest was covered with a soft and heavy white fabric under the outer robe, only leaving his collarbones exposed. His tan skin stood out against the light fabrics. Even though his impressive build was not visibly exposed, anyone could tell that he possessed lethal power. At the same time, his long limbs and graceful strides made him look exotic, like an otherworldly beast transformed to walk amongst the earth dwellers. His long, straight crimson hair flowed around him like water. His bangs were parted on one side, covering part of his face as they blended into the rest of his mane. Every time he changed into Kurama, he was amazed at the amount of hair it must have taken to design each wig. The accessory weighed at least couple of pounds. Kimimaro kept his make-up natural; using his impressive artistry to change the shape of his wide eyes once again, and accentuated his dark lashes with deep brown eye shadow making the blue eye color stand out. His cheeks once again had no hint of whisker marks, while the subtle contouring highlighted his bone structure.

Making their way into the skyscraper, heads turned as they walked past the greeting desk. People stopped as a surreal looking figure made his way to the elevator, followed by a dark suit-clad man who looked as like he had better things to do. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as the entire population of the first floor trailed behind them, watching them get into the elevator. After the doors closed, Naruto grinned widely. He still found it hilarious that people reacted this way.

“Don’t get too full of yourself now, Naruto, or you’ll blow it,” said the bored brunette. One the other hand, he was silently glad that the blond still retained his cheery attitude. He had seen his friend’s personality change when he was dressed as Kurama. Shikamaru had always known Naruto to have the goofy effervescent attitude, while his eyes were never able to hide his emotions. But Kurama… Kurama was different. He saw the way Naruto’s attitude shifted to something more dangerous, more predatory. Kurama was cunning, intelligent, and mysterious. He was the part of Naruto that remained carefully hidden from the world behind wide smiles and a lighthearted manner.

_I always knew that Naruto couldn’t have gotten this far by chance, now we get to see first hand, just whom he has been hiding inside that blond head of his._

“But it’s so funny to see their reaction,” replied Naruto, checking himself out in the mirrored surface of the doors. He had never looked at himself as much as he did the last few weeks. It was understandable, since it was a completely different person staring back at him.

“Game face on, or your Uchiha is going to figure it out.” Shikamaru reminded him, earning himself a glare from the narrowed blue eyes.

“He is not mine,” replied Naruto.

 _Yet..._ He averted his eyes, in case they gave away any hidden desire that may have drifted through his mind.

“Ah huh,” nodded Shikamaru, not believing him one bit.

 _Idiots, the both of them…_ The doors of the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival. Schooling his face, Naruto looked at himself one last time.

_Showtime…_

 

X

 

Sasuke and Itachi were seated in the small but comfortable conference room going over what they needed to find out about _Rasengan_. Itachi checked his phone and sighed. Sasuke looked over his brother, noticing the slightly dampened mood.

“Deidara?” He asked, knowing about Itachi’s predicament with the model. He never understood what held them together. Yeah, the sex might be great, but there was no connection. Every time he saw them together, it was like watching Itachi babysitting a teenager whilst trying not to kill him for being an idiot.

“I finally ended it last night.” Sasuke looked at his brother, searching for any signs of heartbreak.

“About time. I’m surprised it lasted this long,” said Sasuke in understanding.

“It almost helped that he was gone so much, and that he had that nice tight little--” Itachi’s last statement was interrupted, much to Sasuke’s relief by the intercom. They were alerted about the upcoming guests as soon as they walked through the front door of his building. They made their way to the lobby to greet them; not having called anyone else in on a Sunday to cover the floor lobby desk. Sasuke adjusted his indigo cashmere sweater that covered his formfitting light-blue collared shirt that peaked out of the neckline and sleeves. Itachi went with a charcoal collared shirt and a light grey sports jacket, forgoing the tie and keeping his hair tied back in a low ponytail. Both wore form-fitting black jeans that hugged their legs just right, without looking uncomfortable. Checking himself one last time in the mirrored reflection of the elevator doors, Sasuke adjusted a stray piece of hair that fell from his bangs just as the elevator dinged. His breath stilled as the doors opened, revealing one of his latest fantasies. The redheaded god stood tall, taking up a significant amount of the doorway of the small room. His narrowed electric blue eyes landing on the onyx gaze immediately. The instantaneous energy was palpable, as the blue eyes devoured the raven where he stood. Sasuke could feel the pull of those eyes, just like in his dream. However, this time the focus of this pull was closer to his cock than to his heart. Breaking the gaze, Sasuke tried shaking off the tingle that ran through his body.

 _What is with those fucking eyes? Why is his look so unnerving?_ Thought Sasuke, he adjusted his stance to be more comfortable as he broke his stare and took in the entire person. He slowly dragged his eyes back up the shimmery soft satin fabric to the smirking lips and mischievous eyes that narrowed in amusement. Naruto gave in and cleared his throat, giving the poor guy a break, and walked out of the elevator. Shikamaru followed, rolling his eyes and walking up to the two brothers.

“Hello Itachi, Sasuke,” said the shorter man, grasping each hand in a firm handshake.

Naruto looked over to Itachi, scanning him from hand to toe.

 _Damn, those Uchiha genes must be super potent,_ thought Naruto as he eyed the longhaired man.

“Hello, Itachi.” He said, taking a small bow forward then turning to the younger raven. Pinning him with his gaze, he reached out his hand. Sasuke followed suit, grasping the offered hand and feeling the warm and magnetic strength that connected them.

“And hello, _Sa-su-ke_ ,” said Naruto. Running his index finger across the pale wrist, leaving a scorching trail that shot prickles of energy up the raven’s arm before he let go. Naruto’s smirk widened at the frown that graced Sasuke’s features, who was now glaring at his arm like it betrayed him. Itachi and Shikamaru shared a look, giving up on watching the cat and mouse game.

 _Not in a million years would I have thought I’d see my brother become the prey._ Itachi shook his head in disbelief. _I’m somewhat jealous though, redheads have always been my type..._ He turned around and walked back to his office, remembering his short-lived affair with Sasori.

Shikamaru followed him to the elegant conference room and took a seat across from the man in one of the dark leather chairs, and sitting his briefcase down next to the table. Naruto took a seat next to his VP as Sasuke made his way around the table and sat down next to his brother, finally having a break from the mesmerizing eyes that stirred all kinds of things in him. These strange emotions were new to the raven. Experiencing these feelings of desire this deeply was making him unsure what to do with himself. So he did what he does best: he put on the ice mask he mastered perfectly over the decades.

“What is it that you wanted to discuss with us, Shikamaru?” Sasuke asked in a firm voice and fixing his eyes only on the brunette across from him, purposely avoiding the ethereal creature. Naruto rested his elbow on the soft dark leather of the chair, hand covering his lips to hide the face-splitting smirk that threatened to emerge. His eyes danced with knowing amusement that the raven was attempting to ignore him.

_Let’s talk business… for now._

“ _Rasengan_ would like to partner with _Uchiha Corporation_ for an upcoming project.” Shikamaru closed his eyes as his fingertips linked together.

“And why would we do that with some barely known company like yours?” replied Sasuke in distaste.

“Because we wiped the floor with you at the DOD meeting.” Kurama chimed in sweetly, unable to hold back the need to defend his company. Sasuke glared at him, meeting his eyes for a second and giving him a hard look. Itachi smirked, knowing how annoyed Sasuke was about the whole thing.

 _Don’t poke him too hard, or you may get more than you can handle,_ thought Itachi.

“Hn.” Sasuke returned his gaze to Shikamaru.

“As I was saying. As you’re very aware of our new web browser platform getting ready to launch and we can assure you, our product is far superior to anything on the market right now. However we have also been working on something very special to accompany the release.” Itachi leaned forward, placing his elbows on the rich wood of the table and enjoying the opportunity to gain some insight into the mysterious company. Sasuke remained back in his chair, his posture relaxed as he gaged the weight of the new information, seeming disinterested in whatever they have to offer. “Along with our browser, we plan to launch a supplemental smart phone app, one that will rival Apple and Google,” stated the brunette, taking in the reaction of the two men. Itachi raised an eyebrow, while Sasuke’s jaw slacked a bit. This was an unexpected surprise for the two. Itachi leaned back in his chair and looked over at his brother. A look of understanding passed in between them, knowing why _Rasengan_ decided to approach them for this. They had the ties needed to get them through the complex bureaucracy that ensnared the mobile device world, not to mention an army of patent lawyers with Itachi at the helm.

“My, my, you are just full of surprises,” said Itachi, as he thought over the possible future earnings for both companies.

_If we succeeded to make their app even a fraction as popular as either of the two tech moguls, we could make billions annually._

“What makes you think you’ll succeed?” asked Sasuke.

“We have ran the numbers and our product is nearly flawless due to our proprietary algorithm,” replied Shikamaru matter-of-factly.

“And you think with us on your side you’ll be able to navigate the application process easily.”

“Precisely. Also, we would like Itachi’s help to make sure our patents are full-proof.”

“What do you think, Sasuke?” asked Itachi.

“Obviously we’d need to see the product before considering investing some much time and resources into such a venture.”

“That can be arranged,” stated Shikamaru. Kurama remained silent through the exchange, evaluating his hopefully soon-to-be partners. The brothers were smart and ruthless when it came to business, having gotten this far was already a good sign.

“There are questions I need answered for my side of the deal, I need to know the current pending status for the patents and as well what applications they are indicated for,” said Itachi. “Sasuke, how about you show Kurama around the office, since this part will be boring for both of you. May I suggest the greenhouse?” Sasuke hated the confusing legal crap that came with the business, so he was more than happy leave his brother to the part he was best at: manipulation and sifting through convoluted jargon. Sasuke walked to the door and waited for his companion to follow. Kurama stood up to leave, but not before hearing a snide remark from his VP.

“I hope Kurama can provide adequate _entertainment_.” Shikamaru said with a smile and a wink while emphasizing the last word. Naruto sent him an icy glare.

 _You’re going to pay for that one, Shika….Nevertheless, I guess it’s my part to play the part and make sure they take the deal._ He turned his attention to the waiting raven, who sent him an appraising look.

“Don’t you look thirsty,” said Naruto with a smirk. _I’m going to enjoy this too much._ “How about a drink first?” Sasuke walked out of the office before his blush gave him away.

 _I have to keep a cool head, no more ogling,_ Sasuke promised to himself, _this is business, not pleasure._ Making their way down the elegantly decorated hallways, Sasuke held open the glass door with Itachi’s name on it. The model looked like he had his own personal source of wind in front of him, his long crimson hair flowing around. Sasuke followed Kurama’s graceful form as he walked around the room, his robe flowing behind him with each step.

“What would you like? Since this is Itachi’s stash, I’m sure he’s got a variety of liquor.”

“Hmmm….” replied Naruto, making his way back to where Sasuke stood near a classy looking liquor cabinet with about a dozen bottles filled with clear and amber color liquids.

“How about a gin and tonic?” asked the redhead, finding a bottle of the high-end alcohol. Sasuke retrieved two tumblers and reached in the wine fridge for the tonic water and some ice.

“Jeez, he even has the fancy ass tonic water,” muttered Naruto, forgetting for a second to stay in character as he eyed the bottle of the expensive carbonated beverage with gold label.

Sasuke glanced up, not expecting the jab at his brother. The redhead coughed into his hand, seeming slightly embarrassed about his outburst.

“He can be very pretentious sometimes,” agreed Sasuke as he poured the drinks, and handing him the glass.

“Thanks,” said Naruto, and walked back to the windows to look out at the city. Taking a sip as he admired the partly cloudy sky. _What am I supposed to talk to him about now? I’m guessing he doesn’t expect me to know too much about the project._

“It looks like it might rain today,” said Naruto, trying to start some sort of conversation, as stupid as it sounded. _Too bad I can’t talk to him about the things we actually have in common. Our love of technology will just have to remain hidden or I’ll risk revealing too much about my identity._

“Hn.” replied the raven. “At least it’s not snowing, like in New York.”

“That’s true.” Naruto was glad that the stoic prince decided to humor his lame conversation. “How long have you lived in New York?”

“We’ve been there for about 15 years, it was where _Uchiha Corporation_ took root when we came to the states.” Keeping his eyes on the streets below proved to be a much better way to prevent him from getting distracted by the beautiful man next to him.

_There you go, as long as I avoid looking at him, I can keep thinking clearly._

“I’ve heard that the company originated elsewhere, is that right?” asked the Naruto, glancing at the man next to him. He couldn’t help to admire the powerful profile. Ever since the discovery of his newfound attraction, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to memorize every slope, every edge of the raven’s face. Naruto turned his eyes back to the city scene before he was caught staring.

“Yes. We came from Japan. The Uchiha clan goes back a long way, almost seven hundred years to be precise. Our clan had the founding role in establishing the country and stability during periods of unrest.” Sasuke said with reserved pride.

“That is pretty amazing,” the Naruto said in awe, thinking about what it would be like to have such ties and being part of something important. Sasuke glanced, looking for any signs of duplicity, but found nothing but sincerity. Taking another sip from his glass, he turned his eyes back to the rooftops below. After another minute of silent observation, Sasuke decided he may as well take the opportunity to find out few things about his guest for himself.

“Have you ever been to New York?” asked Sasuke.

“Actually, I have. I lived there for couple of years at the start of my career.” Naruto replied, hoping that Sasuke didn’t dig any further into which career he was talking about.

“I am surprised that I haven’t seen you before,” said Sasuke. “Not that I pay attention to the fashion scene.” He finishing quickly, and not wanting to sound like he was the type of person who would notice models. He was not as shallow as his brother, and a pretty face did not make him want to jump through hoops just to find them. He had plenty of beautiful admirers that flocked to him whenever he was in the mood.

Kurama chuckled, the low vibrations making the raven’s insides clench. “Let’s just say I looked pretty different back then, you wouldn’t have noticed me,” replied the Naruto as his eyes met the obsidian ones.

“Somehow I doubt that,” whispered Sasuke, unable to turn away from the azure depths luring him into the abyss.

 _It is incredible how expressive his face has been this weekend; I’m surprised it’s not just frozen into a perfect mask of indifference permanently._ The thought coaxed another low chuckle, breaking the binding spell between them. Naruto took another sip of his drink, savoring the taste of slightly fruity flavor of juniper berries that produced the gin.

“To tell you the truth, I’m surprised you’re talking to me even now. I figured you would just leave me somewhere to wait until Itachi and Shika were done,” said Naruto with a smirk. “But you are being a remarkably good host and keeping me entertained.”

“I thought you were supposed to be my entertainment.” Sasuke said, after taking a drink from his glass while he looked out onto the bustling streets below. Naruto almost choked on his drink, not expecting Sasuke to take Shika seriously. However, he saw the sly smile that ran cross the raven’s lips.

_You’re messing with me, aren’t you? Well, two can play that game._

“Something like that,” replied Naruto, taking another sip, more carefully this time. Slowly, Naruto turned his body toward the raven giving him undivided attention. Sasuke’s left hand was in the pocket of his pants, as he casually swirled his drink as he looked over the city below.

 _Oh god, I hope he knows I’m joking,_ thought the raven as he glanced over at his companion. The predatory look aimed at him had him swallowing loudly, his tongue felling too dry.

The tall redhead stepped closer to him, less than a foot separating them. Kurama set his drink down on the small window ledge, while keeping his eyes locked on the obsidian ones before him. Sasuke couldn’t move if his life depended on it, the cobalt irises that appeared even darker than before pinned him down to the floor. Only after the hypnotic gaze moved lower on his face could he take a breath. Naruto watched the tip of the pink tongue run across the inside of the lower lip.

“Did you have something in mind, Sasuke?” Naruto asked in a low whisper, his current height allowing him to tower over the other man just by over an inch, but it was enough. He took another step closer, seeing Sasuke’s pupils dilate to accommodate the new proximity. “I’m sure you can imagine all kinds of ways for us to not get bored.” As he said it, Naruto reached out and took the glass that was threatening to fall out of Sasuke’s hand, leaving a tingling sensation on his fingers where they met for a moment. Using his other hand, the model ran his long, slender finger around the edge of the crystal glass before dipping it in the clear liquid and bringing it up to his lips.

“Mmm…” came out a purr from the Kurama. Sasuke stopped breathing as he watched the erotic display, not being able to tear his eyes way from the lips that enveloped the digit or the pink tongue that lapped up the errand drop that escaped.

 _Fuuuccckkk…._ was all that Sasuke could think at that moment. The images of Kurama on his knees before him, engulfing his swollen length flashed through his mind.

 _Why the fuck did I wear these pants! Next time, sweat pants only. Oh god, I hope there is a next time?_ Naruto, sufficiently satisfied with the flustered raven, let out a low chuckle.

 _I’m really enjoying getting to see this side of him._ Naruto turned around, breaking the strangling hold on the ice prince, keeping Sasuke’s glass and taking a drink.

“How about you show me the greenhouse to start?” Naruto asked, not bothering to turn around as he made his way out of Itachi’s office. Sasuke took a second, loosening the collar of his shirt and running a hand through his hair as he let out a long steadying breath.

_What did I get myself into? First Naruto, now Kurama, the fuck is up with this company? I can’t seem to get my footing under me. Maybe I’m out of practice or something?_

Finally, after adjusting his pants to accommodate his current problem and getting his bearings, Sasuke walked out of the office. He walked past the elevators, glad he didn’t have to get in the small box along with the other man. He didn’t know what would happen if the electricity between them had no room to dissipate, and he would rather not find out while he was in Itachi’s building. Kurama walked slowly behind him, admiring the tasteful photographs distributed around the hallways. His eyes would linger on the tall form walking before him. As they approached the end of the hallway, the open space expanded couple of floors up, providing ample sunlight that spilled onto the tables and chairs surrounding what appeared to be a rainforest in the middle of the building. The green area was encased in a glass cube, but flowed with the rest of the floor space seamlessly due to multitude of other plants located in the exterior areas. Beyond the glass, Naruto could see large trees and vines, and thick grass that provided peaceful scenery.

“This structure contains over a thousand different plants. This area is reserved for Uchiha employees to relax during hectic days. The zero gravity chairs and nap pods make it for the perfect place to take a break, or eat your lunch out here. There is even a smoothie bar along with all other hipster lunch options for today’s millennials.” Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets as he casually explained the layout, as if this was a normal thing for all offices to have.

“Wow Sasuke, this is amazing!” Naruto replied in admiration. He came closer to the glass separating them from the green jungle. Sasuke shrugged, taking a seat in one of the recliner chairs, he observed the redhead as he studied the tall trees before him. His fingertips pressed to the glass and his breath made foggy patterns on the clear surface. The temperature was less regulated inside the greenhouse, making everything a bit cooler than the surrounding space.

“This must take a lot of upkeep.” Naruto said as he marvel at the different plants inside.

“It does. But, it was a gift from a conservation group that Itachi worked for, so they have someone come and take care of it for us. We just had to reinforce the floors to accommodate such increase in weight.” The raven was enjoying watching the curious man before him. Somehow, he felt like Kurama belonged in a forest, like a beautiful elven creature that stepped out of a book. Long red flowing hair, the shimmery satin robe that glowed in just the right light. Kurama turned around, the cerulean eye that could see right through him, made his heart speed up a bit. Naruto looked at the lounging man watching him.

“That looks quite nice.” Naruto said amused, having never seen Sasuke as anything but composed and authoritative. Seeing him comfortable and relaxed made him want to see what other sides of him he was missing.

“Hn,” replied Sasuke, closing his eyes. The cross country travel still wore him out, and getting up so early today left him a bit more tired than he would normally be. The peacefulness of this place, was even able to sooth his rigid soul. Kurama walked over to the lounge chair next to him, taking a seat and reclining back like the raven _._

 _I wish I could see more of this. The real man behind that mask,_ thought Naruto.

“So are you really moving to California?” Naruto asked quietly after a few minutes, turning his head toward the raven slightly, almost as if afraid to disturb the serenity that has fallen over them. Sasuke opened his eyes, looking at his companion.

“Yes,” said Sasuke, facing forward and closing his eyes once again. Naruto studied the alabaster skin, the long lashes that touched his cheeks, the full strong lips. After few minutes of silence, Sasuke heard a quiet “good” come from the other man. His heart sped up a notch, but he made no move to acknowledge that he heard the statement, taking pleasure in the tranquility surrounding them. After a few more minutes, Sasuke heard the soft, even breaths coming from Kurama. He looked at the face turned slightly toward him, partly covered by the long red hair, but taking nothing away from his masculine features. Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to the quiet respirations that calmed him into a light sleep.

X

Itachi and Shikamaru made their way toward the greenhouse, after spending almost an hour going over the minute details of the proposed project. Itachi was pleased with the current standing of their applications and patents. He did find a few loopholes that needed work and to be re-submitted, but that would be after they all agreed on the logistics of the deal. He was not sure what he was expecting to find in the greenhouse. Part of him hoped that they could keep their pants on long enough for them to finish their business; the other part of him wanted to catch his brother in a compromising position just to tease him. He is just too uptight and needed to loosen up a bit. However, neither was prepared to find the two sleeping quietly next to each other. Itachi and Shikamaru stopped, eyes wide. Sasuke was laying on his back, his hands clasped together on his stomach, looking like he was having a pleasant dream with no frown lines in sight. Kurama was laying on his side, his knees tucked in slightly, one arm under his head and he faced the raven, while the other arm was reaching out across the armrest, just a few inches from Sasuke’s still form.

 _Well, this is something out of this world. Did Kurama drug him or something? I’ve never seen Sasuke put his guard down like that._ Itachi calmed his concerns. Shikamaru started to walk toward the two, but Itachi stopped him and put his index finger over his lips, indicating him to be quiet. Shika raised an eyebrow but complied, the devilish look Itachi wore had made him curious. Itachi got his phone out, and quietly made his way next to the sleeping beauties; getting low to capture the two faces clearly, then taking a few others just for the fun of it.

 _This is gold! I’ll be able to get all kind of stuff out of this!_ Itachi repressed a snicker that threatened to escape.

Shikamaru smirked, _fools, all of them_. Having waited long enough, he walked up to the sleeping couple. His footsteps were not nearly as quiet as Itachi’s. Sasuke felt a presence next to him, but it wasn’t until the footfalls got closer that his consciousness made him aware that he has actually fallen asleep by the greenhouse.

 _Damn it, Itachi is not going to let me live this down._ Opening his eyes a bit, he looked up to see the two men grinning above him. He raised his hand and covered his eyes, not wanting to see that stupid look on his brother’s face. He turned his head to Kurama, who continued to sleep soundly next to him, taking a second to admire the serene features.

 _He looks so familiar…_ Thought Sasuke, but was unable to clear the cobwebs from his mind quickly enough to recall exactly who he reminded him of. Then the azure eyes opened slightly, the gaze finding his almost instantly. His breath hitched. He could not get over the color of those eyes, the soul binding blue that took hold of his very being.

“Wakey Wakey you two!” sing-songed Itachi.

“I swear Itachi, they put Ambien in the diffusers around here. How anything gets done in this place is beyond me.” Sasuke rubbed his face trying to get some blood back into his brain.

 _Although, I don’t even know how I was able to fall asleep next to a stranger, that’s the real question._ Sasuke thought about Kurama. How comfortable and peaceful it felt to lay next to him. He didn’t expect to actually fall asleep, but after the recent travels and lack of sleep he guessed that it couldn’t be helped _._

 _I just hope that Kurama didn’t get any weird ideas, but it looks like he was probably dead to the world too._ He watched the redhead do a full body stretch, arching his back, and even let out a small moan as he did it. Sasuke’s mouth suddenly got parched as he watched the sensual display next to him, tracing the tight muscles that stood out against the soft fabric as he flexed. Azure met onyx once again, and Kurama took on a sly smile. Naruto leaned closer to the raven, his lips almost brushing the rim of his ear.

“Too bad I didn’t get a chance to entertain you, eh Sasuke?” Naruto asked in a low whisper, almost purring. “I promise I’ll make it up to you sometime soon,” said Naruto softly only for Sasuke to hear. The raven couldn’t contain his blush this time. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the sight, and Itachi cleared his throat nonchalantly. As much as he enjoyed watching his brother become flustered, they did have a bit more work to do, and Sasuke had a plane to catch in a few hours.

“Kurama, we reached a good stopping with the legal side of things, so all we have to do is have Sasuke approve the app and we are good to go,” said Shikamaru, looking bored as usual.

“When will I get to see the product?” Sasuke inquired. His part of the deal was to assess whether the mobile platform was worth going with against the tech giants. They would have to have a flawless product for them to even consider releasing.

“Itachi mentioned that you’re going back to New York today. We were hoping to get everything going within the next few weeks. Would you be available within that time frame if we have one of our employees come and walk you through it?” Shikamaru asked, hoping that they could get the process moving sooner than later, they only had a few weeks to get the final paperwork submitted. Sasuke took out his iPhone, looking through his calendar. The start of the week was packed, but his Friday afternoon had a couple of hours available in the evening. And now that his weekend extracurricular activities with Neji were not an option, it left most of the days open as well.

“Friday afternoon is open, as well as most of the weekend, if we end up needing it.” The raven pocketed his phone. “You better send someone who knows what they’re doing. I have no tolerance for incompetence.”

“I can assure you, whomever we send will be more than qualified to answer any questions you may have.” Shikamaru replied in a bored but concrete tone, leaving very little room to doubt his words.

“Then it’s settled. Once Sasuke approves the product, we can then move on with the rest of it.” The four men walked out of the greenhouse area, and back to the conference room.

“Sasuke, why don’t you walk our guests out? I have to grab a couple of things from my office,” said Itachi.

“Hn.” Sasuke agreed as he turned toward the elevators.

“So eloquently said,” teased Itachi. “I hope you weren’t this short with Kurama.”

“No worries Itachi, Sasuke was an excellent host. He even tried to get me drunk.” Naruto smiled and put his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder, giving him a warm squeeze. The raven rolled his eyes but didn’t mind the closeness of the other man, enjoying the body heat radiating through his sweater.

“Don’t you work fast, little brother?” Itachi smirked, loving how much he was letting the redhead take over the situation. Sasuke was always the stoic, stubborn and controlling part of a relationship, letting Kurama be in charge was something new. The elevator announced its arrival and Sasuke was glad he didn’t have to worry about a response to Kurama’s statement or Itachi’s idiotic questions.

“See you in a few,” waved Itachi as the doors closed, leaving him alone to ponder about what he found in the greenhouse. To think that his brother, the ice prince had become this comfortable with Kurama so quickly was unexpected. “I wonder what’s going on, I have a nagging feeling like I’m missing something…” murmured Itachi as we went back to his office to grab his briefcase and a few files. During the ride down, Kurama stepped closer behind the raven, his breath tickling his hair.

“Thank you so much for showing me around, Sasuke.” He said slowly, letting each word weigh with appreciation. “I hope that next time we don’t fall asleep before the real fun begins.” This time, Kurama let his tongue slide along his ear remembering Sasuke’s taste from few days ago. He didn’t realize how much he craved it until now; he was more intoxicated than any alcohol he had consumed. Sasuke suppressed a moan, almost forgetting that they had an audience.

 _What’s with the ear fetish again, and why does it feel so damn good?_ Wondered the raven. A quiet “ahem” from Shikamaru had Kurama smirking into the back of his neck, but he slowly backed up a step to give Sasuke some room to breathe. Few seconds later, the elevator had arrived at the ground floor. Stepping out, the three made their way through the lobby.

“Thank you again for seeing us on such short notice, Sasuke,” stated Shikamaru.

“It was not a problem, I’m glad we were able to fit it into my trip here. Plus you got me out a long boring lunch with Itachi.” He replied, walking to the entrance. As the three made their way out of the building, Sasuke noticed a sleek matte-black car.

 _Holy shit, that’s a Lykan! I’ve been trying to get one, but there are only seven in the world! This can’t be what they drove here…_ Sasuke’s eyes widened as the reverse suicide doors opened and he watched a tall red-haired man step out of the driver’s side.

“Gaara!” Kurama exclaimed next to him excitedly, practically running toward the newcomer. Gaara stepped around the car as Kurama crushed him in a big hug.

“Hello… Kurama.” He remembered to not blow his friend’s cover. Sasuke’s schooled his surprise at the warm reception Gaara received from the model.

 _I wonder what’s really going on between the two of them,_ he thought as a low growl threatened to emerge. _Not my business, I have no claim on him… as of right now._

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked, being able to see his friend for several days in a row was a real treat.

“I thought that I would pick you up and we could go get some lunch. What do you think?” Gaara asked, his teal arctic eyes skimming over his shoulder to meet the midnight ones glaring at him.

“That sounds awesome!”

“But first, I need to talk to Itachi Uchiha,” said Gaara, keeping his eyes on the raven.

“Itachi? Why?” Naruto was unsure of why his friend needed to see him.

“I’ll tell you later.” Gaara walked around the longhaired man, and made his way up to Sasuke who was still eyeing him with suspicion.

“Sasuke.” Gaara said as a greeting.

“Sabaku,” replied the raven.

“Just Gaara. Where can I find your brother?” His cold eyes never leaving or breaking contact with Sasuke.

“Why do you want to know?” Sasuke did not like this game. He knew Gaara’s rep for being ruthless in life and business, he was still amazed that someone like Kurama was on such familiar terms with him, let alone allowing him physical contact.

“I just want to give him some friendly advice.” Gaara said slowly, keeping his voice as cordial as he could. “It will only take a minute.” Sasuke considered his request, finding no reason not to tell him but not liking the vibes coming off this man.

“He is grabbing his things and will be down in a few minutes.”

“Thanks.” Gaara said curtly, walking past the man toward the entrance. “This won’t take long.” Stopping any other words that were getting ready to come out of Sasuke’s mouth, he disappeared into the building. Kurama walked back to Sasuke.

“He is not so bad,” the redhead said. Sasuke turned his face to look at Kurama, hoping that the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck went away without any incident.

“Hn.” replied Sasuke, appraising the look on Kurama’s face. He seemed genuinely happy to see Gaara, the cold-blooded billionaire that had reputation of being completely out of reach to even his siblings. “How long have you known him?” Sasuke asked, honestly curious about the relationship between the two.

“Gaara? A very long time.”

 _Almost as long as I have known you,_ thought Naruto. Sasuke stood, thinking about what was between them. It seemed way too early to ask whether or not they were dating.

_I do hope that Kurama doesn’t go around kissing other people while Gaara is waiting for him back at home… I also value my life and I’m not planning on ending up in an early grave. Shit, maybe I should increase my life insurance policy and get another body guard back in New York, just in case._

 

Meanwhile, Itachi stepped into the elevator after he grabbed his coat and briefcase, pushing the lobby button. He adjusted his collar, making sure his long hair was free from the confines of his black wool coat, just as he reached his destination. After a second, the doors opened and Itachi froze. On the other side stood Gaara, his hands in the pockets of his slacks, his posture appearing non-threatening in comparison to the lethal teal of his eyes. The tall man stepped into the elevator, seeing the brief look of alarm that crossed Itachi’s features. Coming closer, so that only few inches remained between them, his minty breath washed over Itachi’s stunned features.

“Sabaku no Gaara? What do I owe the pleasure?” Itachi asked, finally getting over the shiver that ran down his spine as the initial shock wore off. But his voice still sounding a bit strained.

“I take it my reputation precedes me?” Gaara asked, noticing the dilated pupils and quickening of the carotid pulse as soon as his presence was known.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” Itachi asked while trying to smile, his lips twitching slightly.

 _Shit! He knows I’ve been looking into him!_ The elevator door closed, trapping the two in the enclosed room. Itachi was just an inch taller than the redhead, but standing in front of the dangerous man he felt anything but superior.

“Itachi, let’s not play games, shall we?” Gaara stepped closer to the other man, their chests practically touching. “I don’t think you’re up for the challenge, because my kind of games are definitely out of your comfort zone.” Gaara leaned forward, his lips centimeters away from the pale ear, as their cheeks almost touched. “I know what you’ve been up to. If you don’t stop digging, you might just end up burying yourself.” Gaara’s breath sent another shiver down Itachi’s back, making the hairs stand up. After a few rapid heartbeats, the redhead pulled away. Turning around he pressed a button, opening the elevator doors and walked out. Gaara turned and looked at the immobile man, running his eyes from head-to-toe, pausing for only for a second when he reached his belt. “But, maybe you are ready to play,” smirked the redhead before walking toward the exit without a second look back. Itachi let out a long breath, his heart finally catching a slightly steadier pace.

 _Holy shit! That was the most terrifyingly intense, but at the same time, hottest thing that’s happened to me!_ He adjusted his pants to relieve some pressure off his hard cock, thinking over Gaara’s words after they finally sunk in. _Oh my god! Did Sabaku Gaara just hit on me… or put a hit out on me? I really hope it was the former, because shit, I’m going to have wet dreams for days from this, or nightmares - hot, sexy nightmares._ Gaara exited the building and walked over to the other two men.

“Your brother is safe and sound, don’t worry” Gaara said with a small smirk as Sasuke eyed him in concern. Noticing no blood on him, the raven assumed that Itachi was still in one piece. Kurama chuckled, knowing full well the reputation and rumors that Gaara stirred up wherever he went. If only you knew how true and how little they really knew about him.

“Sasuke,” said Kurama, getting the raven to focus on him once again. “Thank you for the tour. And the drink.” The redhead gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke’s cheek. Both Shikamaru and Gaara rolled their eyes. Shikamaru made his way to the nearby lot that held his car, while Gaara got into the driver’s seat. After a few seconds of surprise, and realizing that the two must not be dating since he was still breathing and Gaara was not jumping out of the car to beat him to a pulp, he replied.

“You’re welcome.” The raven was still stunned by the open display of affection from the other man. Naruto turned and walked over to the black supercar, sliding into the passenger seat.

“See you soon, Sasuke.”

 _Sooner than you may think,_ thought Naruto as he closed the door, unable to keep a wide smile off his face. Just as the black car pulled away, Itachi walked up to his brother.

“Fuck me… Was that Gaara driving that Lykan?” asked Itachi, his pants becoming tight all over, but not to nearly the same degree as earlier.

“Yeah.” replied Sasuke, his face still slightly warm from the earlier kiss.

“Sasuke? What have we gotten ourselves into?” Itachi asked, his face also flushed from his encounter with Gaara.

_I don’t know, but I’m looking forward to finding out._

 

 

 

 

 

Let me know what you think J


	7. Glowing Embers

2nd chapter out of 3 for this update, turn back now if you haven’t read ch 6. Thank you **x-psychicfire-x** , for editing these chapters!

 

**Chapter 7: Glowing Embers**

Catching up from the weekend and possibly taking on a whole new project, added on a significant amount of work. However, it was nothing that Sasuke couldn’t manage. Now that he didn’t have to devote his resources into finding the ins and outs of _Rasengan Industries_ , he was able to direct his subordinates to assist in the possible move on the mobile tech market. Sometime during the week, he had received an email from Shikamaru Nara, confirming that their team member would be arriving that Friday afternoon. As the end of the week wound down, Sasuke had a few business meetings to finish, his last one for the week being a lunch.

            _Jesus. This guy would not stop asking questions. Seriously, Ino could answer most of that stuff. How did I get stuck spoon-feeding that idiot?_ Sasuke thought, putting a piece of gum in his mouth after he washed his hands in the bathroom once the other man finally left the restaurant. Jugo greeted him outside.

            “Jugo, take me back to the office.” Sasuke eyed his watch. He was supposed to be back at the office 45 minutes ago, but the blabbering buffoon couldn’t take a hint. When the conversation suddenly turned from business to personal – the man’s daughter was apparently ‘perfect’ for Sasuke – the raven quickly stirred the conversation back to the topic at hand, finishing the meeting and practically walked out mid-conversation. He took off his tie and put it inside the pocket of his jacket, before reaching for a bottle of water. Taking out two Tylenol, he chased them down with a gulp; his patience had worn thin and now a headache to top it all off made him appreciate the saying ‘ _T.G.I.F’_ in a completely new light.

Twenty minutes later, the black limo pulled up in front of his office. Sasuke dismissed his driver and got out, making his way up to the building and texting Ino on his way up.

            ‘Is the person from _Rasengan_ here yet?’ typed Sasuke, hoping he was going to beat him there.

            ‘Yes he is. He is waiting in your office.’ Ino responded.

            _Great_ , he thought sarcastically. Sasuke finally arrived on his floor. He nodded to Ino as he stepped into his office. There he was; the blond dobe. Sasuke paused, a sense of de-ja-vu and amusement going through him as he surveyed the familiar scene: Naruto was lounging in his chair again, just like a decade ago. Only this time he was definitely not working. The blond had his feet up on the desk with his large leather boots crossed at the ankles. His body was reclined back and his head was lying on the back of the chair. His features were soft and free of worry, and his sunshine colored hair stuck out in all directions. Naruto’s arms were crossed over a blue V-neck sweater with a white undershirt peeking out the collar. His long, lean and toned legs were **_poured_** into dark blue jeans; tight against his powerful thighs.

            _He looks so young when he sleeps._ Sasuke admired the man in front of him. _No glasses this time either._ Sasuke walked around his desk and behind the chair quietly, the blond not stirring an inch, his breathing even and steady.

            “Dobe, I’m not paying you to sleep.” Sasuke murmured in a low voice, just inches from the blond’s face. His menthol breath washing over the other man. Without opening his eyes, Naruto smirked.

“You’re not paying me at all.” Finally, he looked up at the obsidian eyes above him. “You can’t afford me anyways, remember?” Naruto said smiling, his eyes dancing with mirth.

            “So you tell me.” Sasuke replied, unable to control his usually stoic features against that infectious smile. Naruto chuckled, the low sound vibrating through the room. Taking few seconds, he stretched his arms above his head loosening the kinks he accumulated on the long plane ride. Sasuke watched the man in front of him, their last meeting coming back to him at full force.

            “I’m surprised they sent you, considering how our last encounter ended.” Sasuke half expected Naruto to still be angry or annoyed with him for his boldness.

            “You mean after you tried bribing me to work for you or the part that involved me not warming your bed for the night?” Naruto’s humorous tone revealed to Sasuke that he hadn’t left any lasting negative effects. “We’re cool. I got your apology box. Thanks for getting my stuff cleaned.” Naruto said pleasantly, and extended his hand in a fist bump. “Friends?”

            “Friends.” replied Sasuke, few seconds after he recognized the motion.

_Friends…_ Naruto gave him a wide smile, then walked around the desk and took a seat on a white leather couch off to the side.

            “So, you’re the most qualified person _Rasengan_ can send to catch me up on the mobile app?” Sasuke asked sounding more amused than skeptical.

            “You bet cha.” Naruto confirmed, the smile never leaving his face.

            “We’ll see about that. I hope you do realize, your _performance_ can determine the future of this partnership.” Sasuke said, unable to resist teasing the other man, but trying not to step over the professional line.

            “Don’t worry your pretty little head over my performance abilities. I’ve got more than enough skills to blow your mind.” Naruto replied confidently, not missing a beat. His smile didn’t falter, and his eyes sparked with mischief.

_Bring it on Uchiha; I can handle whatever you throw at me._ Sasuke smirked, sitting down in his chair, glad that they were able to continue their friendly banter from before.

            “So you think I’m pretty?” Sasuke rested his elbows on the desk, hiding his smirk behind his clasped hands. _Check…_

            “Let’s just say… You’d be the subject of many wet dreams, if I were a girl.” Naruto smirked and extended his legs out, putting his arms behind his head and letting his shirt ride up to reveal a sliver of sculpted muscles. Watching Sasuke’s eyes follow the movements intently and a light rose color spread across his cheeks.

_Checkmate…_

            _He is playing a dirty, dangerous game…_ Sasuke realized. _Was that a fragment of a tattoo? Fuck me… this is going be hell._

            “Don’t play with fire unless you’re ready to join the arsonist club.” Sasuke warned, his tone a bit more serious. Naruto understood the implication and silence fell between the two men for a few seconds before Sasuke broke it. “Shall we get started? Or does the baby need another nap?” His tone light again.

            Naruto rolled his eyes, almost wanting to say: _I remember someone taking a nap last weekend._ But that was known only to Kurama, Itachi, and Shika. It would do him no good to have Sasuke think he was the topic of gossip in the office.

            “If someone wasn’t so late, I wouldn’t have had the chance to fall asleep, by the way.” Naruto retorted, pulling out his laptop and a small, hand-held wireless projector.

            “Hn.”

Naruto chuckled, knowing he won that argument. Bringing up the files on his computer, he linked the device wirelessly and aimed the projector at one of the smooth walls of the office. After a few seconds, he had the introductory video playing. Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he watched the basic explanation of the project. This was obviously the rudimentary version made for investors, but it gave a good overview of projected earnings as well as the hurdles they would need to jump. The design was good, the platforms supported were great, and the mobile app carried through the esthetic of the original web browser.

            “How have the focus groups responded?” Sasuke asked after the short video was over.

            “We have 82% conversion rate from Safari and 86% from Chrome. Those were our target populations.”

            _Impressive,_ thought Sasuke.

“How many versions have you gone through?”

            “This would be the third model. We had to tweak it a bit, but we were able to focus on making it as close to perfect as possible.” Naruto confirmed proudly. This, just like all of their other projects was his baby. He nurtured it from its conception to maturity. Now he was getting ready to let it fly on its own.

            Sasuke nodded. “I take it you’ll be using your security algorithms to encrypt private data?”

            “That’s correct. We have the top spot for secure browsers and will be able to apply the technology to the mobile version.” Naruto said, his demeanor becoming more excited as he described the minute details of the layout, without giving away too much. Sasuke listened patiently as the blond threw strings of technical terms and acronyms at him, which he understood with ease. This was his domain. Itachi excelled in legal jargon, while Sasuke was fluent in tech vernacular. He watched and listened as Naruto explained the mainframe with enthusiasm, his bright blue eyes focused and eager.

            _Damn it. I should have offered him more money…_ Sasuke thought, as the extent of Naruto’s knowledge rose with each passing minute. _But, judging how happy he is to talk about this, there is not enough money in the world to pull him away from this work…_

Naruto continued for another twenty minutes, answering Sasuke’s questions when asked to clarify some details or elaborate on others. His infectious energy and bright attitude had Sasuke sold on the proposal. After almost an hour of talking about just the blueprint of the design, Sasuke was satisfied with the product.

            “I think this thing can give those guys a run for their money.” Sasuke said, referring to Apple and Google. “With that said, what it is that you want from me?”

            “Ah, well we need you and Itachi help us navigate the launch to the mobile stores. We also plan to offer subscription services to eliminate the need for advertisement revenue. It will definitely be a premium service, but we think it will prove to be a useful feature in the long run.”

            “Interesting, but aren’t there a shit load of ad blockers on the market already?”

            “There are, however none are integrated into the app and instead are applied as secondary background process, thus drain the battery and provide an additional security risk. Also, many of those blockers still collect information on the users and sell it to tertiary buyers.” Naruto explained. Sasuke glared at his phone on the desk realizing that Naruto is correct, but it was still annoying that even he didn’t have a solution to the problem until now.

            _I’d pay good money if it means web searching will no longer be flooded with popups and I don’t have to carry a fucking portable charger everywhere. Well, not me… but Jugo…_ His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the offending device, but he turned his attention to the blond who continued to explain his role in this whole ordeal.

            “Of course we need Itachi and his army of paralegals to comb through all of the patents and the legal mumbo-jumbo. Last thing we want is a patent infringement lawsuit on our hands.” said Naruto.

            “I’m sure Itachi can tie up any lose ends you’ve got.” Sasuke said dismissively, having no doubt in his brother’s work. There was a soft knock on the door, and Ino peaked inside.

            “Sasuke-sama. Would you like me to get you two anything?” Ino asked shyly, not wanting to upset her boss for disturbing them.

            _That’s unlike her to interrupt my meetings_ , thought Sasuke. Looking at his watch, he realized they’ve been talking for hours, and it was nearing eight pm.

_Wow, time flies…_

            “I’m fine, thank you. Naruto?”

            “I’m all good, thanks.” The blond smiled graciously.

            “It’s getting late, why don’t you go home,” said Sasuke.

            “Are you sure Sasuke-sama?” Ino asked politely, but was hoping her boss will let her go home _. It’s Friday night, for crying out loud. Not everyone is a workaholic like you two._

           “We’ll be fine here. I’m sure a beautiful girl like you has a hot date on a Friday night.” Naruto said with a smile and a wink. Ino blushed, and returned the smile looking at her boss for confirmation. Sasuke nodded in dismissal.

“Have a good night Sasuke-sama, Mr. Uzumaki.” Naruto waved goodbye as the woman gathered her things and walked down the hall. Turning his eyes to Sasuke, he saw the raven contemplating something as he rocked lightly back in forth in his seat.

            “It is getting late…” Sasuke said. He was surprised himself that time passed so quickly while they talked. Naruto’s smile dimmed a bit, making his decision easy. “Want to get out of here?”

            Naruto’s eyes lit up before narrowing skeptically. “What did you have in mind?”

            “I figured we could go get some dinner and continue our conversation about the project.” Sasuke stated simply, without any innuendos.

            “It’s not another date, is it?” Naruto questioned suspiciously, trying to figure out if he’ll have to protect his virtues against the raven again.

            Sasuke raised his hands as a peace gesture. “I told you, until you’re ready to play with fire, I won’t be pushing you into anything you’re not ready for.” His words may have rang true, but his eyes held the predatory gleam in them that made a delicious shiver run down Naruto’s spine.

            _I don’t think I should trust him, but I also don’t think I care. Nothing is wrong with a bit of harmless flirting, right?_ Naruto’s resolve to stay away from the Uchiha was slipping.

            “Dinner sounds good. But can we not go to any of those fancy places? They are boring as hell!” Naruto said with distaste. Sasuke laughed, his baritone voice was like music to Naruto’s ears. _I wish you would laugh more often, it’s beautiful._

Sasuke calmed himself quickly as he subtly studied the blond. _This is why I like you. You are nothing like the rich snobs I’m forced to interact with on daily basis. They would choose to spend a thousand dollars on a bottle of wine than be caught dead somewhere without a sommelier. It’s so easy to be around you, you’re not pretentious like the rest of them. I guess, the more money you have the less sense you need to survive in this world. Oh god, I hope I’m not one of those obnoxious pricks? Who am I kidding... I’m a total dick._ Ending his self-reflection before it ruined his good mood, Sasuke stood up, picking up his things and texting Jugo.

“I’ll take you to a place I like to go with Itachi sometimes. Not all the places I go to have to have sterling silver tableware. That’s why I bring my own, just in case.” It took Naruto several seconds to realize out that Sasuke made a joke, but the response he received was worth every moment. Naruto suddenly erupted in laughter; sending shivers to his core, warming his chest with pleasure at making the other man produce such a striking sound.

Sasuke walked around the table to the still laughing man, who finally got himself under control. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Naruto shook his head.

            “You’ve got to warn me next time before you make a joke, or I might die from shock. Who knew that Sasuke Uchiha, the famous ice prince could be funny?” Naruto said, his abs hurting from exertion.

            “Hardy-Har-Har” Sasuke said sarcastically, but secretly proud with himself for being the cause of such reaction. “Let’s go.”

 

~X~X~X~

 

The pair rode in comfortable silence through the street of New York. Roads bustling with people wanting to get home, while tourists ogled at the millions of lights littered the city streets. The Christmas decorations were on full display, since it was less than two weeks way.

            “What time did you get in today?” Sasuke asked after several minutes.

            “Around 3pm. I dropped my stuff off and came to the office right after. Didn’t want to be late for our first meeting and all.” Naruto teased, turning his blue eyes back to the raven. There were things about New York he missed, the blend of different races, the chaotic but somehow functional pace of the city. It reminded him of an anthill that buzzed with activity no matter what time of day it was, you could always see people from all walks of life wondering about, some lost in their own world, others moving with purpose.

            “Did you get a hotel for your stay?”

            “No, _Rasengan_ has a place that we keep for visits here.”

_Technically, it’s my old place, but we still use it for business,_ thought Naruto.

            “Does that mean you come here often?” Sasuke asked, genuinely curious.

            “Every few months it seems.”

Sasuke almost wanted to say: _you should stop by more often_ , but stopped himself. _Let’s not get ahead of ourselves…._ Just as he finished the thought, Jugo pulled up next to their destination. Sasuke let himself out, holding the door open for Naruto and offering his hand. The blond smirked as he got out, reminded once again of their last dinner and Sasuke’s persistent chivalry to treat him like a girl.

            _He must really be used to being the dominant in his world, but I do hope he realizes that I’m no submissive in mine._ Naruto though in amusement, but accepted the hand and pulled himself out. Naruto looked at the trendy bar. _Sabãi-Sabãi_ was spelled out in curvy bright red letters. The place had several street facing windows, with dark booths covered in red fabrics lining the space beyond the glass. The place was full, but not overly crowded. Sasuke walked up to the door, holding it open for Naruto. Inside the entire staff was a mixture of Asian origins, shouts in foreign language were carried out from the kitchen that laid behind the reception desk where a teenager was taking orders over the phone. Naruto raised his eyebrows, not expecting such change of venue from the classy man. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but ignored his questioning look. Approaching the counter, he waited a few more seconds while the girl finished with the phone customer. Naruto’s eyes widened as he head Sasuke speak a different language, not expecting the fluent words to come out with such ease.

            _Wow, that’s cool. I think he is speaking Thai,_ thought Naruto, trying to pay attention to the quick dialogue. After a few more exchanges, the hostess smiled, took a couple of menus and walked further into the restaurant, weaving around occupied tables and guests. The next room had a quieter atmosphere, with dimmer lighting and few booths lining the walls as well as some larger tables that were reserved for bigger parties, but remained unoccupied. The waitress brought them to one of the booths and took off the ‘reserved’ sign.

            “You must either be one hell of a smooth talker, or this place must be really amazing if you come here enough to have your own table,” mused Naruto, taking a seat across.

            “Actually, I told her that I have a loud American idiot with me who will probably disturb all of the guests.” Sasuke smirked at his quick comeback.

            “I bet you just threatened her into submission.”

            “Hn.” Sasuke said, deciding not to disclose that they just got lucky because a large party had to cancel due to some mishap, leaving the back room available for guests.

            “Also, I’m not American. Well, not completely.” Naruto stated, wanting to defend his national pride.

            “Is that so?”

            “Yeah. My dad was American, but my grandma on my mom’s side was Japanese.”

            “That’s unexpected.” Sasuke responded, as he eyes rank up and down the man across from him.

            “Yeah, I know I don’t look like it.” Naruto rubbed the back on his head, his blond hair sticking out in all directions. The motion reminded him that it still needed to be cut. Sasuke handed him the menu to look over. Naruto was surprised by the trendy options, with many different courses with origins from Thailand, Korea, Japan, and China. A new waiter came over just in time for him to make his decision and placing his order. Noticing Sasuke didn’t even pick up the menu before he said his order in the foreign language and exchanging few responses with the teen.

            “So what other languages do you speak besides Thai?” Naruto asked curiously.

            “Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and a bit of German.”

            “That’s pretty awesome! I only know bits and pieces of Japanese, and some Spanish. Kind of have to pick that one up if you live in California.”

            “Most of our tech partners come from Asian countries, Germany has been one of the more recent acquisitions for my branch.”

            “Have you ever been to those places?” Naruto asked eagerly.

            “Yes, several times. But it’s always on business, unfortunately. How about you?” The waiter came back with their drinks, both gotten hot green tea. Naruto wrapped his hands around the cup, and took a sip before answering.

“I’ve been to Japan. Remember how I told you I did some soul searching after you fired me?” Sasuke nodded, letting him continue while he sipped his drink.

            “Japan was one of the stops. I connected with my ancestry roots and was able to gain a different appreciation for the world. So, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have gotten to do that. So thanks.” Said Naruto, sincerely; a soft smile graced his lips as he looked into the dark eyes.

            Sasuke nodded. “You’re welcome.” He said, his voice purposely smug.

            Naruto laughed and shook his head. “You’re such a bastard.” But the insult carried no force behind it. The waiter came back with plates and couple of bamboo steam boxes.

            “I ordered some dumplings. They are some of the best in the city.” Sasuke said after the waiter explained the three different kinds.

            “Awesome!” Naruto exclaimed, practically drooling at the delicious smelling food. “Last thing I had was airplane food.”

            “Ew.”

            “Hey now, those warmed up meals are not nearly as bad as what I had during my college days.” Naruto joked, using his chopsticks and picking up a delicate looking pocket of dough and blowing on it to cool down.

            “This is delicious!” Naruto almost yelled as soon as he swallowed the savory dumpling filled with meat, herbs and broth.

            “Told you. Loud American.” Sasuke said with a smirk.

            “I can’t help it.” Grinned the blond. The two exchanged some friendly banter as they continued to work on their appetizers. Sasuke didn’t remember it ever being this easy to talk to someone. Naruto was a breath of fresh air in his world of rigid conformity. The waiter brought out the remaining of their meals. Sasuke ordered a bibimbap with a side of kimchi, and broth. While Naruto went with the crispy pork belly with stir-fried bok choy, bamboo shoots, mushrooms, garlic and some unknown but delicious bits of vegetables.

            “Oh my god, this is the best thing I have ever tasted!” Naruto was practically moaning from the flavors dancing on his tongue. “You’ve got to try this!”

The blond picked up a piece of pork and brought his chopsticks to Sasuke’s mouth. The raven looked at the electric blue eyes as he gently took the piece into his mouth and slowly chewed. Naruto watched his tongue lap up the remnants of flavor from his lips, his hand still hanging in mid-air across the table. His heart sped up as he focused on his lips, his mind drawing blank. After few seconds, Sasuke cleared his throat, a smirk gracing his features just as Naruto realized he was starring. The blond’s face lit up like a he just ate the spiciest food on the menu, but he refused to avert his eyes from the obsidians looking back at him. Not wanting to let the change of atmosphere escape, Sasuke chose to this moment to ask the question he has been wanting to since he saw the blond again.

“So Naruto, is there someone waiting for you back home?” _I may as well see the cards, no purpose to try and pursue this if he already has someone._ Naruto broke their eye contact this time, taking a moment to drink his tea.

_No reason to lie now, I guess. We’ve gotten this far._ “There isn’t.” Naruto said. “What about you?”

            “No.” Sasuke replied and took a drink of his tea. After a long pause, he continued. “I’m surprised you don’t though. You seem to me like the type to enjoy commitment.”

            “I am. But is been a while since I’ve found someone worth committing to.” Naruto cautiously navigated this conversation. “What about you?”

            “Commitment?” Sasuke paused, unsure on how to answer. He has never valued his relationships in that way. Most of them were more out of convenience and availability, not a mutual desire for partnership and commitment. “I’m not that type of guy.” The answer was honest, something about Naruto made him want to open up.

            “Why is that?” Naruto asked, genuinely curious about the answer. He didn’t see Sasuke as a ‘kept man’ exactly, but he didn’t think that the raven was totally against commitment.

          Sasuke paused. Cursing his earlier curiosity and letting the conversation turn onto analysis of his sex life.

“Unfortunately, money and power doesn’t buy you everything, and it also attracts the wrong type of people.”

“I can relate to that,” said Naruto truthfully. _More than you know._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but continued. “I’ve had my share of run-ins with extortion and blackmail, which has made me cautious when it comes to whom I bring to my bed.”

“Whoa. Are you serious?” Naruto was surprised. _At least my exes were just crazy, and not vindictive or evil._

Sasuke nodded.

“Was it because you’re,” Naruto leaned in across the table and whispered “ _gay_ ”, as if the paparazzi was hiding in the empty booth next to them. Sasuke smirked at the cautious attempts the blond was making around the subject.

“Yes.”

“But why would anyone care nowadays? It’s 2016, gay marriage is legal in more states than not.” Naruto asked.

“ _I_ do not care. However, same can’t be said about some members of my clan.” Sasuke replied, his eyes showing just an ounce of hurt at the thought about his family.

“Itachi?” Naruto asked in surprise, hoping that the relationship he saw between the brothers wasn’t just label deep.

“God no. He’s been out and proud for years. Of course, only few people know because the clan likes to keep these things on the down low. So when the right people are bought, it tends to stay secret, even if we’re not being as discrete about it as they would like.”

“It must be hard.” Naruto’s voice carrying nothing but sympathy. “Not being allowed to be who you really are, even though you’ve come this far.” Naruto could relate to the raven. Even though his struggles have been completely different, he too was sometimes stuck in the world where people underestimate him, and try to undermine him. Sasuke refilled their cups of tea. The silent understanding stretched between them.

            “You’re very good at what you do, Naruto,” said Sasuke. “ _Rasengan_ should be worshiping the ground you walk on.” Naruto laughed, his deep voice filling the empty space of the room.

“Thanks, Sasuke.” Naruto replied, taking a sip of his tea. “I told you, you’d regret firing me.” He smirked, blue eyes playing in the light.

            “Hn.” Sasuke replied, hiding his smile behind his cup. Soon after, the waiter came back with the check, which Sasuke skillfully extracted from the man without Naruto noticing.

            “You’ve got to stop doing that.” Naruto said after he saw the waiter hand Sasuke his card.

            “Do what? You’re a guest in this city, it’s only proper for me to treat you.”

            “That would mean I should have paid in California.” Naruto replied.

            “That was a well-deserved apology dinner.” Sasuke’s amused tone apparent to the blond.

            “Fine. Then next time you’re in town, it’s my treat.” Naruto insisted.

            “So there’ll be a next time?” Sasuke asked, his tone teasing.

            Naruto smiled. “Maybe.”

The two put on their jackets; Sasuke said his goodbyes and thanked the staff. Outside, the snow started falling, obscuring the tall buildings around them. Jugo held the door open and Naruto slipped into the luxurious back seat, Sasuke following behind him.

            “Man, I’m not used to the cold anymore.” A tremor passed through Naruto’s body from the cold. Sasuke reached over to the small, but well stocked wet bar pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle of rum. Pouring himself and Naruto a shot, he handed one to the blond.

            “What’s this for?” asked Naruto. “You better not be trying to get me drunk again.” chucked the man as he took the handed glass.

            Sasuke rolled his eyes. “It will help you warm up.” He stated simply. The two men gulped down the liquid, squinting their eyes at the slight burn of alcohol that followed the smooth balance of spices.

            “Where would you like to go?” Sasuke asked, taking a look at his watch which read 10:15 pm.

_Damn we were in there a while_ …

            “My place, I guess. I’m a bit beat from the plane ride still.” Naruto replied.

            “Sure. Jugo, can you please take us to…” Sasuke let Naruto rattle off the address in Chelsea district, about 20 minute drive from there. Sasuke poured another shot and handed it to the other.

            “And this one?” Naruto asked, eyeing the outstretched hand.

            “This one is to celebrate a new partnership between _Rasengan_ and _Uchiha_.” Sasuke said in a pleased tone and a small smile.

            “Are you serious!? That’s awesome!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly. The deal wasn’t closed until Sasuke approved of their design, and it looks like he passed. Taking the shot, Naruto clinked the two glasses together in celebration and downed the amber liquid. His beaming grin warming up the other man more than any alcohol would.

            “So what’s the plan now?” Naruto asked.

            “Well, we have the weekend to get through the things that still need some modification, and compile the list of tasks I need my team to start working on.”

            “Do you want to meet back in your office in the morning?”

            “Actually…” Sasuke paused, gaging the possible response from the other man. “How do you feel about Jugo picking you up in the morning and bringing you to my place? I prefer to not spend my entire week being stuck in my office.” Sasuke honestly didn’t want to spend the whole weekend and the following week cooped up in the glass building.

_Being together alone is just a bonus,_ thought Sasuke. _Although, it may just prove too futile anyways. Either way, he is fun to be around, it’s been a long time since I’ve had this much enjoyment while in someone’s company._

Naruto considered his offer for a few seconds. It wasn’t a bad idea. They needed to get stuff done, and it’s not like they could meet in a coffee shop or the library. They weren’t college kids anymore. _Plus, I get to see where the reclusive ice prince lives? That should be interesting._

            “Sure.” Naruto said, making up his mind to take the challenge. “Pick me up at 9?” Naruto said over to Jugo, who nodded his head in return. Just as the driver pulled up to a nice light-grey stoned building. Before he got out of the car, Naruto turned to the other man.

“Thanks for tonight, Sasuke, and for giving _Rasengan_ a shot.”

_You don’t know how much it means to me to know that you approve of what I’ve worked years to build…_

            “You deserve it.” Sasuke said sincerely. Naruto reached out his hand and shook the other man’s warm palm. Their touch lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary before the blond let go. Their eyes met, and the feeling of not wanting to leave made itself front and center in Naruto’s mind.

            _Oh man…I think I’m in trouble..._ Naruto thought, before finally making his decision to escape before the alcohol got to him and his inhibitions were any lower. Getting out of the car, Sasuke handed him his bag.

            “See you tomorrow, Naruto.” Sasuke said with one last look, he watched the blond give him a small wave before he closed his door and walked away.

_What an interesting turn of events…._ Both men thought.

 

Do you feel it!? Please tell me you do!!!

**  
**


	8. Playing with Fire

I should put a **warning** on this one, but maybe I’ll just keep it a surprise, hehehehe.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta,  **x-psychicfire-x** , for editing these chapters, you’re the best!

 

Update 3/3, if you haven’t read ch 6 and 7, GO BACK!

 

**Chapter 8: Playing with Fire**

Lazily lounging in his bed few minutes before eight am, Naruto thoughts went back to the previous day.

            _It’s going to be so awesome to work with him. He has been the leader in the business, recognized all over the world, and practically worshiped by the masses. Last night was a lot more fun than I expected it to be, and he wasn’t the cold-hearted bastard that I thought he might become since he doesn’t need to get any more information from me_. Naruto ran a hand through his mop of hair, his bedhead even worse with the overgrown length.

 _Also seems like he has backed off on his advances, maybe he finally believes me that I’m straight?_ Even as Naruto thought that, his subconscious voice sounded skeptical. _Well, what I am supposed to do about that? Ugh… I keep going in circles._

“It’s true, I enjoy his company. True, I like seeing the prince crack a smile, laugh and joke. These are things that I’ve never seen him do.” _Not that I’ve have much contact with him before, but based on the articles I’ve read, he has an arctic personality_. “And true, I may enjoy the flirting a bit more than I should.” His face heated up at the thought. “But this whole thing with him treating me like a girl has got to stop.” Naruto said firmly to himself. “I’m not the dainty one out of us, so maybe I should make him realize that.” _Who knows, maybe he won’t find that appealing anyways, if he is used to controlling all aspects of his life, he may as well known now that I won’t be his puppet._

“I have enough secrets between us, making him think that I can just roll over and assume the position is just cruel.” Naruto chuckled. “Let us see if you can handle the real me, Uchiha.”

 

X~X~X

 

After a quick workout, Sasuke stepped out of the shower. He needed all the help he can get to make it through the day being locked in with the energetic blond. Including, a few extra minutes in to himself, just in case his recent lack of physical contact was going to be a problem. Just as he dried himself off, a text came from Jugo saying that he and Naruto were on their way. Sasuke picked out a pair of soft black cotton pants that were casual enough to be comfortable around the house, but not sloppy. Then he found a light grey V-neck t-shirt that showed off his collarbones and the beginning of powerful chest muscles. He styled his hair with a bit of movable wax, but letting it air-dry so that it remained soft. A calendar alert beeped on his phone. Sasuke looked at the screen, and scowled. It was the invitation to Neji’s official engagement party. Which was tonight, and he still hasn’t decided if he was going. Neji invited him, but he understood if he didn’t go.

            _I would probably be unfair if I don’t go. We’ve been friends for years, and I don’t want that to be ruined just because things got physical._ Sasuke sighed. He wasn’t jealous, per se, but it would be somewhat awkward to see the few people who knew about them. Tenten seemed fine with it, for the most part. But now that they are officially engaged and getting ready to be married, it wouldn’t surprise Sasuke if that changed.

            _Also, I didn’t arrange a date for the party, and last thing I want is to show up alone and start the rumor mill going about being some heartbroken ex..._ Just as the thought passed, the doorbell rang followed by a quick sequence of short knocks.

 _Hmmm…. I wonder if the Dobe has any plans…_ Sasuke walked over to the door, his bare feet making soft steps on the dark wooden surface. Naruto waited after his knock, looking around at the impressive apartment building. Every outside surface had a window, allowing ample amount of light to pass through. The table by the elevators had fresh flowers, and several walls were lined with mirrors. Finally, the door opened, revealing a surprisingly dressed down Sasuke. Naruto looked the raven up and down, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and a raised eyebrow after he finally reached the sculpted face.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of a suit. I must say, you look even better in casual.” Naruto said with smirk. Sasuke felt his face threatening to heat up from the compliment, but he remained composed and seemingly unaffected. He took a step back and held the door open for the other man. Naruto walked past him, admiring the sophisticated décor with dark browns and warm tones coloring the walls.

            “And here I was expecting to see black and grey and steel everywhere. Or everything in white. This is much better. You’re full of surprises, Sasuke.” Naruto said, as he made his way around the front room.

            “I’m glad you approve, and here I was worried about your opinion of me,” joked Sasuke. Closing the door behind him and walking to the wide-open kitchen. “Would you like some coffee?”

            “Sure. Thanks.” Naruto followed the man after he took off his boots, and unzipped his coat. Sasuke took the garment from him and hung it up in the entryway closet. The blond was wearing a soft flannel shirt, with light and dark blue plaid stripes running across the light surface, with a tight white undershirt peeking out the top. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off the muscular arms while his legs were clad in navy-colored jeans, completing his look was a faded camel colored leather belt and a leather strapped iWatch.

            _Damn. That shirt looks good on him. Why **can’t** the hot ones always be gay? That saying is just unfair..._ Sasuke thought after taking a few seconds to appreciate his outfit, before walking over to the espresso maker. Naruto followed the raven with his eyes as he worked on making him coffee, getting lost in the surprised appearance of the raven, as well as his home.

            “How do you like it?” Sasuke asked, pulling out two cups.

            _Keep the dirty thoughts to yourself_ …

“Cream and sugar please _.” I wonder how he would react if I said: on the counter, instead._ Naruto chuckled to himself, imagining how he would probably get a coffee cup thrown at him in normal circumstances. Sasuke glanced over to the blond, unsure of why the other was laughing to himself with that strange look on his face.

            “Is there something I can help you with?” Sasuke asked, giving up trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

            _Yes_. “Nope.” Naruto said, but calmed himself down _. We’ve got work to do, keep it together…_ Sasuke handed Naruto his cup, and took out the creamer out of the fridge.

            “So what’s the plan?” Naruto asked.

            “First, I figured we go over few suggestions I had based on what I’ve heard yesterday. Then we need to make sure we cover the things we’ll need to move forward on the mobile market.” Sasuke took his cup, and made his way to the dining room table where his laptop was set up and running. Naruto took out his computer and sat next to him. The two focused on working diligently for almost three hours before the blond’s brain was begging for a break. They got through a good portion of their goal, but still had some ways to go.

“Hey Sasuke, mind if we take a break? My brain is going to burn out before the day is over at this rate.”

“What Dobe, can’t keep up?” Sasuke teased, but he wasn’t in much better shape.

“Unlike some of us, I’m built for endurance, not sprinting. I like to take my time and pace myself to make it last much longer.” Naruto said, and followed it with a wink.

Sasuke’s brows furrowed, _are we still talking about work?_

“Do you think I could have a tour of the place? From what I’ve seen so far, it’s nothing as I expected, which got me even more curious.”

“Fine.” Sasuke stood up and put his coffee cup in the dishwasher, Naruto followed suit.

            “This is the kitchen.” Sasuke said sarcastically, to which Naruto rolled his eyes. Then Sasuke walked to the adjacent room, turning on the light. The place housed a more formal office with a desktop, and variety of books on the shelves. Naruto walked in, examining the contents of the books with appreciation. Naruto stopped in front of a picture on the wall that had close to twenty people in it.

            “Is this the Uchiha clan?” He asked curiously. All the people had dark hair and similar features. He spotted Sasuke’s sharp eyes instantly.

_He was obviously not thrilled to be there by the looks of it…._

            “Yes, that’s most of them. It took over a year to planning getting all of them together.” The raven said, annoyance sounding clearly in his voice.

            _I bet it was a rough time, being around that many people that didn’t approve of his lifestyle_ … Naruto thought while they moved on from that room.

            “This is the guest bedroom and bathroom,” Sasuke turned on the light to a moderate size room with a king size bed and couple of dressers in it. “This is the work out room.” Sasuke opened another door to a smaller room that housed a treadmill, weight bench and few other related things. Naruto peaked his head in, taking in the clean, shiny equipment with a large flat screen TV on the wall. Walking back through the kitchen to the other side of the penthouse, they passed a large living room that had another, but bigger flat screen TV with very comfortable looking sectional surrounding it. Naruto paused, looking at the set up.

“Somehow, I did not take you for the type to curl up on the couch and watch a movie.”

            “What do you think I do on my time off?”

            “I don’t know, maybe plan world domination? I think I was expecting to see a draft table with plans for world conquest, but maybe I just confused you with a Bond villain.” Naruto said with a smile.

            “Those were in the other room.” Sasuke joked, knowing the reputation he had. The next room’s door was already open, and Naruto could see the light pouring through the glass windows that were mostly covered by thick burgundy curtains. Walking inside, there was a large king size bed that sunk into a leather bed frame. The tufted soft-leather headboard had several pillows leaning against it. The bed was made, coved by a thick light grey comforter, and a dark faux-fur throw at the end. There was a low, dark-grey couch facing the windows. All in all the place looked very masculine.

            “You weren’t expecting throw pillows and pink accents, were you?” Sasuke asked.

            “Nah, it fits you perfectly. Plus, I hear that gay guys have the best style. Although, I may have to disagree with that stereotype from experience. I got a couple of friends who can’t decorate worth shit.” Naruto walked around the room and paused. On one of the dressers set a stand with three black katana of different lengths. The sheath had intricate details on its matte surface, the narrow silver guard and the leather wrapped handle.

            “May I?” Naruto asked, turning his eyes to the raven. Sasuke gave him a nod.

Naruto took off the larger blade from the stand, feeling the soft surface and examining the details on the handle. He could see the embedded details of a fan through the slots on the leather wrapping.

            “This is stunning.” Naruto whispered while studying the intricate design. “Is that a clan symbol?” Naruto pointed to the emblem on the hilt.

            “Yes. It was a gift from Itachi few years ago.”

            “Do you know how to use it?” Naruto asked, unsheathing the blade. The shiny, wet surface reflecting the light.

            “You mean as something more than a sharp stick for swinging? No.” The raven replied, taking one of the other katana. Naruto chuckled. Most people didn’t really know how to use one. Watching a few Hollywood movies did not make you a samurai, that’s for sure. The blond balanced the weighted blade in his hand, appreciating the precise craftsmanship.

            “I take it you’ve held one of these before?” Sasuke asked, gripping his own katana in both hands. Another chuckle reverberated through the blond.

“You could say that.” He said with a smirk. He watched Sasuke adjust his grip on the handle, and frowned. Sheathing his blade and putting it back on the stand, he walked over to the raven. “It’s not really a stick, you know that, right?” Naruto said, amused at the stand and grip the raven had. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment. Obviously the blond knew much more than him, which was kind of silly since they looked like the roles should be reversed. Naruto took his katana, putting it on the couch and walked up behind him.    “First, you must find your center of gravity.” Naruto gripped Sasuke’s cotton covered hips with both hands, then used his foot to nudge Sasuke’s right leg forward and pushed his hips forwards. Sasuke raised his eyebrow but Naruto just smiled, challenging him to protest. The blond pushed down lightly to make him crouch slightly. Letting go, he picked up the katana, taking it out of the sheath. Walking up behind Sasuke, he brought the blade around. His face just inches from the raven.

            “Grip the handle first with your right hand tight to the guard, then your left hand at the base,” Naruto watched over Sasuke’s shoulder as he adjusted his grip, obviously not used to the proper handling. Naruto reached around and moved his thumb a bit more.

Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from the body behind him, but he tried to remain focused on the lesson. The blond’s breath tickled his hair. “Now, raise your arms slowly,” Naruto instructed. Keeping his light grip on Sasuke’s wrists he followed the motion, causing him to get even closer to the other man. His chest pressed against the raven’s back.

            “Now on the downswing, follow this angle.” Naruto said, his voice almost a whisper against Sasuke’s ear, as he brought the arms down in slow motion. Sasuke was hyperaware of every contact against his back now. Alarms going off in his mind that he should step away from the blond. But the strong grip on his arms, and the warm breath on his neck, sent delectable shivers down his spine. His heartbeat picked up a notch.

Naruto inhaled the clean scent of the man before him. _This was a bad idea, h_ e thought, as his body moved on its own against the man before him. _But he looks so good holding that damn blade.._. Feeling a tremor run through the raven in front of him as his breath washed over the nape of his neck was all it took.

 _Ah fuck it._ Next thing Sasuke knew was the katana was quickly removed from his grip with ease, and he was spinning to face the blond. Cerulean eyes, deep with desire stared back at him. Without warning, Naruto brought their mouths together in a crushing kiss. Moving his lips against the raven’s, Sasuke responded just as eagerly. Sasuke moaned into the assaulting mouth, giving Naruto the opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips deepening the kiss. The raven raised his arms, burying his fingers in the gold locks before him, bringing him even closer if that was possible. Naruto’s grip on the hips in front of him increased, before snaking around to the small of his back and bringing Sasuke closer. Their tongues continued to fight for dominance, as they tasted each other. His hand traced lower, running his palms over the muscular glutes and giving them a squeeze. His mind was completely overwhelmed with desire as their hips met. Sasuke let out a gasp when his clothed erection met the hard bulge of the man in front of him.

 _Holy shit, I can’t believe this is happening right now_ … Sasuke thought as the grip on his ass tightened. Naruto stepped backwards, bringing the raven with him until the back on his knees hit the couch. Without breaking the kiss, he sat down and took the other man with him causing Sasuke to straddle his lap, their erections pressing even closer.

            _Fuck, I don’t remember last time I was this hard..._ Naruto thought while drowning in the sensation. Naruto found the edge of the shirt, finally finding skin and running his hands up Sasuke’s back. The hot flesh felt smooth and strong, and he could feel the rippling muscles underneath his touch, so different from the soft female body.

            “I want to see you,” said Naruto in a low, husky voice before kissing him again and gently biting Sasuke’s lower lip. Breaking the kiss for a few seconds, he gripped the bottom of the cotton shirt and pulled it over the raven’s head. Attaching himself back to the lips before him, as he ran his hands all over the strong planes of his back, feeling the broad shoulders, narrow waist, and tight backside. Bringing his hands to the front, he used his thumbs to feel the nard knobs. The skin of Naruto’s hands contrasted against the over-sensitized nerve endings, Sasuke to let out a moan as soon as the fingers caressed his nipples, grinding his hips down on the man below him. He could feel Naruto smile into kiss, satisfied with the response he received. Removing his mouth from the now thoroughly kissed lips, Naruto looked at the panting raven straddling him. His face was flushed, his soulful black eyes were glazed over and his breathing was heavy. It was a picture of perfection. Naruto leaned back on Sasuke’s couch as his hands continued to wonder over the warm skin. His cerulean blue eyes studied every hard curve with appreciation. Running his hand over the sculpted abs, he felt them tighten under his touch. Naruto looked down at their adjoining bodies. His erection straining painfully against his jeans, and Sasuke’s cock prominent against his pant leg.

            _This is so strange…._ thought Naruto while looking at the obvious arousal before him as it pulsed every few seconds. _But right now, I don’t care_ …. Naruto brought his mouth to one for the small perfect pebbles, tasting the slight salty flavor. Sasuke took in a hitched breath under the assault, grinding his cock against the other. Naruto chucked, sending vibrations to his core.

 _I can’t take much more of this,_ thought Sasuke. He was reaching his breaking point.

“Nar-to” he said, gripping his hands tightly in the blond hair and pulling him back. Naruto allowed him bring his face up, staring into the obsidian eyes.

“What do you want?” Sasuke’s eyes were full of untapped emotion. After several heart beats that seemed like a lifetime, the blond finally answered.

“I want to make you cum.” A smirk graced his lips as he ran his whole hand down the center of Sasuke’s chest, stopping just above the waistband of his black pants.

 _Oh Jesus_ … Sasuke thought. _This has to be a dream, no way could this be real..._ His thought were interrupted when he felt the drawstrings on his pants loosen. His eyes went wide as he felt a hand reach inside and grasp his member.

Naruto was no longer thinking. His curiosity was taking over, and he wanted nothing more than make the proud man above him produce more of those delicious noises. He found the velvety soft skin surrounding his shaft so different from what he’s felt before. It was familiar and yet, completely foreign. He pulled the pants lower taking out Sasuke’s engorged organ, finally laying his eyes on the other man. The thick, long dick curved toward the pale stomach. Sasuke sat back on the other’s thighs, catching his breath as he watched Naruto study him. Naruto ran his hands up the raven’s thighs, making his dick jump with every touch. After a few more seconds of inspecting, Naruto brought his hands closer to the fascinating organ. Closing his fingers around the rod he gave an experimental tug, causing Sasuke to arch his back into his grip.

            “God, you are so sensitive. I love it.” Naruto purred, giving the shaft a light squeeze and earning him another low cry.

            “Naruto…” Sasuke’s chest was raising and falling quickly, his eyes burning with want. The blond didn’t need any more encouragement. His fingers gripped the shaft in a soft but firm grip and started moving. Sasuke’s flushed face contorting in pleasure as he looked through his eyelashes at the man under him. Naruto’s other hand trailed up his chest, stopping at one nipple then the other before gripping the back of his neck and bringing him down for another kiss. Sasuke couldn’t get enough as he practically whimpered into his mouth, orgasm just strokes away in Naruto’s expert hands. Naruto brought his other hand down to the heavy sack under the rigid length, and lightly tugged on it. This sent the panting man over the edge, as his stomach muscles tightened and a series of low moans escaped past his lips. Naruto felt the member stiffen in his hand, and the wave of release came forth as Sasuke’s hips thrust up into his hand. He gave him few more strong tugs, before loosening his grip to gently milk the rest of the climax. They kissed for another minute as the last of Sasuke’s shudders played out. Pulling back, Naruto looked down as the semen covered his hand and ran onto the black pants. Luckily, there was a box of tissues next to the couch, allowing him to make a quick clean up.

            “What about you?” Sasuke asked, looking down at the obvious bulge threatening to rip through the jeans.

            _Shit, I can’t risk having him see my tattoo. Damn it Kurama! Now you’re fucking cock-blocking me?_

“As much as I would enjoy that, I want to take things one step at a time. This is a whole new territory for me, after all.” Naruto said with a smirk. This wasn’t technically a lie.

            “Could have fooled me.” Sasuke said, but choosing to let it go. _For now_ …

            “Mind if I use your bathroom?”

            Sasuke chuckled knowingly. “Sure.”

            “Thanks.” Naruto leaned forward and captured his lips in a soul-searing kiss.

After few minutes, Naruto finally pulled away. “Alright, up you go.” He gave Sasuke a slight push upwards. “This is becoming painful.” Sasuke laughed, but complied.

“I know how to fix that.”

            “I have no doubt.” Naruto said with a smile and got up, quickly walking over to the open bathroom door, closing it behind him.

            _Shit, that was so intense_ … Naruto thought, as he looked at the mirrored reflection. His hair was a complete mess, sticking out in all directions. His face was flushed and his lips were bruised from the fierce kissing. Looking down at himself and his still obvious problem, he leaned against the wall, unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper. Taking out his swollen member, the shaft leaked profusely as soon as it was freed.

            “Ahh…” A groan escaped his lips when his hand touched the over-sensitized flesh. Stroking the length quickly, it didn’t take him long to fall over the edge with all of the erotic images of Sasuke running through his head. Few minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom, looking a bit more put together. He used some water to get his hair to look somewhat presentable. Going out to find Sasuke in the kitchen, dressed in a navy t-shirt and jeans this time.

            “Did you enjoy your time in my bathroom?” Sasuke asked with a smirk.

            “Not as much as you enjoyed your time on my lap.” Naruto replied in the same teasing voice.

            “I would have been happy to return the favor.” Sasuke sounded almost disappointed about the missed opportunity. Naruto walked over to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I know.” Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke shook his head, letting the topic go.

_He is being pretty bold as it is, I probably shouldn’t push my luck in case he gets freaked out…_

“I ordered us some lunch.” He said, putting away the restaurant take-out menu.

            “Great, I’m starving!” Naruto’s excited voice loud through the normally quiet home.

            “It should be here in about 30 minutes. How about we get some more work done before it gets here.” Sasuke walked over to the paper covered kitchen table.

            “Sure.” Naruto set down next to him. Lunch arrived right on time. Sasuke ordered a couple of sandwiches and some soup. The duo worked through their meal, wanting to finish up as much as they could on the project. An hour later, they were done for the day.

            Sasuke reached over the table, collecting the scattered papers. He paused, turning to the other man who was finishing the last of an email to Shikamaru.

            “Naruto?” Sasuke asked somewhat hesitantly. _I hope he doesn’t think it’s too much all at once…_

            “What’s up?” Naruto asked, seeing the concentration on the raven’s face, his brows furrowed together.

            “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

            “Ummm…” Naruto thought for the moment. He was thinking about texting some of his friends that he hasn’t seen in a few months. “Not really, why?”

            “Would you like to go to a party with me?” Sasuke asked, his tone more solemn than what a party invitation should sound.

            “Something tells me that this is not a party you really want to go to.” Naruto set back in his chair, looking over the stiff man.

            _Aren’t you a damn perceptive one._ Sasuke thought.

“Not exactly.” Sasuke tried to come up with a way to explain that one of his longtime friends with benefits was getting engaged.

 _Ah damn it..._ “One of my longtime _friends_ just got engaged, and it’s a celebration party for him and his fiancé, and I’ve been undecided about going.”

            “Based on the way you said _friend_ , I’m going to have to assume you mean more than friend.” Naruto said, studying the raven. Sasuke didn’t look as sure of himself as he normally does, but he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

            “I guess you could say we were friends with benefits for a long time.” Sasuke said, his mind was warning him about revealing so much information to a stranger.

 _A stranger that jerked you off an hour ago..._ Sasuke sighed and set down.

“Neji and I had a partnership of sorts. A _physical_ understanding. It worked out for both of us because I don’t do relationships and he has an arranged marriage.”

            “Oh.” Naruto said, stunned.  _That still happens in the US?_            

“So it worked out well. No feelings involved, no messy breakups. We both knew it had an expiration date, so it made it simple.”

            “But?” Naruto hoped that Sasuke wasn’t going to say that he ended up falling for the guy.

            “He has been a friend for a long time. And I don’t exactly agree with his family about it. Not begin allowed to be yourself is tough, even though his fiancé is good for him.”

            “So you feel bad that he has to choose that path for the sake of his family.” Naruto could see why Sasuke was hesitant about going. “Do you have feelings for him?” He needed to know what he was getting into.

            “No. It was never like that between us.” Sasuke said, his eyes holding nothing but truth. Naruto considered the offer. Part of him wanted to run for the hills because drama was not his cup of tea. However, a bigger part of him wanted to be supportive for Sasuke, who obviously was in a tough spot.

            “So what time is the party?” Naruto said with a cheerful smile.

            “You’ll go?” Sasuke asked, genuinely surprised.

            “Sure. Sounds like fun.” Naruto said, his azure eyes gentle. “But, I’m going to have to run some errands first.”

            “The party is at 7, I can pick you up around 6:40. It’s not far.” Sasuke’s tone was much lighter, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

            “Then I better get going.” Naruto picked up his bag, placing his laptop in the sleeve. “I’ll catch an Uber from here.”

            “You sure? I can have Jugo take you anywhere.”

            “It’s fine. I got to stop by several places and it will be easier on foot.” The blond walked over to the coat closet and took out his jacket. “Is this a black tie event?”

            “No, just semi-formal.”

            “Good, because I don’t think I have time to get a tux.” Naruto smiled, glad that he wouldn’t have to rush for a fitting.

 _Although the apartment is stocked and updated few times a year for most occasions, so Sai may have a tux in there somewhere_ …. Sasuke paused, eyeing him up and down.

“But I bet you look so good in a tuxedo.” He teased.

“Yes I do.” Naruto said playfully, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

 _And so did you last weekend_ , he wanted to say, but couldn’t since he was dressed as Kurama then. “See you in a few hours.” Naruto leaned in and gave his a quick kiss before leaving. Sasuke closed the door, and leaned his forehead on the cool surface.

_What a day…_

 

 

**PLEASE REVIEW <3 **

**Seriously thought, if you guys don't like it, why the heck am I writing it then?**


	9. High Society

Thank you for all the reviews. If you ever wonder why they matter, it’s because every time I get notifications of someone leaving a few words, it makes me think about the story, and makes me want to continue it even more. Like I said, your feedback, if my creative fuel!

 

And big thank you to my beta, **x-psychicfire-x**! I know I’m keeping you busy, sorry! On that note... please **READ the announcement at the end of the chapter please.**

**Chapter 9: High Society  
**

Naruto settled into his Uber ride. Giving the driver the address, he took out his phone. Selecting a name he sent a text.

'Hey, something came up and I can't hang out tonight. I still want to see you. Any chance you've got time for a hair cut?' A reply came a few minutes late.

'Well poo. Too bad, I was looking forward to seeing you (kiss emoji).' Another few seconds passed, 'I'm sure I can fit you in, come on over.'

'Awesome! Thanks!'

Twenty minutes later, the driver pulled up to a small, but trendy salon located in the heart of Chelsea. Naruto tipped the driver a few extra bucks and got out. The air was chilly and snow threatened to start falling any moment. Walking inside the salon, he spotted his teal haired friend who had just finished with a customer. As soon as she spotted the blond her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Naruto!" The girl ran up and threw herself at him. Naruto caught her in midflight, easily supporting the small frame.

"Hey Fuu. How have you been?" Naruto asked as the girl tried to strangle him in a hug before finally letting go.

"It's so good to see you!" Fuu said, finally taking a look at the man in front of her. "You look good, except are you trying to grow a fro or something? What the heck is going on up there?" Naruto laughed, putting his hand behind his head and rubbing his overgrown mass of hair.

"I've been a little busy. Thanks for getting me in."

"Sure. Anything for my favorite blond." Fuu winked and walked over to her barber chair.

In the past, when Naruto still lived in New York, the two had a thing going for a few months. But their personalities didn't mix well to make for a serious relationship. But, that didn't stop them from having a solid friendship that withstood the test of time and distance. On occasion, they still hooked up when they were both single. That was why Naruto understood what Sasuke was going through, some level. In that situation, even though he would be very happy for Fuu it would still be a bit awkward for him to attend an engagement party if he was invited; but he would still want to be supportive.

"So, who are you ditching me for tonight?" Fuu asked while draping a black smock around him.

"I'm going to an engagement party with someone I'm working with." Naruto said, trying to not reveal too much detail knowing how private Sasuke was.

"Is she pretty?" Fuu wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Naruto paused.

"I guess you could say _he_ is." As soon as he said that, his face flushed.

"What's this?" She stepped back and looked at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you playing for the other team now?" Fuu asked teasingly. Naruto's face was on fire. If it wasn't for what happened today, he would deny it. But Fuu had been his friend for years, and he trusted her to keep things quiet.

"Not exactly?" He said weakly, unsure of his answer himself.

_It's not like I like other guys, its just Sasuke. Can you even just be one person-sexual?_

Fuu laughed and shook her head.

"You let me know when you figure it out, alright? For now, I may as well make you look the part of a hot gay man." Laughing again, she brushed his hair to get the tangles out. Naruto was glad she dropped the topic, because even he wasn't sure what was happening in that department. He wasn't sure if it was even possible to wake up one day and be attracted to a person of the same gender. But there he was, getting hard just from kissing a dude.

_I guess I just take it one step at a time and see where it goes_. Naruto thought as his hair was finally tamed and trimmed. Peace settled over mind.

_Sometimes, some things are just not worth fighting against, especially if they make you happy._ After a thorough priming and shampooing, the two were caught up on the current news about their friends and things they've missed.

"Thanks for doing this for me, it was really needed." Naruto said, eyeing his new hairstyle with a smile.

"Anytime. I wish you'd come here more often, but I know how busy you are with the company." Fuu walked him to the door.

"I know, me too. But you're always welcome to come out and visit. I'll even get the plane ticket for you. I'm sure Gaara would love to see you."

"That boy. Mmm-mmm-mmm." Fuu shook her head, thinking about the tall redhead. "Maybe I'll take you up on that." Fuu winked at him. She always had the hots for the man, but for some reason he never reciprocated her advances. The two friends said their goodbyes while waiting for Naruto's Uber.

Getting into the car, and giving the Uber Driver the address to his apartment, he got his phone out and replied to a few emails. He sent an update to Shikamaru about the project and made sure they'd covered a sufficient amount of information today as they pulled up to his place just in time to finish the last of his typing. Hanging his keys on the hook by the front door, he dropped his bag on the brown leather sofa inside the spacious apartment. This was his home for a few years at the begging of his start-up. The urban style, three-bedroom apartment was comfortably decorated in warm colors. Colorful artwork hung on the exposed brick walls of the open floor concept living room/kitchen. One of the bedrooms was turned into an office, housing multiple screens and several computer towers. Gaara practically lived with him in the beginning, using the guest bedroom as his own.

_I should have him come out with me sometime, we need to catch-up with people here. Granted, most came with us to California. Maybe we can throw a party or something after the release._ Naruto thought, as he got undressed. He looked at his watch.

_I've got less than 2 hours before Sasuke is picking me up._ Naruto laid back on his bed, taking out his phone. He had Sasuke's number from the letter Sasuke left at the hotel, but the other didn't. He may as well text him, in case the plans changed. Naruto typed:

'Miss me yet, Teme?' Hoping that the nickname was enough of a giveaway. His reply came few moments later.

'You wish, Dobe.' Naruto smirked to himself and typed back.

'Maybe ;-)' Naruto watched the screen as the three dots indicated a reply being typed before pausing and going away.

_Maybe it's too soon?_ The dots came back. Finally!

'Perhaps I miss your hands a bit…' A low chuckled rose from Naruto's chest.

'And my hands miss you'. Another pause of the dots.

'You're such a tease. I wish you were here right now, so I could show you just how much I appreciated it.'

"Damn it." Naruto said, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked down at his now tented jeans.

_Good God, what is wrong with me? I can't keep my cool even when I'm not with him._

Naruto typed back.

'In due time.' A quick reply back, had the blond grinning.

'Can't wait. See you soon.' Naruto tossed his phone on the blanket, walking into the closet to look for an outfit for tonight. Unzipping the garment bags one at a time, he looked at his options.

_Look at that, there is a tux in here after-all. Sai, you're the best!_ He zipped up the bag. _Next time._ Finding the suit he wanted, he picked out a tie and a shirt before putting them on the bed. He took off his clothes to take a shower. Under the warm spray, his mind lingered back to Sasuke's bedroom.

_I can't believe that happened. He just looked so good, all dressed down and real, so damn fuckable. And holding that katana…_ His cock came back to life again with force.

_Dear god, I don't think I've ever had this much trouble keeping my dick under control, even when I was a teenager._ Taking care of himself for the second time today, his thoughts went back to the raven sitting on his lap; a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest and abs, his breathing quick as small noises of pleasure escaped his lips. It didn't take long for Naruto to finish. White fluid washed away while he caught his breath and finished cleaning himself.

_I better last longer than that, if it ever actually comes down to the real thing. Wait… how do guys have sex? I understand the obvious, but I have a feeling it is not the same as fucking a woman. Oh my god, I feel like John Snow – I know nothing._ Naruto stepped out of the shower, wrapping a thick towel around himself. Looking at the clock, he saw that he had over an hour left.

_Well since I have a bit of time, maybe I should educate myself_. Naruto went and grabbed his laptop and went back to the bedroom.

~X~X~X~

Sasuke texted Naruto that he was outside. Few minutes later, the blond man finally emerged. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the fitted dark grey, almost black suit. Followed by a long, parted double breasted black wool coat that fit closely to his body and ended a few inches above his knees. Naruto wore a white shirt with a dark teal silk tie that brought out his eyes. His hair was completely different; gone was the messy head of blond, replaced by a closely cropped hairstyle: clean sides with a high fade and a longer, textured length on top.

_Fuck me…_ Sasuke thought, swallowing as his eyes ran up the down the blond walking to the car. Naruto opened the back door of the Maybach limo and got into the seat next to Sasuke. His eyes were eager with excitement.

"Naruto," started Sasuke. His tone was steady as he tried to maintain his nonchalant appearance, "Have I told you yet that you'll be the end of me?" The blond gave him a smile and looked over the outfit he was wearing. The raven had black suit on with a black shirt and a steel colored tie. His hair was styled to perfection, not a lock out of place.

"No, but have I told you that just looking at you should be illegal?" Naruto said in a low tone, and leaned over to nuzzle his neck taking in a deep breath of the wonderful cologne the other man was wearing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And you smell fucking delicious." The blond said as he pulled back a few inches. Taking his hand and running it flat against the warm chest in front of him. "I like you tie, Mr. Grey." Naruto murmured in a low whisper, his voice becoming rougher with each moment he spent next to the pale man. Sasuke chuckled, getting the reference.

"Does that mean you'll be my Ms. Steele?" Naruto's hand gripped the silver fabric of his tie and pulled Sasuke forward, finally joining their lips together. After several moments, Naruto pulled back.

"Maybe. But not tonight." He let go of him and set back in his seat. Sasuke readjusted his tie and his pants to make them feel more comfortable against his now hard cock. He sat back, but not before murmuring a quiet "tease" underneath his breath, loud enough that Naruto could hear.

Naruto laughed. "I call it foreplay." He winked at the other man. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but sat back signaling Jugo to pull away, who has been disinterested in the whole scene in the back seat.

"So what's Neji's last name?" asked Naruto, trying to figure out what to expect at the party.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke replied while looking out the window.

"Hyuuga…. Hyuuga. That sounds familiar…" Naruto tried recalling where he'd heard that name before. "Ah huh. I know. They make power plants or something?"

"That's correct, amongst other things. Neji is in charge of natural gas branch."

"That's cool. And what does his fiancé do?"

"Tenten is part of a bank empire. She is one of the top Wall Street bankers."

"Man, you've got to be tough to survive in that world." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, and she is as tough as they come." His voice holding unobscured admiration for the woman.

"Then I take it Neji is in good hands." Naruto asked, wanting to remind Sasuke that Neji agreed to go along with this.

"I have no doubt of that." Sasuke said resolutely.

Traffic was bad, as always. But after a little while they pulled up to the grand looking building lined with cars and paparazzi. Instead of stopping at the main entrance, Jugo pulled around the back.

"There is another entrance made for people who prefer not to be seen." Sasuke said. Naruto stayed quiet, understanding the raven's hesitancy to be seen in such a public setting, especially if the paparazzi ever got wind of his and Neji's relationship. Jugo finally stopped and walked around the car, opening Naruto's door. The blond got out, reaching his hand out to Sasuke. The man looked up at him and smirked, but grasped his warm hand anyway allowing the blond to pull him out of the car and onto the curb. Their hands lingered for a few seconds before letting go.

"Jugo, I'll call you when we're done. I'm sure they'll have plenty of security so don't worry too much." Sasuke said, dismissing the man.

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama." The burly man waited for them to get inside before getting into the Mercedes and pulling away. Sasuke was greeted by a doorman who directed them toward the party. Taking their coats off at the door, Sasuke paused turning toward Naruto.

"Thank you for doing this. We won't be staying long."

"Sure." Naruto smiled. They walked into the large open room decorated with hundreds of fresh flowers, and beautiful chandeliers. Guests milling about wearing suits and cocktail dresses, women dripping in expensive jewels. Champagne was ample and a band was playing. As soon as the duo emerged, a rush of whispers ran through the space.

"God I hate these things." Sasuke murmured under his breath, but walked in confidently with Naruto by his side. It took only few seconds for a flock of women to surround them, focusing their attention on Sasuke who rarely came to parties that were not related to business. The crowd parted, revealing a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and a midnight blue off the shoulder cocktail dress.

"Sasuke! I'm so happy you could make it!"

"Thank you, Hinata-san." Sasuke said with a small bow.

"And who is this? I was hoping you would take me as your date to the party, but I can see that you had a gorgeous date as it is." Hinata asked, looking at the now slightly blushing blond who gave her a wide smile.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is in town for business with our company. I hope you don't mind." Sasuke replied.

"Of course not, a friend of Sasuke's is a friend of ours." She smiled, reaching out her hand.

"Thank you." Naruto said, taking her hand a placing a kiss on her knuckles, followed by his most charming smile. Hinata blushed.

"It's not often we get to see anyone outside of Itachi or Neji around you." She leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear for only him to hear, "I must say, Sasuke has excellent taste," and winked, causing Naruto's blush to deepen and Hinata laugh.

"Let me go find Neji for you, he's going to be so thrilled to see you." Hinata walked away, leaving the two surrounded by other guests. New curiosity over the blond overwhelming the group's peaked interests. Neji and Tenten walked over few minutes later, finally dismissing the inquisitive guests.

"Sasuke. So good to see you, I'm glad you could make it," said Neji sincerely, shaking his hand. He noticed the man behind him who was speaking to one of the guests, he raised an eyebrow at the raven. Sasuke cleared his throat, getting the blond's attention.

"This is my friend Naruto, he's in town on business. Naruto, this is Neji and Tenten." Neji's other eyebrow joined the first. Looking at the blue-eyed man up and down, and extending his hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto gave him a firm handshake, noticing how much more delicate Neji's features were compared to his. The man was at almost a foot shorter than he was with porcelain skin and remarkable pale eyes with dark eyelashes. Tenten shook his hand as well, but much more firmly.

"Nice to meet you both, and congratulations." Naruto said with a radiant smile and cheerful tone.

"Thank you. So what do you do, Naruto…?" He tried recalling if he heard the last name.

"Uzumaki." Naruto supplied for him. "I work with computers, I'm a programmer."

Neji looked him up and down again, unsure of how he felt about that. The guy was drop dead gorgeous, but to be just a lowly programmer? This seemed really beneath Sasuke. Neji frowned and turned to Sasuke.

"May I have a word with you?" Sasuke looked hesitantly back at Naruto, not wanting to leave him by himself in an unfamiliar place. Tenten rolled her eyes stepped over to Naruto.

"Go ahead Sasuke, I can keep him company." She putting her arm under Naruto's. The blond gave him a small nod in reassurance.

"We won't be gone long." Neji said, leaning in and giving Tenten a kiss. Sasuke and Neji disappeared into the crowd as few people looked in their direction with questioning looks.

"Let's get a drink, shall we?" Tenten said in a tense tone, griping his arm tightly and walking to the bar. She ordered a martini and Naruto got a glass of white wine. Only a few people were around the bar since dozens of waiters were carrying classes of alcohol, giving them a mostly private area.

"So, are you his new fuck-toy?" Tenten asked, getting right to the point. Naruto paused his glass mid-lift.

"Excuse me?" His tone not nearly as cheerful now. _Who the hell does this bitch think she is?_

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Or is he paying you to be here? I know you're not part of this circle. I've never heard of you." Naruto was starting to become irritated about the unnecessary prodding. Taking a drink to calm himself before he told the hostess of the party where she can go.

"Well, I've never heard of you either. And what's going on with Sasuke and I is no one else's business." His stern voice clipped and serious.

"But you see, we've hired a private investigator and have evidence that you're just after his money." She said while looking out at the dancing guests.

_What the? Where the hell is she going on about?_

_"_ Then I'd say you are either excellent at framing people, or just terrible at bluffing." He said confidently, as her eyes met his looking for any signs of defection.

"I'll pay you five thousand dollars to leave right now? Just make up an excuse and go, the money is yours." She tried again, stepping up to the blond her chin held high, her gaze unwavering.

"Pass."

"Ten thousand." She tried again.

"Pass, and one more offer like that and you and I are going to have a problem." His voice changing to the low, dominating tone like Kurama's.

"Is that so?" She smirked. He nodded. "Hn." Tenten stepped back and smiled, taking a sip of her martini. Confusion crossed Naruto's face, before an understanding dawned on him.

"Do that happen often? To him?" His chest tightened at the realization that this must be a regular occurrence for Sasuke. Tenten sighed, and took another drink.

"Not as much the last few years, but enough that it makes us worry about him. So I had to check." She looked at Naruto, his face reflecting nothing but concern. "It's not my place to tell. But what I can tell you is that he's had enough of failed flings and he doesn't need anyone else who is interested in him for the wrong reasons. He's been safe with Neji for years, and now that he's back to being alone I know he's going to need to look to someone." She leveled her gaze, wanting to make it clear to the blond that their protectiveness of Sasuke went beyond reason. A minute passed in silence as Naruto mulled over her words. Their obvious friendship making him glad that Sasuke has people like that in his corner.

"I'm not after anything except the man himself." Naruto finally said, as he spotted the Sasuke and Neji walking over to them across the room. Tenten weighed his words, looking for any hidden secretes behind it.

"Good." She took another sip of her drink. "Otherwise, we know how to bury people really deep so no one will find them." Her tone felt like an icy tease. Naruto smirked, knowing she was probably mostly serious. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"Thanks for the heads up, but so do I." He gave her a smile but his eyes remained lethal, cutting her straight to the core. Naruto walked passed her to meet Sasuke half way through the room.

_Jesus. He is fucking dangerous. Well, Sasuke, I'm not sure what you got yourself into, but I think you finally met your match._ A shiver ran down her spine, the icy feeling leaving her body as she walked over to Neji.

Naruto gave Sasuke a half smile, choosing not to dwell on what just happened. _I'm actually glad that Sasuke has friends that are willing to go that for him._

He looked over the raven, making sure he was doing ok. However, nothing was out of place on the stoic man, his steel eyes giving away no real emotions, except for the quick glance away as soon as their eyes met. Neji walked over to Tenten, placing a kiss on her lips and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Naruto could see that his eyes were a bit redder than before, but his demeanor was almost giddy. The blond raised an eyebrow at Sasuke in a silent question. The raven shook his head slightly, not wanting to discuss the topic at this time. Tenten laughed as she glanced at Sasuke, which caused the man to turn slightly pink from the inside information. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, I like this one." Tenten said with approval. Neji smiled at the blond, a smile that had way too much meaning behind it for Sasuke's liking.

"Thanks for coming Naruto. It was very nice to meet you, I hope we get to see you again sometime soon." Neji said. "We've got a few more guests to greet, but I hope you enjoy the party." Neji and Tenten started to walk past them, but Neji stopped and whispered to the blond loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "And remember, there can never be too much lube." It took Naruto a few seconds for his mind to catch up to the words, but his eyes widened and his face felt like it was on fire as soon as he registered what was said. Neji and Tenten laughed and made their way through the crowd. Naruto looked down at the floor for a few seconds before finally looking over at Sasuke, who was currently downing a glass of champagne and avoiding his eyes completely. The rosy blush still prominent on his cheeks.

_Damn it, why am I acting like a girl!_ They both thought simultaneously. Sasuke cleared his throat, still avoiding looking directly into the blue eyes.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled, his face still feeling hot. Sasuke texted Jugo and the two made their way out of the ballroom, picking up their coats on the way out. Finally getting outside in the crisp cool air Sasuke was able to breathe once again, his head finally clearing of the explicit thoughts that ran through his mind minutes ago.

"Sasuke." Naruto said quietly, catching the other man's attention. "You have good friends. I'm happy we came." Naruto said genuinely. "A little overprotective, but I'm glad you have them." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was referring to. But knowing Tenten, she can be a little high strung, so who knows what she said to Naruto.

"Yes, I'm glad I have them too." Sasuke replied as Jugo pulled up to the curb. "Thank you for coming with me." He said quietly, and opened the car door. Naruto gave him a nod and a smile, getting into the car. The two rode quietly for a few minutes, giving Sasuke a chance to think over his earlier conversation with his ex-lover.

Sasuke followed Neji into one of the unoccupied dimly lit rooms, watching the smaller man's eyes dull a degree. The longhaired man stopped by the window, looking out onto the dark streets, still filled with moving traffic. After few silent moments, he turned to Sasuke.

"Are you doing ok?" Sasuke asked, appraising the tired look on the pale face before him.

"Yes." Several moments passed, before Neji finally spoke. "I've missed you."

"Hn." He didn't have a good reply. He wasn't the type to dwell on the past. However, his answer was not what Neji was looking for, his irritation showing across his delicate features.

"I see you've found someone else to play with pretty quickly." He didn't even bother hiding his scowl.

"It's not like that." Sasuke didn't want to mince the two men together.

"And what is that supposed to mean? What is it like then?" His voice started to pick up a notch. Sasuke let out a deep sigh, thinking that it wasn't Neji's business, but at the same time he didn't want to just cut him off completely.

"We're not sleeping together, if that's what you're implying." Neji paused, unsure if he liked that answer more or less, but a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes.

"Why not?" His soft voice just above a whisper. Sasuke paused, his onyx eyes uncertain. The question was a mystery to him as well.

"He is… different." Neji's eyes widened, the cold dread creeping into his heart.

"What do you mean, different?" Sasuke wasn't sure of the answer himself, but he knew that Naruto wasn't just the casual fuck that he was used to, so he didn't answer. Neji's voice broke into all but a yell, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Why the fuck is he different Sasuke? What spoiled family is he from?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He was expecting some kind of reaction from the man, but this was getting a bit much.

"Neji…" He paused, but decided to continue. "He is not from our circles. He is just a computer programmer that I'm working with." Sasuke was not sure why he was explaining himself at all, they were never exclusive to begin with. However, he doubted that Neji had had too many flings outside of their arrangement.

"We've been fucking for years, and you haven't done anyone from outside in all that time. Especially not some lowly computer nerd..." The repulsive sneer evident in his tone. Sasuke had enough. He pushed Neji against the wall harshly, making him stop in his tracks.

"Neji. Enough." His hard tone like a bucket of ice water. "What do you want from me?" Neji lowered his gaze, his hair covering his face.

"…I don't know." Sasuke watched as a tear slid down his cheek. His eyes widened, he knew how hard this situation was on Neji, but he hasn't realized that it was this bad.

"Neji." He watched as the longhaired man slide down the wall, sitting back against it. Neji lifted his eyes, more tears threatening to spill from them.

"I loved you." He said quietly, his voice a whisper. Sasuke exhaled a deep sigh; he was hoping they could have avoided this. But the hurt man continued, wanting to get this off his chest at last. "I've loved you for years, but you were never interested in anything more." Another tear spilled.

"Neji, this is not the time or the place to talk about this." Sasuke tried to remain in control of the situation, but inside he felt sadness for his friend.

_I've known, for a long time. But I am selfish, only think of my own needs. I wanted to believe that what we had was enough for him._ Sasuke thought, as Neji hung his head.

"I would have gone against my family. If it was you. I would have done it." He said quietly. Sasuke watched the broken man in front of him.

"I know." He said quietly. "And I'm sorry." Neji let out of short laugh and sighed, a sad smile softened his features.

"Don't be." He looked up.

"You know I couldn't be what you needed me to be." Sasuke said, looking into the pale eyes. Neji sighed again.

"I know." He stayed there quietly for another minute, finally getting his tears under control before asking. "What about him? Do you think you can be that for him?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer that. He hasn't really thought through about what his end goal was with Naruto. They had fun being around each other, even while working. After today, he was sure that they would be _very_ compatible in the bedroom. Did he want Naruto to replace Neji? That didn't feel right when he thought about just using the blond for his physical release. But, could he give more than that? Was he even capable of that anymore?

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, finally. His voice sounding like an uncertain child. Neji's small smile widened. He has been Sasuke's closest friend for years, and the only person who knew him better was Itachi. And that was not because Sasuke volunteered the information to his brother, Itachi just extract all the details himself, somehow, someway. Neji stretched out his hand, letting Sasuke's warm one pull him up.

"You better figure it out. Even if it isn't me, I don't want you to end up alone." He straitened out his tie, and made sure his long hair was back to normal, looking at himself in the one of the mirrors of the quite empty room.

"Would you like another minute?" Sasuke asked, wanting to make sure Neji was ok to go back out there. Neji didn't reply. But stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, putting his head on his shoulder and taking a few deep breaths through his nose memorizing the raven's scent. Sasuke stayed still, unsure of what to do anymore. The last thing he wanted was to get Neji's hopes up. But even he wasn't made of stone. Neji was important to him; just not in the way Neji wanted to be. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, enveloping him in a warm embrace. A few minutes ticked by as Neji finished composing himself while enjoying the feeling of the strong body before him. Then he laughed and looked up at Sasuke, a mischievous glint replaced the earlier sadness.

"Sasuke… Naruto doesn't strike me as a uke." Neji grinned, his perfect white teeth showing. Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the statement, his face heating up to the roots which made Neji laugh even harder. Finally letting go of the other man, Neji wiped a tear that escaped from amusement at the thoughts of Sasuke – The Alpha – Uchiha; the man who hasn't bottomed more than a handful of times in his life, getting into a relationship with another even more masculine man. Neji laughed again, unable to stop himself. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"You know, looks can be deceiving." His tone clipped. But Neji wasn't listening. He continued to walk to the door snickering and murmuring about how sore Sasuke was going to be, and that pay back was a bitch.

"I'll make sure to send you a gift basket with my favorite products that should help you in that department." Neji grinned, and Sasuke rolled his eyes but followed him out of the room, few doors down from the party ballroom.

A loud sigh interrupted his thoughts, bringing his mind back to the present. Naruto stretched his legs out in front of him and made a pleasurable moan as his joints popped. Sasuke's eyes ran up and down the fit form of man next to him, his blush threatening to make a come back. Naruto's piercing eyes, royal blue in the dark light were studying him while caught up in his memories. Naruto knew what was likely occupying Sasuke's thoughts. But he wasn't going to ask. Everyone has the right to have some secrets, especially when it's none of their business.

"So lube, huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk, wanting to lighten the mood. Sasuke smirked right back at him, appreciating the change in topic.

"Yes, _Naruto._ You heard him correctly," his voice deep and silky smooth. Naruto couldn't help the blush that was spreading from the sudden change of atmosphere.

"So…. do guys need to have special kind?" His uncertainty evident. Sasuke looked at the younger man sitting next to him. The tall lean body was clad in a fitted suit, and the new haircut added a whole new edge. But his wide blue eyes, were so innocent and inexperienced. Sasuke chuckled, glad that he was able to reestablish his dominance since he was practically an expert in that department compared to Naruto. The low vibrations went straight to Naruto's cock, making him adjust his pants so that they weren't clinging to the growing erection.

_Damn him. How the hell does he does that? He just fucking looks at me and I'm ready to cum in my pants._ Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt and took off his coat and suit jacket, keeping their eyes locked. As soon as he was out of his jacket he slid closer to the blond, his mouth almost toughing his ear.

"When you're ready, I'm going to show you everything." His hot breath tickled the blond hair. Naruto turned his head, their eyes met. The need and want clearly showing in the inky depths. Wanting nothing more than to answer the powerful longing of the man next to him, he closed the distance and captured his mouth. His tongue making small swipes across the lips before him. Sasuke opened his mouth to let him in, practically moaning at the taste. Tan hands came up to bury themselves into his hair, bringing him even closer. His body moved on it's own as Naruto maneuvered him out of his seat and over the console. Sasuke straddled the strong legs, noticing the obvious bulge that mirrored his own as they devoured each other. Passionate groans filled the back seat of the luxurious car. Naruto slowly ran his hands over every inch of the clothed body above him, as Sasuke wound his arms around his neck bringing him closer. Unable to get enough of the man below him, they continued to enjoy their contact. Naruto felt the car stop moving, and broke the kiss after several minutes. His breath heavy from the rush. He leaned his forehead against the raven's, their breaths starting to fog the card windows.

"Damn Sasuke." His voice full of desire. "I'm tempted to invite you to come up." Sasuke kissed him again, the fire between them burning with unbelievable force.

_Mmmm… sounds good._ _I'm surprised we're not fucking on the floor of this car by now_. Sasuke thought, the images provided made him moan into their kiss, and grind down on the man beneath him. Naruto's mind was screaming, torn between wanting to continue this fierce make out session and needing to stop.

_If we keep this up, someone is getting fucked for sure._ His cock jumped at thought. _Damn it all. I need to tell him about Kurama, and soon. If we keep this up, I'm going to have permanent blue balls._ Naruto pulled away again, needing to get some distance between them. Their rapid breaths, completely fogged up all the windows.

"Fuck Sasuke, you can break any man's resolve." His mind finally seeming less hazy after he caught his breath. "But we should call it a night." The strained words barely wanted to come out.

Sasuke sighed. _Well, this definitely would have worked if it were anyone else._

"Don't pout." Naruto smiled.

"Tch. Who's pouting?" Sasuke asked, in mocked annoyed voice. Naruto kissed him again, this time slowly and gently.

"We'll continue this soon."

_You promise?_ He wanted to ask that, but that seemed childish, so he just went with: "Hn."

"Also, I think we're scarring Jugo." Naruto eyed the driver who was pointedly ignoring everything that was going on in the back by pretending to be asleep. Sasuke didn't even bother looking over his shoulder, he knew Jugo was an exemplary employee and would never utter a word about this. He slid back into his seat, adjusting his shirt, tie, and pants. Naruto did the same, his outfit looking a bit more wrinkled and disheveled than before.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hesitating slightly. The raven raised his eyebrow.

_You'd think he shouldn't feel that shy about anything, since he just had his tongue down my throat._

"Any regrets? About Neji, I mean." The blond wanted to put a lid on this conversation, making sure there wasn't any loose ends he needed to worry about. Sasuke gave him a flat look before grabbing his tie and pulling him into a deep kiss, his tongue probing every surface it could find before pulling away.

"Idiot." Sasuke set back in his seat and looked out the window.

_Well, that answers that question, I think._ Naruto smiled to himself. Finally opening the door and letting some cool air in to clear his head.

"I'll text you." He said after getting out of the car.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke tried appearing disinterested before finally giving in. "You better." His authoritative voice contrasting with his words. Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Bastard." He shut the door, taking a few deep breaths of the crisp evening air and walking into his building, unable to keep a stupid grin off his face even if he tried.

~X~X~X~

Naruto was able to sleep in on Sunday and leave in the afternoon to go back to California.

On late Monday afternoon, while in a meeting Sasuke received a text message.

'Miss me yet?' Sasuke face broke into a small smile, typing: 'Nope.'

'I bet you miss my sexy face,' came a reply.

'You wish.' Sasuke typed back, his smile growing. He felt like a teenager texting back and forth this nonsense, but he couldn't help himself.

'What are you up to?'

'Sitting in a boring meeting.'

_Speaking of which, what are we talking about now?_ Sasuke looked up, the whole room was frozen as they stared at him. The small smile Sasuke was sporting earlier was completely out of character for the raven, thus scaring the hell out of everyone in the room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the people around the table, who immediately looked down on their papers. The presenter loosened his tie and cleared his throat, perspiration saturating his brow.

'What about you?' Sasuke typed.

'Enjoying some fun in the sun (emoji with sunglasses)' Sasuke looked out the window at the rainy day. He didn't care for the sun too much, but this weather made his mood even shittier. Getting another text, he looked down. It was a selfie of the blond. Sunshine practically radiated from him. Gold hair was framed by the sun, and he looked like he was standing in a pool; his muscular chest on full display before the pool edge covered the rest. His face was frozen in a wide, toothy smile; one eye winking, and his left hand throwing a peace sign. Sasuke smiled, saving the picture.

'You have a pool?'

'Maybe… Want to come over?'

'I would if I could. But we have too many end of the year deadlines this week.' Sasuke replied, wishing he could just skip this monotonous bullshit.

'That sucks. What about Christmas? Are you still coming to visit Itachi?' Naruto's hopeful tone was evident in his writing.

'Yes, but I'm not leaving till late Thursday night.'

'I'm glad you'll get a few days off, you work too hard.'

'Someone has to.' Joked Sasuke.

'Get back to your meeting :P '

'Hn.'

'(Eye roll emoji)' Sasuke put his phone away, looking back at the presenter who has now sweated through his suit jacket.

_That's impressive._ Sasuke thought. _And disgusting._

Tuesday and Wednesday went by uneventfully. Sasuke's day was packed with board meetings, updating the contracts for the upcoming year and making sure all things were squared away by the 1st. He hasn't heard from Naruto, keeping that fact in the back of his mind throughout his day.

_I'm not his keeper._ Sasuke took off his shoes and jacket. _Might as well get a workout in to release some of this stress, even if I would rather have someone…._ He stopped, cutting off his X-rated train of thought.

_Who would have thought that going few weeks without sex was going to make me feel like a horny teenager_? He sighed annoyed. _I was doing fine until he put his hands on me._

Sasuke looked at his bedroom couch, his mind recalling every detail of their encounter. How Naruto's lips devoured him with bruising force, how eager he was to participate in the battle between them. How easily Naruto won that fight, and Sasuke felt like a grateful participant. His mind barely catching up to what was happening. Naruto's curious eyes, that smoldered when he looked at him. His pupils dilated as soon as Sasuke's member was free and the hesitant touches that turned to confident strokes that brought him over the edge quickly. Then there was the car episode.

_Seriously…_ Sasuke looked down. _For the love of…_ Sasuke stripped out of his clothes, completely ignoring his growing erection. Choosing to put on some shorts and sneakers, he walked to the workout room. Intending to work off some of the building desire that was going to go unanswered for a while. After some stretches, 15 minutes of moderately quick running on the treadmill; he did some push ups, pull ups, leg lifts and few other exercises that kept him looking in top shape. Finishing with another 20 minute run, pushing himself to go faster. His breath heaving as he slowed into a slow jog and eventually a warm down walk. Stretching his muscles out, he picked up his phone.

_It's after 8, which means it's after 5 there_. He contemplated not making the move, but his fingers began finding Naruto's number anyways. Typing a quick 'Hi,' he pressed send.

Not hearing anything back right away, he went to the kitchen and picked out a take out menu from the sandwich shop downstairs. With how busy he's been this week, he had no time to cook. Placing a quick order to be delivered to the front desk for him to pick up, he hung up and went back to the bedroom to take a shower. He spent a few extra minutes under the spray to sooth his aching muscles. Stepping out of the shower, he noticed a message on his phone showing a reply from _Dobe._

'Hey! I was just about to text you. Things have been a little crazy today.'

'Finally putting you to work, huh?' He asked.

'Lol, something like that.' Naruto replied. 'How was your day?'

'Busy.' After drying himself, Sasuke put the towel around his waist, walking back and taking a seat on his couch. 'Everything ok with the project?' Few minutes later came a reply.

'Yep. Shika was pretty happy with the changes and suggestions we had.'

'Good.' Sasuke was glad that the work they put in was appreciated by the VP, and happy that Naruto received approval from his boss.

'Actually, there is something I need to ask you.' The three dots appeared, then disappeared again. Another minute later, Sasuke replied.

'What is it?' Unsure of what the blond wanted.

Finally, a reply came. 'Do you have plans for Friday night? I know it's a holiday and everything.'

'No, our family isn't coming till New Years, so I'm free. What did you have in mind?'

Another minute passed. 'Would you be able to join Kurama for dinner?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow, completely not expecting that question. Thinking about the redheaded god that walks among mortals, his body heated slightly at the memory of the man.

_This sounds like a bad idea…_ He considered the request. He was not a cheater, and while Naruto and he were not an item or anything, _I have a feeling he would not appreciate me drooling over someone else._ Sasuke considered declining the invitation, but couldn't come up with a good enough reason. He didn't want to spend more time with Itachi than was necessary as it is, and he couldn't make himself come up with an excuse not to see the magnificent man.

_Why do I feel like a piece of shit for saying both, yes or no?_ Sasuke typed back.

'Do I have to?' Not wanting to seem too agreeable. Few seconds later came a reply.

'Why? Do you not want to see him?'

'I would rather see you.'

'LOL! Smooth as ice. (Grinning face emoji)'

'(Smirking face emoji)' Sasuke replied.

_When did I start using so many of these stupid emojis?_

'Maybe that could be arranged (Winking face emoji)…' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Go on?'

'Hahaha… How about you meet with Kurama first, then we can talk about it'

'Fine. If that's what it's going to take, then I'll have dinner with him. But you owe me.'

'I wonder, how will I ever repay you?' Sasuke could practically hear the playful tone behind the response. Typing back:

'I'm sure you'll figure something out.'

'Ohhhh… I'm sure I'll find a way…'

'I'm looking forward to it then.' Sasuke grinned, feeling like a 15-year-old teen instead of the 35-year-old refined man that should have gotten over this stage decades ago.

'Excellent. I got to go. I'll send you the details about the dinner tomorrow.'

Sasuke tossed his phone on the cushion next to him, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about what's in store for him this weekend. He was looking forward to seeing the blond.

_Meeting Kurama for dinner, that should be interesting…_

 

 

Sooo, before you throw rock at me, I will tell you that To Your Knees is my number 1 priority to finish… But, I’m going to be posting the start of **two new** stories this week : D Don’t hurt me! It just would have been a waste to ignore the inspiration.

They are completely different, and I need some help on which story you want me to work on first. **So PLEASE TELL ME which one sounds more interesting** , or it you want me to scrap both of them after you read the 1st chapter.

The first one posted will be **Between Sex and Violence** ; it’s a BDSM theme. BUT, it’s not hard-core/bizarre stuff, it will be more of a soft to moderate kink. There will be some mention of weird shit in passing, but nothing too incredibly crazy. I may post a more explicit version on AO3, unless tracking of the changes gets too taxing. 

The second one will be **Your Mess is Mine**. Where two unlikely people fall in love after a series of unfortunate events brought them together. 

 

 

 


	10. Revelations

**Thank you for all of your review, they are literally the fuel for my writing. Every time I get a notification from you guys, I get excited about the story all over. So keep them coming please!**

And an ENORMOUS thank you to my beta, **x-psychicfire-x**! You’re the best!

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

 

Naruto and Gaara used to spend every Christmas together for the past 10 years. The duo had a tradition of sleeping in, eating lots of food and having a good sparing session on Christmas morning. This year, Gaara was able to have most of the weekend back at home. Friday morning, the two men were sitting in front of the TV, eating some cereal. Naruto had given his team the day off, enjoying the time with his best friend while he could.

            “So, how was New York?” Gaara asked during a commercial.

            “Good. You should come out with me sometimes. Fuu misses you.” He winked at the redhead. Gaara rolled his eyes at the memory of the woman whose attempts to get into his pants ranged in the dozens.

            _You’d think she would get the hint that I play for the other team by now…_

            “How was the Uchiha?” Gaara switched the subject of conversation.

            “We were able to accomplish a lot on the mobile project.” Naruto said, trying to avoid his eyes. But the blush at the memory of their private moments didn’t go unnoticed by the other man. Gaara raised a thin eyebrow at the response in a silent question. “Ugh… Can we not talk about this?” Naruto was pleased his hands covered his burning face. The redhead remained quiet, his leveled look not budging an inch. “Something happened.” The blond gave in, his voice hesitant and his face on fire.

            “Please elaborate.” Gaara said flatly. Naruto buried his face in a throw pillow on his knees.

            “We made out.” His muffled voice and embarrassment obvious.

            “Naruto…” Gaara started, keeping the surprise out of his voice.

            “And other stuff…” Gaara’s other eyebrow joined the first. He never suspected for his best friend to ever swing that way. Naruto had only dated women and has never even kissed a guy before, as far as he knew. They shared everything… well, almost everything. Some subjects were still off limits, but mainly for safety reasons.

            “Naruto, are you gay?” Gaara asked, making sure there wasn’t a drop of judgment in his question.

            _God knows I don’t have a leg to stand on when it comes to that…_ Naruto kept his face buried in the soft fabric of the pillow.

            “Yes? No? I don’t know.” His tone sounded confused, like he has been asking himself that for days.

            “How do you not know?” Gaara asked, not sure if he was even emotionally equipped to handle this situation. He had never had to explain himself to anyone else, but his best friend was struggling and he needed an objective voice.

            “Well, I like Sasuke, and I can see us taking things … further.” Naruto started, trying to put his thoughts into words was tougher than he thought. “But at the same time, I don’t think I can be attracted to any other guy… like that. Does that even make sense?” He asked, almost to himself. “Can you be gay for just one person?” He looked at his best friend, his face searching for answers in the teal eyes.

            “I guess anything is possible.” Gaara looked at him, but not really knowing what to tell him. He had known that his attraction of the opposite sex was in the negative digits, so he couldn’t completely relate to the blond’s uncertainty. “Are you interested in a relationship with him?” Naruto lay back, looking at the ceiling.

            “I don’t know. I just want to see where this goes. It’s so new, and not just that he is a guy; but you know how cautious I’ve become after Josephine.” Gaara nodded, remembering the fall out of that disaster. Naruto swore off women for good back then.          

            _I guess even more than I imagined.._. Naruto almost chuckled to himself remembering the drunken conversation they had after the break up.

            “I guess when I said I’m done with women, I really meant it, huh.” Naruto laughed.

            Gaara smirked. “But what makes you think he will be different?” Naruto paused, thinking over the answer.

            “Well, for one, we are more compatible in terms of our passions for the industry. We can talk about the smallest details of the company for hours. Which was a completely foreign subject for my exes.” He smiled at the memory to them debating on some small piece of software detail. “And he’s kind of had similar experiences with partners before, only worse. He did say that he doesn’t do relationships…” Naruto’s voice trailed off.

            “Naruto, we both know that you’re not a ‘casual fuck’ kind of guy.” Gaara warned.

            “Yeah, I know. But at this point, I don’t even know what I want or if I can even handle being with another man physically.” The memories to their time in Sasuke’s apartment urging to him reconsider. “Plus, he may hate me after I tell him I’m Kurama.” His quiet voice was hesitant about the prospect of Sasuke cutting ties after he found out.

            “You’re going to tell him?” Gaara’s surprised voice. He didn’t think this was serious enough for the blond to reveal one of his biggest secrets.

            “Yeah…” The blond kept his eyes on the ceiling. “I have to. He is going to find out eventually, and I can’t keep playing both parts with him. At some point I’ll slip and he is going to be a lot more upset if I don’t come forward.”

            Gaara nodded, agreeing with his friend. “What about _Rasengan_?”

            “I wish I could tell him about that, but that would be revealing too much too soon. Even Shikamaru advised against it because I still don’t know him that well. Maybe eventually I’ll tell him. That part of my life is only known to few people, and I want to keep it that way, for now. The risk of it getting out doesn’t outweigh the benefits.” Gaara nodded. The blond was always careful about who he let in. Allowing Sasuke to know about Kurama was big enough.

            _One does not build an empire on trusting people blindly…_

            “Plus, since we now have less than favorable political climate,” Naruto cringed at the thought of the current president, “I doubt homosexuality is going to be accepted with open arms. And our DOD deal is important.”

            “So Kurama can be gay, but the owner of _Rasengan_ cannot.” Gaara stated, understanding the blond’s dilemma.

            “Something like that. Plus, if this whole ‘gay for Sasuke’ thing ends tonight; there will be no need to worry about it anyways.”

            “Are you telling him tonight?”

            “Yeah, he is coming over for dinner with Kurama.” Naruto saw the questioning look. “I figured I’d play it safe, and have a plan B in case I change my mind and decide to not tell him.” His friend nodded in understanding.

            “Then I’ll get myself out of the house for a few hours.” Naruto didn’t argue. He didn’t mind his best friend leaving for a few hours. He knew how protective Gaara can get and if they were yelling at each other, he was sure the redhead would step in. And the last thing he wanted was to put Sasuke at even more of a disadvantage.

            “Kimimaro is coming over later, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

            “I’ll stay till the Uchiha gets here.”

            _I want to make sure he knows who he’ll have to deal with if he hurts you..._ Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing full well how Gaara gets.

            “Just don’t scare him off before I do.” He laughed, before the two went back to the show playing on the TV.

 

~X~X~X~

 

Sasuke adjusted his sleeves as he got out of Itachi’s silver Mercedes AMG-GT. Probably one of the cheapest cars in his fleet. Parking the car the along curved driveway, he took a second to check his hair and made his way to the front door. Few moments after he knocked, the door finally opened. Surprise was etched all over his face as he stared at the redhead standing in front of him. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the alarmed look that passed as quickly as it came over the other man.

            “Hello Sasuke.”

            “Gaara.” He gave him a short nod. _Shit,_ _does he live here?_

            “Did you drive all the way here in that?” Gaara asked looking over to the car. Not the most practical car for long journeys, but fun.

            “No, Itachi and I are staying at his place in Oakland.” Sasuke said, not noticing a small twinkle that passed over the teal eyes.

            “I was just on my way out.” Gaara said, putting on his black leather jacket. “Kurama should be down shortly. The kitchen is all the way down and to the right. He said to make yourself at home.”

            _I have to go teach someone a lesson for ignoring my warning…_

            “Thanks.” Sasuke said, stepping though the doorway as the other man walked out into the cooling air. But before Sasuke could get past him, Gaara grabbed his upper arm. Without turning his head, the redhead’s lethal voice chilled him to the bone.

            “Sasuke. If you hurt him, I will make sure your body is never found.” Sasuke gulped, hoping that the other man was just joking, but the grave tone and the stone cold eyes did not shine a bit of humor.

            “Sure.” He wrestled his arm out of the grip and walked in, shutting the door behind him. The goose bumps finally dissipating from the intimidating man. Only a few people in this world gave Sasuke the creeps, and Gaara was definitely on top of the list. It’s like meeting the boogey man in a human costume, his instincts alarming him of the dangerous proximity.

He walked into the luxurious home, admiring the earthy tone and beautiful décor. Following directions he had been given, he found the kitchen. Something was in the oven and couple of pots were on the stove, simmering. The place was bright, inviting and smelled delicious. The terrace doors were open with curtains blowing in the ocean breeze and presenting a view of the final rays of the setting sun, giving off a beautiful glow to the darkening sky. Sasuke rarely got to see the Pacific Ocean, being mostly stuck on the East Coast or traveling to Europe or Asia. He walked out onto the balcony, enjoying the breeze. The weather wasn’t nearly as cold as it was in New York when he left. His body was still adapting to the colder climate which made the outside feel even warmer. Sasuke leaned on the hand railing, overlooking the impressive ocean view. The waves were crashing on the beach below him. He could imagine living in a place like this. Watching the sun set every night, the dark burgundy glow just dissolving over the horizon. Then, a pair of tan arms appeared either side of him; stopping him from turning around. He was almost startled because he didn’t hear the other person over the wind and waves. He kept his gaze forward, trying to calm down his heart when the body behind him leaned closer to him. The warm chest just centimeters away from his cool back. He could feel the warm breath on his neck.

            _I need to tell Kurama that he needs stop doing this.._. But before he could voice his complaint the other person spoke, making his heart rate pick up all over.

            “I’ve missed you, Teme.” The voice was soft, familiar.

            “Naruto.” Sasuke exhaled, relieved. He leant back against the man’s warm broad chest. He was about to turn around, but the tan arms encircled his waist stopping him.

            “Don’t turn around.” The voice whispered across his ear, sending shivers down Sasuke’s spine as his cock stirred to life at the prospect of Naruto being so close.

            “Why not?” Sasuke murmured, as his ass lightly pressed against the man behind him.

            “Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice sounded almost painful. “There is something I need to tell you--” Just as the words left his mouth, a gust a wind tussled his hair; wrapping long crimson strands around Sasuke’s arm.

            _Red hair?_ “Kurama? What the hell?!” Sasuke shouted, pushing the other man back and turning around quickly. His eyes were wide as he took in the tall, tan, redhead that stood before him. The azure eyes cautious, his hands lifted up as it trying to calm a rampaging animal.

            “Let me explain...” Naruto said, keeping his voice calm and natural.

            “Naruto?” Sasuke’s mouth fell open, before the anger finally set it. “What is the meaning of this!?” His fury seeping through at the thought of being deceived by both Naruto and Kurama.

            _How is this possible?_ _How could I not have seen this?_

            “Sasuke…” Naruto tried again coming closer to the raven, which was a mistake. Sasuke pulled his arm back and aimed a very well-aimed punch right at his face. Fortunately for Naruto, he had many years of experience with hand-to-hand combat, and his reflexes dodged the fist; catching it in his right palm. He didn’t let go.

            “Sasuke, give me a chance to explain…” Sasuke wasn’t listening. He struggled to extract his fist for the other’s grip. Giving up, he pulled his other arm back and threw another punch. Naruto caught the other fist. His foot accidentally nudged a plant stand and knocked over the small vase. Giving up on just talking, he switched his grip quickly to Sasuke’s wrists before catching him off balance and spinning him around with Sasuke’s arms trapped across his chest like a straightjacket, pressing raven’s back to his chest.

            “Sasuke, please listen to me.” The blond felt the man before him try to struggle. Naruto was a bit taller than him and had more muscle mass after his years of training. “Please?” He pleaded, not wanting to lose the man before they even had a chance. Sasuke stopped his struggle after he heard the pained voice behind him. But his arms remained taught, looking for any weakness in blond’s grasp. His breathing was labored as he tried pulling his racing thoughts together. Going over each situation when he encountered the other man.

            _Was it all a lie?_ The thought pained him.

            “I never meant to deceive you.” Naruto said, keeping his voice as sincere as he could. “We weren’t supposed to get this close.” He paused, still not sure if there was a way for him to explain himself without the other man walking out on him. “But we did, and I couldn’t keep this from you if there was to be anything between us.”           Sasuke’s breathing calmed slightly, as his rational mind finally catching up with the situation. The struggling lessened against the tight restraint on his body.

            “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He finally asked, his voice strained as his anger continued to coil.

            “I didn’t think there was any chance of something happening between us. You weren’t supposed to get to know the real me.” He said, the words honest and uncertain. Naruto leaned his forehead against Sasuke head, his warm breath washing over the pale neck.

            “And which one is the real you?” Sasuke asked, his voice quiet. Naruto paused, taking a few deep breaths.

            “I guess they are both me, Kurama and Naruto.” Naruto lowered his voice, taking on Kurama’s tone. “One is just better hidden than the other.” He purred against Sasuke’s neck sending jolts of electricity down his body.

            “ ** _Fuck_**...” Sasuke hitched his breath, surprised at the fact that his body would react to the other just from his voice. Naruto smiled against his neck, hoping that this was a sign in the right direction.

            “Can I let go of you now, or are you enjoying this position too much?” His words purred against the dark haired man and thrust his hips forward against the jean-clad ass, his semi-hard member fitting perfecting in the crease between. Sasuke groaned. All of the adrenaline was putting his senses in overdrive. Naruto released his wrists, tracing his hands down Sasuke’s chest and waist. Grasping his hips, he turned him around slowly. Sasuke took in the other man: the tan skin, the electric blue eyes, the strong lips and carved jawbone. His body covered in a heavy indigo kimono. The man was magnificent. He took his breath way just like his first encounter with the billboard, and the time when he collided with coffee drenched blond.

            _Damn it, I should have known.._. He was blaming himself almost as much as Naruto for his blindness.

            _I can’t believe he fooled me, damn..._ He stared at the beautiful creature before him: The tan face, free of imperfections, no whisker marks in sight. His eyes were the same mesmerizing color as Naruto’s, but the shape was wrong. But if he looked closer, he could see the carefully applied eyeliner and shadows that gave the illusion of dark, smoky eyes that looked dangerous and sexy. His cheekbones were accentuated with what was probably significant, but subtle appearing contouring. Looking at the face up close, he could see the carefully hidden features that would give the real face away.

            “I should have followed my instincts the first time I saw you.” Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

            “Oh?” Naruto asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

            “I thought there was something too familiar about Kurama when we met, but I couldn’t quite place my finger on it. I did think maybe you were related somehow.” Naruto chuckled.

            “And this is why I wanted to tell you as soon as I could. You’re too smart and would have figured it out in no time.”

            “I still feel like an idiot.”

            “Don’t. This was a good disguise, and I was pretty sure I only had one more encounter with you before I would have slipped. Plus, god knows I can’t keep my hands off you for some reason. And I didn’t want you to call the cops on Kurama for sexual harassment.” Naruto chuckled, his baritone voice sending vibrations through the raven’s chest. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the slight squeeze of the hands that were still on his hips.

            “Will you stay for dinner?” Naruto asked, his tone hopeful. Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds. On one side he felt almost embarrassed at his stupidity and wanted to be mad at Naruto. On the other hand, he had questions. Because hell, he’s never met anyone so convincing in his life.

            “Fine, but you better have some good explanations for your actions.” Sasuke slipped out of his grip, and walked back to the kitchen. Naruto smiled at the retreating man, thanking his lucky starts that he wasn’t thrown over the balcony and that Sasuke was even willing to stay. Following the raven, he walked to the stove and took out the finished tenderloin that luckily didn’t get overdone in the oven. Sasuke stood on the other side of the counter as he watched the man move around, plating their food. Kurama, no, Naruto stood tall; his straight silky hair cascading down his back past his waist. His walk was even different from Naruto’s. The blond had a relaxed posture; his arms would swing slightly when he moved. But Kurama’s regal form was composed, no extra movement were spared and the whole man was fluid and deadly.

            “How do you do that?” Sasuke asked, somewhat amazed at the difference that was so apparent.

            “Do what?” Naruto asked, slightly confused. His posture relaxed, his voice remained casual as he put the last of their food on the plates.

            “This.” Sasuke gestured over to the other man. “How can you act so different? Even the way you walk is different.”

            “Oh that.” Naruto grinned. Setting down the plates, he slowly made his way around the large kitchen island where Sasuke stood leaning back against the counter. His arms crossed over his chest as his deep black eyes watched every move. “You mean how I walk as if I’m gliding on ice?” He stalked closer. “How my face changes at my will?” Naruto’s eyebrows lowered a few millimeters, his eyes relaxed and his eyelids closed just so slightly, giving him the appearance of a predatory beast eyeing his prey. Sasuke’s breath hitched as he watched the transformation before him. The changes weren’t drastic, but enough to be different if you wouldn’t know it unless you saw it yourself. He swallowed loudly as he watched the creature come closer, few feet separating them.

            “Or how my voice changes when I desire it so.” His tone became lower. His words slowed, becoming more careful, precise, lethal. Closing the last few feet between them, and he leaned over Sasuke. His seductive whisper brushing over Sasuke’s senses. “Months of practice, _Sa-su-ke_.” Pronouncing his name as Kurama has done several times before; emphasizing each syllable in the delicious way only he could.

            _Damn.._. Sasuke couldn’t help the shiver of desire that ran down his body as the warm breath washed over his neck.

            _It’s still hard to believe it’s the same person, and I’m standing right here watching him do it right in front of me.._. Thinking this, it made him feel a bit less like an idiot he thought he was in the beginning.

            “I bet you would be really good at role playing.” Sasuke said, his voice rough from the desire that manifested from the close proximity. Naruto laughed, his Kurama traits washed away from not being able to concentrate on keeping up the façade.

            “And this I why I had to tell you. No way could I keep this up with you around.” Naruto gave him a wide grin, all of his teeth showing. Naruto pushed away from the other man and picked up their plates, taking them to the rarely used dining room. He had a bottle of wine ready, remembering that Sasuke liked red. He had picked one from his modest wine collection. Sitting down in one of the chairs, he motioned Sasuke to join him. The dark haired man eyed the setup, apprising by the amount of care the other took in tonight’s meal. The food looked delicious, he had water and wine, the dim lighting provided a nice atmosphere and he could hear some soft music playing throughout the house that he hasn’t noticed before. He took a seat across the short side of the table from the redheaded man who smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling with warm glow.

            “Thank you.” Naruto said, as he reached over and filled his glass with red wine.

            “For what?”

            “For not killing me and staying.” He grinned.

            Sasuke smirked. “Hn.” For the next few minutes, the two enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence. Taking the time to steal glances across the table.

            “I hope Naruto is as good of a cook as Kurama is.” Sasuke said, complementing the delicious meal.

            Naruto chuckled. “Thanks.”

            “So you said you’ve had to have months of training for this?” He asked after finishing several bites of his meal.

            “Yeah, I knew I had to play the role a while ago, so I had a professional voice trainer and acting classes. It’s amazing what you can do when you get to know your own body in such detail. For example, I’ve learned several different accents.” Naruto said, as he preceded to go into an impression of Russian, Italian and Australian accents. Sasuke chuckled at his version of Australian.

            “Is that Canadian?”

            “Har Har Har. So my Aussie accent sucks.” Naruto stuck his tongue out at the laughing man.

            “Why didn’t you use an accent?” Sasuke asked after finally calming down.

            “It’s hard enough to remember all the things I have to keep track of as it is. I didn’t want to have any more things to worry about. Plus, you are pretty much one of the few people who knows Naruto _and_ Kurama that closely.” He eyed the raven, making sure he got that point across. Sasuke nodded, silently pleased with the statement.

            “What about Gaara?” This has been bugging him for a while now. That redhead is intricately linked to the blond, and he wasn’t sure how or why.

            “Gaara?” Naruto was slightly surprised by the change of topic. “Gaara has been my best friend for almost a decade.” Naruto’s soft voice showed the affection he felt for the redhead; but nothing but platonic, brotherly-like love was apparent.

            “Does he live here?” Sasuke asked, caution about the subject. He kept telling himself that he wasn’t jealous.

            “He stays here a few days at a time, when his work allows.” Naruto skirted the subject of Gaara’s employment, hoping that Sasuke wouldn’t ask. Apparently, he wasn’t nearly as curious about his best friend as a certain _other_ Uchiha was, according to Gaara.

            “So why the theatrics in the first place?” Sasuke went back to the previous topic.

            “Multiple reasons. First off is the publicity.” Naruto smiled and sipped on his wine. “I’m sure you’re fully aware of the impact that Kurama had on the masses.” Grinning behind his glass at the raven, a mysterious glint in his eyes. Sasuke thought about the answer, remembering the first time he saw the enormous billboard of Kurama across from his office. The half exposed fit body, looking as godly as any mortal could. The chiseled chest and tattooed abs… Sasuke swallowed, his eyes unknowingly following the curves of the muscles before him. His gaze stopped at the obi covered midsection. He wasn’t sure if he was drooling or not, but the low chuckle distracted him from the thoughts of what may lie underneath.

            “It’s real.” Naruto teased as he answered the silent question that Sasuke’s intense gaze was asking about the tattoo, practically burning through the fabric of his kimono. Sasuke shifted in his seat slightly, his lower part of the body becoming even more acutely aware of the other man. As much as Naruto wanted to escalate this thing and continue their previous activities in New York, he knew that Sasuke needed some time to absorb the information. Even if he seemed more than willing to repeat their last encounters.

            “The other reason being that I like my privacy. I’m sure you can relate to that.” Naruto continued, wanting to get back to the safe subject before he changed his mind. “Only a few people know about my role as Kurama, and I trust them. And now you know.” His implication of placing his trust in Sasuke didn’t go unnoticed.

            “Your secret is safe with me.” Sasuke said firmly, sipping on his wine.

            “Good.” Naruto smiled, glad to hear Sasuke was on his side. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?”

            “Itachi wants me to look at some real-estate and some paperwork. Nothing too exciting.” Sasuke said, his tone uninterested in the plans. “What about you?”

            “Well, Gaara and I try to spend Christmas together every year, he is kind of my only family. Aside from Tsunade and my coworkers.”

            “What do you guys do?” Sasuke was curious about what could the quiet psychopath possibly be interested in.

            “We play a bunch of video games, watch movies, and spar.” Naruto said, his voice excited about spending some time with his best friend. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in mild surprise.

            “Spar?” He tried to imagine what kind of sparring the two did, but he came up blank. Then memories of the Naruto’s handling of his katana made him wonder what he looked like in action.

            “Yeah. We do a variety of different styles, anything from hand-to-hand combat, to kendo practice.” Naruto continued.

            _No wonder he subdued me so quickly on the balcony. He’s had a lot more practice. Damn, and my muscles are just for show for the most part..._ Sasuke sulked, wishing he was versed in actual martial arts, not just cardio and lifting some weights.

            “Would you like to see my dojo?” Naruto’s question brought his thoughts back from thinking how he needed to pick up some new moves is he was going to keep up with the blond. Sasuke nodded and Naruto picked up their plates, walking them over to the sink. He made his way to one of the hallways, where a spiral staircase led to the lower level. Sasuke followed him taking in the modern rustic décor, seeing some pictures of Naruto and friends on the walls and dressers. The light turned on, illuminating a large basement with tall ceilings. The ocean-faced wall was nothing but floor to ceiling windows. The rest of the space was colored in earthy tones. On the far side of the basement, there was a large sectioned off area of tatami mats with black foam gym mats in the middle of the slightly raised floor, indicating a sparring surface. The walls were covered with a variety of carefully hung gear. Some of which looked more like decorative pieces than actual sparring gear. Sasuke walked around the dimly lit arena, taking in the intricate details of the wooden surfaces. Naruto walked around the area, picking up a wooden sparring sword. One that had the split bamboo design that couldn’t hurt you unless you really tried.

            “Would you like to try?” Naruto held the practice word by the shaft, pointing the handle to Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn’t object. Taking the sword, he tried to remember the lesson Naruto taught him in New York before his brain overheated from desire. Adjusted his grip the best he remembered. Naruto gave him a nod in approval and walked over to the center of the mat.

            “Usually we would need to wear a helmet, but I’m honestly not sure how I would get my hair into it.” Naruto laughed, trying to imagine himself trying to get the long mane into the confined space. “So let’s take it easy. Granted, if you can actually hit me on the head it will sting, but I would deserve it for putting my guard down. Still, try not to aim for the face, I’ve got a shoot next week, and makeup can only cover up so much.” Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways, mimicking the blond’s stance. After Naruto gave the signal he cautiously circled the other, trying to decipher the opening moves. He has never had any experience with swords, but his blood starting pumping as he watched the ever-so-happy man turn into something else. He watched his features, posture and stance slip into Kurama’s form, sending a ripple down his spine at the dangerous shift. After a few more steps, Kurama launched giving him just enough time to block it. Sasuke turned and tried landing his own blow at the other’s shoulder, but it was easily blocked. This went on for several more minutes; with Naruto landing a few soft hits on him that stung just a little, but produced no real pain. Sasuke tried again, this time putting more speed behind his blow, surprising Naruto and almost getting through his defenses. After several more minutes, Sasuke’s movements started becoming more desperate; signaling Naruto that he was about done.

Next time Sasuke attacked, he blocked, gliding his sword down along the blade to Sasuke’s hilt. He wrapped his other hand around Sasuke’s grip and spun him around in fraction of a second. Sasuke’s back was pressed against the blue kimono as he tried catching his breath, realizing that he has lost. His and Naruto’s swords crisscrossed in front of his neck, indicating that he was trapped. If it were a real fight, his head would no longer be attached to him. He could feel the strong body behind him, his heart pumping steadily against his back. Naruto’s breath washing over the pale neck before him.

            “I need to stop putting myself into these dangerous situations with you.” Naruto breathed, trying to control himself from just jumping the man in his arms. Sasuke moved closer to him connecting their bodies as much as he could, noticing the obvious erection that pressed against his ass.

            “Mmm…” Sasuke moaned as he felt the hardness grind into him, his own dick struggling against the confines of his pants.

            _Oh Jesus. If he doesn’t stop making those noises, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself..._ Naruto’s self-control was starting to slip as Sasuke moves his hips again. _Fuck fuck fuck…_ he bit his lip, holding back a moan. _I have to stop before it too late. This is a terrible place for this. I’ve got nothing here, no condoms, no lube. Fuck!_ His resolve was slipping as Sasuke let out a groan.

            “Sasuke…” He moaned. Pressing his lips to his neck and taking a deep breath, pheromones flooding his senses. His hips found a steady rhythm, thrusting against the tight glutes that met his hips right back. Just a few layers of thin clothes were separating them. He was sure his cock was leaking, soaking his briefs under the kimono. Sasuke was just as eager to continue their foreplay, hoping that this time he actually get to return the favor from last week. He would be glad to drop to his knees right now and worship the magnificent man behind him.

            “Naruto...” He pleaded, the sultry tone sending all the right signals straight to his cock. As soon as his name passed Sasuke’s lips, Naruto heard the alarm chime announcing that someone came in from outside.

            _Gaara! Oh thank god.._. Naruto took a deep, steading breath. _I thought it was all over there for a second. This man drives me crazy, and we haven’t even kissed yet…_

            _You have got to be kidding me_ … Sasuke groaned, his disappointment at the interruption evident.

            “Don’t pout Sasuke. You should be thanking Gaara, he just saved you.” A seductive whisper tickled the shell of Sasuke’s ear, as Naruto ground his rock hard erection in a circular motion into the ass before him. “Otherwise, I would be fucking you into this dirty, sweaty, nasty floor right now.” He breathed against the raven’s neck, flexing his hips again to accentuate his point. Sasuke bit his lip to prevent a loud moan that threatened to escape as he felt the long length slide between his ass cheeks, the silk sliding against the fabric of his pants in a smooth motion.

            “I’m not sure I would object to that.” Sasuke said, trying to figure out how to use his voice again. “Even though I rarely bottom, I think I’d be willing to make an exception for you, _today_.” He looked back over his shoulder at the azure eyes smoldering with desire, mimicking his own. Naruto chuckled against his neck.

            “Just today, huh.” Sasuke could feel the smile against his skin. Doing his best not to make any promises he couldn’t keep, Sasuke’s only response was “Hn.” But his smile came back nonetheless.

Naruto untangled his arms from the other man, and reluctantly stepped away. He fixed his kimono, which still had some very tell-tale wrinkles on the front. Sasuke adjusted his pants, the heat of the moment was wearing off making his mind less fuzzy with lust. He looked over to Naruto, who gave him a wide smile and a wink.

            “I would rather have Naruto, not Kurama, anyways.” Sasuke said quietly with a smirk.

            “Oh really?” Naruto’s sultry tone ran over Sasuke’s skin like silk. The redhead stepped up to him and wrapped arms around his waist. Their faces just few inches apart, his body warming again to the sensation of the other creature next to him. Kurama closed the last few inches between them. His soft, warm lips connecting to the surprised ones lightly before Sasuke eagerly responded. Swiping his tongue across the bottom lip, Sasuke opened up and wrapped his arms around the man before him, craving more contact. The fuzziness in his thoughts coming back full throttle, unsure of why they stopped last time in the first place. His blood heating at the contact. There was a beep, bringing Naruto back to reality. His phone got a text, which showed up on his apple watch. He broke the contact, his lips slightly touching the man’s before him. Naruto looked over Sasuke’s shoulder as he brought his arm up and twisted his wrist to see the text.

            Gaara: ‘I don’t see any blood, so I’m hoping that means you’re still alive.’ Naruto chuckled, his breath tickling Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the amused look.

            “Gaara was worried you might have killed me.” Naruto said.

            “I tried.” Sasuke said, his tone half joking half serious. “But you did made me dinner, so that seemed a bit rude.” Naruto laughed, and gave him a quick kiss before stepping away.

            “Let’s go find him before he finds evidence of our struggle on the balcony and rips this house apart.” Naruto said as he fixed a few strands of his red hair that got tangled during their activities.

            “Hn.” Sasuke followed him out of the dojo and up the stairs, stopping by the hallway mirror and fixing his bangs. Naruto walked up the stairs in to the kitchen just to see Gaara look out on the balcony, and turn around quickly getting ready to sprint back, murderous aura swirling around him. As soon as the teal eyes met blue, his features relaxed as he looked over his best friend to make sure he was unharmed. Seeing Sasuke trail behind him; the two looked a bit flushed, some of the hair was messed up and their clothes were wrinkled, but no obvious injuries were seen.

            Gaara rolled his eyes. “I saw the flower pot knocked over. But I can see that you’re both are more than fine.” Naruto blushed at how obvious Gaara’s knowing gaze was as he looked over him and Sasuke.

            “Yeah. We talked, he listened.” Naruto said with a smile.

            “Good.” Gaara gave Sasuke a nod, but his eyes promising a very painful death if he brought any harm to Naruto. A chill ran down Sasuke’s spine at the murderous glare he received.

            “We’re good.” Sasuke said, hoping to relax the other man. “I should go back.” He said to Naruto, who gave him a nod. Naruto followed Sasuke out of the kitchen to where he left his shoes.

            “Thank you for coming tonight, and for being willing to listen.” Naruto said sincerely.

            “I’m glad I stayed. It’s still a lot to take in, but I’m happy I know.” Sasuke stood up after he put his shoes on, taking in the man before him one last time. Something over the Naruto’s shoulder caught his eye. It was a small picture on a table of two people holding a baby. The man looked remarkably like Naruto, but his blond hair was longer, and he was missing the whisker markings. But the woman… That crimson hair, so much like Kurama’s. Her delicate, feminine features contrasted to the man before him, but he could see the similarities.

            “I take it they are your parents?” Sasuke said looking over Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto looked back, putting his hand behind his head. His wide smile, and shining blue eyes a perfect blend of the two people with his red hair.

            “Yeah. I never knew them, but my mom was the inspiration for Kurama.”

            “I noticed.” Sasuke gave him a small smile; happy to know such small, but intimate detail of Naruto’s life. “I’ll see you later.”

            “Sounds good.” Naruto waved him goodbye and watched him get into his car and pull away.

 

It took Sasuke about twenty-five minutes to get back to Itachi’s place. Using his keys, he unlocked the condo and walked in. His brother was sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine, his eyes focused on nothing in particular as he took a sip. He didn’t notice Sasuke until he sat down next to him. Itachi’s hair was a bit disorganized, lose strands spilling out of his pony tail and his burgundy silk robe parted to reveal his pale chest. Sasuke frowned.

            “You ok?” He asked, not sure what was off about his brother. Itachi smiled.

            “I’m fine otouto, I’m great in fact.” He took another sip of his wine. “How was Naruto?”

            Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “I saw Kurama.” He said uncertainly. Itachi rolled his eyes.

            “Kurama, Naruto, same difference.” He gave Sasuke a wink.

            _Damn you Itachi, how the hell did you know?_ Sasuke glared at him.

            “Oh please, little brother. Do you really think Sabaku Gaara would let more than one person get within touching distance of him?” Sasuke gave him a confused look, obviously not knowing about the incident between Naruto and Gaara that Itachi witness in the hotel. Itachi dismissed his question by getting up and taking the remainder of his bottle of wine to the kitchen. Picking up an unused wine glass from the counter, he put it away.

            “I’m glad you listened to him.” Itachi said from the kitchen. “You can tell me about his reasons tomorrow.”

            “Hn.” Sasuke watched his brother walk back to his bedroom. Itachi’s faraway look was replaced by a calculating one.

            _Whomever is in his sights has better watch out…_

 

 

 

_… To be continued…_

OMG, he finally knows!!! So what do you think? And for those who think it would have been more realistic for Sasuke to get mad and storm out, I can totally see your point. But, that would mean I need spend several chapters to mend their relationship, and that means even longer until we get to the SMUT, which will hopefully happen SOON! And who would want that? Also, they are adults, and like normal adults they should be able to talk about these things and be understanding. Naruto never technically outright lied to Sasuke, just omitted certain information ; )

**As always, thank you for your reviews, they keep me going more than you know!**

The 3rd chapter of Between Sex and Violence is more than half way done. YaY!

 


End file.
